Doctor's Orders by mybluesky
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Enfermeira Swan jurou nunca namorar um médico presumindo que todos são idiotas egoístas. Mas ela irá mudar de ideia quando começar em um novo trabalho e encontrar o belo Dr. Cullen? Ou será que seus avanços só reforçarão sua determinação?
1. Prólogo

**Olá amores! Eu sei que eu prometi a minha nova tradução para terça, mas eu tenho algumas pentelhas no WhatsApp me enchendo para postar hoje, então aqui estou.**

**Quando eu decidi traduzir Doctor's Orders uma pessoa me veio à mente automaticamente, por isso essa tradução é para ela. Camila, que é enfermeira como Bella e com certeza passa pelos mesmos perrengues diários. Eu tenho um carinho especial pelos enfermeiros e acho que eles deveriam ser melhores valorizados. Será que eu tenho mais algum enfermeiro entre os meus leitores? Adoraria saber e poder mencionar no próximo capítulo!**

**Deixo vocês com Enfermeira Bella, Doutor Cullen e o resto do time no dia a dia de um hospital.**

* * *

**Doctor's Orders**

**Título Traduzido: **Ordens Médicas

**Autora:** mybluesky

**Tradutora:** Nai

**Beta:** LeiliPattz

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Censura: **+ 18

**Sinopse: **Enfermeira Swan jurou nunca namorar um médico presumindo que todos são idiotas egoístas. Mas ela irá mudar de ideia quando começar em um novo trabalho e encontrar o belo Dr. Cullen? Ou será que seus avanços só reforçarão sua determinação?

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**mybluesky**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**mybluesky**__, only the translation belongs to me._

**Prólogo **

**Nunca namore um médico**

_(Beta – LeiliPattz)_

"Bella Swan? Quer dizer _Swan_ como o pássaro*?"

_*Swan = Cisne_

Emmett McCarty me olha em dúvida de onde está sentado, no posto de enfermagem, antes de finalmente se levantar para apertar a minha mão. Ele é um monstro de um homem, bem mais de um metro e noventa de altura com braços e ombros largos, que esticam as mangas de seu uniforme. Mas seu rosto é de menino, acentuado por duas covinhas profundas em cada lado do seu sorriso persistente.

"Bem, eu sou o seu Senhor e Salvador, para todos os intentos e propósitos", ele se apresenta. "Emmett McCarty. Eu treinarei você para que você possa sobreviver neste buraco do inferno sozinha em algumas semanas."

Ele está brincando, eu tenho certeza, mas é difícil encontrar humor quando o lugar _realmente_ se assemelha a um buraco do inferno. Há um bando de médicos, enfermeiros e secretários e carregadores por toda parte, amontoados juntos no horário nobre que é a hora da mudança de turno. Não há nenhum lugar para se sentar e é quase impossível ouvir qualquer coisa no meio de toda a agitação de conversa e atividade.

"Hum, isso é ótimo", eu digo nervosa. Há algo sobre iniciar um novo trabalho – sobre encontrar um influxo de novas pessoas – que me assusta como o inferno. Minhas mãos estão ainda um pouco úmidas. Eu realmente estou começando a pensar que eu poderia ser socialmente retardada ou algo assim.

"Siga-me", diz ele facilmente. "Eu vou lhe dar um passeio realmente rápido do andar."

Eu tenho que andar rapidamente para acompanhá-lo, e logo tenho uma turnê e sou apresentada a vários novos colegas de trabalho. Emmett mantém os comentários breves enquanto caminhamos, listando o que evitar e onde a me esgueirar para uma pausa e os cantos que tem a melhor recepção de celular. É verdadeiramente a melhor assistência que já me foi dada.

"Aquele é Aro." Ele faz uma pausa e aponta um enfermeiro muito feminino, mas não se incomoda em me apresentar a ele. "Bem nós o chamamos de Joãozinho, mas ele não sabe o porquê." E ele não me diz _o_ porquê, também. E eu espero que... não, eu _rezo_ para que não tenha nada a ver com as suas regiões inferiores.

"Por que vocês o chamam assim?"

"Eu não sei, ele é apenas baixinho e parece que Elton John. _Joãozinho_."

Eu sufoco o riso por trás da minha mão. É realmente muito apropriado, e o fato de que ele não escapou _ninguém_ aviso é quase hilário. "Você sabe, eu pensei a mesma coisa!"

"Sim, todo mundo pensa", garante ele. "E Alice é _Pingo de gente_, por razões óbvias. Bem, não que o nome de Aro não fosse óbvio."

Alice é uma enfermeira baixinha e magrinha com cabelo preto curto e espetado e um sorriso contagiante. Nós já fomos apresentadas, ela veio até mim quando coloquei os pés no hospital, certificando-se de que estivéssemos familiarizadas imediatamente. Ela tem uma facilidade que é simpática, e de acordo com a lista de Emmett, ela está aprovada para eu sair.

Emmett de repente me olha nos olhos. "Precisamos descobrir um nome para você", ele anuncia.

"Oh, não", eu recuso. Eu tento ser educada, mas a última coisa que eu preciso é algum apelido humilhante me seguindo depois do meu primeiro dia. "Bella está bem."

"Você vai gostar, eu prometo." Ele me bate nas costas. Meio que dói, e eu esfrego o meu ombro com uma careta.

"Eu gosto do meu nome", eu resmungo.

"Não importa se você _gosta _do seu nome, Bella. Esse não é o ponto." Ele esfrega o queixo, pensativo antes de me puxar para ele. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso por um tempo", conclui.

_Maravilha_.

Eu continuo a segui-lo enquanto avaliamos nossos pacientes. Hoje eu sou apenas a sombra dele, amanhã, eu vou levar toda a equipe, enquanto ele se senta e me permite fazer todo o trabalho, também conhecido como "eu-sou-a-porra-de-um-preguiçoso-e-é-por-isso-que-eu-gosto-de-orientar-o-povo." É verdade, especialmente para pessoas como Emmett, e para que eles afirmam o contrário é apenas uma mentira cuidadosamente elaborada.

Estamos passando pela sala dos médicos quando vejo Emmett tenso. Uma médica alta, loira e absolutamente linda passa por nós. Ela está vestindo um jaleco branco bordado – embora tudo aconteça tão rapidamente que eu não consigo ler o que está escrito – e um estetoscópio adorna seu pescoço longo e gracioso. Ela é elegante vestindo calças e saltos.

Enquanto ela passa por nós, seus olhos encontram os de Emmett. Ambos os olhares escorrem hostilidade.

"Emmett." A voz dela é cortada quando ela balança a cabeça e passa por ele, com o que eu diria ser um pouco mais do que um olhar de pedra. Emmett muda seu tom de voz, seu corpo inteiro fica tenso pelo esforço de manter sua ridiculamente grande boca fechada. Ah, sim, ele está definitivamente segurando a escolha de uma palavra ou duas.

Ele não relaxa até que ela está fora de vista. Então, ele se vira para mim. "_Essa_", diz ele com uma explosão de irritação, "é a desculpa mais egocêntrica de médico que você vai encontrar aqui. Eu nem sequer me preocuparia em aprender seu nome."

Mas agora eu estou loucamente curiosa, é claro.

"Por quê? O que ela fez?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente. Eu sou uma otária para uma boa fofoca de hospital.

"Ela é uma cadela pretensiosa", diz ele asperamente. "Pensa que é Deus, simplesmente por causa de seu título. Pfftt. Eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe uma coisa ou duas sobre encontrar Jesus."

A partir do olhar em seus olhos, eu não acho que ele quis dizer ir à igreja.

"Bem, qual é o nome dela?" Eu persisto. "Eu poderia ter de chamá-la ou algo assim."

"Se você _quer mesmo _saber, é o Doutora Hale de merda", diz ele, e por um momento eu acho que ele está sendo engraçado e que ele está se referindo a ela como Satã ou algo assim.

"Doutora inferno*?"

_*Bella confundiu Hale com Hell (inferno)._

"Sim. É muito conveniente, na verdade."

Na verdade, eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre os médicos idiotas, já que eu tenho trabalhado com eles há anos. É sempre o mesmo cenário – um médico, ocasionalmente, começa sua carreira como um bom e modesto homem, em seguida, ele salva algumas vidas, recebe alguns contracheques, e de repente acha que é a grande merda em torno do campus – err, hospital. E às vezes ele é, mas geralmente ele não é. E geralmente, é chato e insultante. Especialmente, _especialmente_ , quando eles pensam que são melhores do que os enfermeiros – que o nosso trabalho é menos importante – que não estamos passando 12 horas de um dia rebentando nossas bundas para salvar vidas também.

O que é ainda mais irritante é quando eles pensam que são sexy, mas realmente não são. E se eles _são_ ligeiramente bonitos, então Deus me livre, não haverá qualquer espaço de sobra depois que eles empinam seus enormes egos dentro da sala.

Eu prometi há muito tempo nunca namorar um médico. A perspectiva só é boa em teoria – no mundo real, eles são arrogantes, rudes, e geralmente pouco atraentes.

Mas isso foi antes de eu conseguir um emprego no Harborview Medical Center, para ser treinada por um enfermeiro chamado Emmett McCarty, e ser apresentada a um pequeno arrogante e ainda incrivelmente sexy pra caramba – Doutor Edward Cullen.

Este é o meu – por assim dizer – pequeno juízo final, também conhecido como o dia em que o meu mundo parou de fazer sentido.

* * *

_**Espero ansiosa pela opinião de vocês! Doctor's Orders ocupará o lugar de Mask Of Indifference nas terças-feiras.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Nossa, estou muito feliz com o carinho de vocês! Obrigada! **

**Como prometido, quero mandar beijos especiais para as minhas leitoras profissionais da saúde:**

**_Kessy Roads_ e _Vilin Forni_ - enfermeiras.**

**_Kjessica_ - estudante de enfermagem.**

**_Anna R Black_ - agente de saúde.**

**Mais alguém?**

**Agora... quem quer conhecer o Doutor Idio... ops, Doutor Cullen? **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Chamando o Dr. Idiota**

(Beta – LeiliPattz)

Tudo começou com um telefonema. Ou para ser mais precisa – um grande número de chamadas telefônicas.

Alec e eu estávamos namorando há quase dois anos, quando recebi a primeira ligação. Não era nada mais do que o som de uma respiração assustadora e pesada, que foi interrompida abruptamente quando o interlocutor desligou o telefone. Eu teria ligado de volta, mas o número era bloqueado.

A segunda ligação foi a mesma coisa.

A terceira foi mais interessante, até porque eu descobri que o interlocutor era um homem, mas, principalmente, porque ele era um homem muito, muito zangado. E eu estava sozinha e fui pega desprevenida. E depois de todo esse tempo de suspeitar que tudo isso era sobre alguma prostituta secreta com quem Alec estava trepando, acabou por ser o marido idiota da prostituta secreta.

"Quem é?" ele perguntou irritado. "E por que diabos a minha esposa continua ligando para você?"

Eu me irritei com o seu comentário, recusando-me a ceder primeiro. "Hei, babaca você me ligou. Quem é _você_?"

"É uma mulher, porra?"

"Quem quer saber?"

"Quem mais mora com você?"

"Eu não vou responder até que me diga quem você é."

"_Porra_!"

Ele desligou, só para ligar de volta de uma hora mais tarde, quando estava mais calmo. Eu quase não atendi, mas é claro que eu tinha minhas próprias suspeitas e estava pronta para colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Então eu peguei o telefone, me preparando internamente para outro jogo de gritos com esse estranho, só para ouvi-lo pedir desculpas.

"Sinto muito", disse ele com uma voz agonizante. "Mas eu acho que a minha mulher está me traindo. Eu sei que é terrível. Mas esse número aparece em toda a nossa conta de telefone. Alguém mais vive com você?"

Alguém vivia comigo – Alec, meu namorado, meu amante. O homem da casa enquanto eu estava fora trabalhando por doze – às vezes quatorze – horas por dia.

Eu ainda defendi Alec para aquele homem, não querendo admitir a um estranho que eu tinha sido tão cega. Na verdade, tínhamos muito em comum, e provavelmente poderíamos ter sido melhores amigos. Quando eu confrontei Alec, jogando informações falsas e acusações contra ele, ele cedeu sob a pressão. Ele cedeu e admitiu ter fodido a prostituta por quase seis meses.

Eu nunca me senti tão tola.

Eu também nunca fiquei tão impotente, de repente sem nenhum lugar para ir. A casa pertencia a ele, assim como quase tudo dentro dela. Eu fui forçada a ficar com uma amiga por um mês, enquanto caçava para um apartamento e, finalmente, comecei a procurar entre outros hospitais da região, do estado e, finalmente, nos hospitais a centenas de quilômetros de distância.

Eu fui atraída para o meu estado natal, Washington, e uma conversa com o meu pai fechou o negócio. Ele ficou feliz de me ter por perto. Dessa forma, eu poderia até mesmo passar os feriados com ele, algo que eu vergonhosamente não havia feito em anos.

Comecei a me candidatar nos hospitais em Seattle no dia seguinte. Assim que uma entrevista foi marcada, eu voei para casa para ficar com o meu pai, Charlie, que vivia em uma pequena cidade a cerca de três horas de distância. Ele me ajudou a encontrar um apartamento e o Harborview Medical Center me ofereceu um emprego em uma unidade médica.

Isto me trouxe até aqui – de pé no meio do corredor, bolsos lotados com suprimentos de intravenosa, tubos, gaze e fita, com os braços repletos de quatro copos de comprimidos e o carrinho que estou desesperadamente me agarrando. Eu estou vestindo um jaleco comprido que deixou Emmett emocionado devido ao espaço de um bolso extra.

"Eu usaria um desses se não parecesse pra caralho feminino", diz ele, admirando a profundidade e a largura que o bolso extra oferece. Sua voz é melancólica. "As meninas têm tanta sorte."

"Dificilmente", eu resmungo.

"Vamos lá, _Bolsos_. Vamos fazer essa intravenosa."

E foi assim que eu ganhei o meu novo apelido.

Nós seguimos adiante, cumprindo a nossa missão, mas quando Aro me pergunta se eu quero fazer uma intravenosa _nele_ - como prática – Emmett sobe nas tamancas.

"_Cara_! Ela tem sido uma enfermeira por três anos..."

"Quatro anos", eu o corrijo.

"Quatro anos", diz ele. "Ela sabe como fazer uma intravenosa. Então não pense por um segundo que você irá bajulá-la para fazer todo o seu trabalho."

"Eu estava apenas pedindo a ela, idiota" Aro diz bufando, e mostra o dedo do meio para Emmett antes de sair de perto de nós. Emmett olha para ele enquanto se retira, e eu abafo o riso por trás da minha mão.

**XxxXxxX**

Descemos para o almoço.

"Nunca coma na sala de descanso", diz Emmett. "Esses idiotas não irão deixá-la em paz por dois segundos. É impossível obter um momento de paz." Ele pesca um pequeno telefone sem fio cinza do bolso e balança para mim. "E certifique-se sempre de desligar isso." Ele gorjeia musicalmente.

"Desligar o telefone... entendi."

"Agora, você tem que ser muito cuidadosa com o que come aqui. Nem tudo é comestível." Nós caminhamos até o balcão que mantém a comida quente, onde uma muito comovente senhora está esperando com os braços cruzados e uma carranca aborrecida no rosto. Duvido que ela alguma vez tenha sorrido.

"Tudo o que eles servem por aqui é frango maldito", diz Emmett, alto o suficiente para a merendeira e todos ao nosso redor ouvir, mas ela não se mexe. Ele continua me guiando, embora. "Frango frito, frango assado, frango grelhado. Trabalhar aqui irá transformá-la em um maldito frango, eu juro por Deus." Nós paramos na frente da grade, que tem uma fila de hambúrgueres e cachorros-quentes embalados. "O grelhado é, às vezes, decente. Naturalmente, você sempre pode aproveitar a salada se você gostar dessas merdas."

"Tudo bem", eu digo. Isso não é diferente do último lugar que eu trabalhei. Eu pego um cheeseburger.

"E não coma as batatas fritas, a menos que você os veja retirá-las a partir da gordura", avisa.

Nós terminamos de pegar a nossa comida, pagamos, e nos sentamos. Eu sou de repente atingida com um pensamento.

"Você sabe, você é realmente um instrutor incrível", eu digo sério. Para outros, isso pode parecer absurdo, mas ninguém jamais se incomodou em me contar sobre as áreas de alimentação ou descanso, ou me deu um resumo decentemente e confiável de que evitar. E essas são informações valiosas.

"Claro que eu sou", diz ele convencido. "Você acabou de descobrir isso?"

"Além disso, a última pessoa que me orientou agiu como se eu tivesse em seu caminho. Mas _você_ fica para trás e me deixa fazer tudo. Se fosse qualquer coisa, _você_ fica no _meu_ caminho."

Emmett parece confuso enquanto aperta uma quantidade nada saudável de maionese em seu sanduíche. Ele espalha com uma faca de plástico. "Você ficar no meu caminho? Inferno, quem eu oriento faz todo o meu trabalho! Como alguém poderia _não_ querer essa merda?"

_Eu sabia_.

"Então você me disse quem evitar. Quem é seguro?"

Ele empurra uma batata frita quente e gordurosa na boca. "Alice é muito legal", diz ele. "Muito fodidamente feliz no início da manhã, mas ainda assim legal. Nós saímos fora do trabalho, às vezes. Jasper também."

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Quem é Jasper?"

"Ele é um farmacêutico – um dos únicos decentes – a maioria dos outros são irritantes como o inferno e Alice é apaixonada por ele. Ela não vai admitir, mas ela é a única a correr para a farmácia cinquenta vezes por dia por coisas estúpidas como... a merda de laxantes."

"Isso é doce", eu comento. Emmett me olha astutamente.

"Certo", ele diz, secamente. "O romance sobre laxantes. Posso ver o roteiro de um filme já."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Oh, há Angela também. Ela é legal. Muito tranquila, apesar de parecer um pouco sensível, mas ela nunca irá te chatear, o que é uma coisa boa."

Eu concordo com a cabeça.

"Eric trabalha no transporte de pacientes. Ele é muito legal. Ele sai com a gente, às vezes, também."

"O que vocês fazem?"

"Bebemos depois do trabalho, maratonas de Madden... Você sabe – coisas diferentes."

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Maratonas de Madden?"

"Sim. Xbox. Football..." Ele para de falar como se eu fosse uma idiota e eu olho para ele.

"Eu sei o que é Madden*", eu digo maliciosamente, e eu só posso imaginar a atrocidade daquelas noites. Gostaria de saber se Alice sai com eles quando a programação é football.

_*Madden NFL – jogo de football americano para o Xbox._

"Você deve sair com a gente em breve", diz ele. Ele não espera por uma resposta antes de prosseguir. "Oh! Alguém que você deve evitar é Jessica, a nossa secretária. Essa cadela fofoca mais que a Tyra Banks. Não lhe diga nada, a menos que você queira ver o assunto na primeira página da porra do jornal que eles passam em torno a cada mês."

Concordo com a cabeça. "Jessica. Pior do que Tyra Banks. Entendi."

"Então há Shelly. Ela é como a mãe pata de toda a bagunça fodida no nosso andar. Deus a abençoe por tentar. Não fale palavrão na frente dela... Ela não gosta disso." Ele toca sua orelha esquerda e estremece como se estivesse revivendo uma memória dolorosa.

Ele dá uma mordida grande em seu hambúrguer. Com a boca cheia de comida que ele diz: "E, claro, você me conhece, Emmett McCarty, mais conhecido como o filho da puta mais legal que você já conheceu." Ele pisca, um ato menos encantador por sua exibição aberta de alimento mastigado.

**XxxXxxX**

Eu falo com o médico sexy antes de realmente vê-lo. Nossa operação ocorre através do telefone, então eu obviamente não tinha ideia de como ele era sexy na época.

Se eu o tivesse visto antes, talvez eu tivesse posto de lado sua grosseria. Talvez eu tivesse sido distraída por sua beleza e esquecido a nossa conversa completamente.

É engraçado como as coisas funcionam.

"Então, Emmett está fazendo um bom trabalho facilitando as coisas para você?" Alice usa seu pequeno pé para impulsionar-se para frente em sua cadeira de rodinhas enquanto distraidamente reúne os prontuários.

"Tanto quanto possível", eu lhe asseguro. "Eu definitivamente sei quem evitar."

Seus olhos encaram os meus. "Ele falou merda sobre mim?" Ela está suspeita.

"Não", eu rapidamente asseguro. "Ele disse que você era legal. Por quê?"

Ela relaxa, embora não completamente, e começa a sua história. "Emmett acha que é engraçado. Ele gosta de criar todas essas histórias malucas sobre mim e dizer às pessoas novas para me evitar como a peste."

Eu acho graça. "Como o quê?"

"Coisas diferentes. Ele disse a uma pessoa que eu era esquizofrênica e poderia atacar a qualquer momento, e que ela deveria sobretudo proteger suas costas, visto que esse era o meu principal interesse de ataque."

Eu sorrio.

"Oh, e ele disse a outra pessoa que eu e Aro estávamos tendo um caso de amor secreto. Quero dizer, sério, você _viu_ Aro. Uma de suas pernas é mais curta que a outra! Ele manca quando anda."

"Não uh!"

"Juro por Deus. Não é óbvio, mas eu totalmente vejo."

Eu não posso mais me segurar – eu rio em voz alta, ganhando o interesse de Jessica a vários metros de distância.

"Você tem certeza que ele não disse nada sobre mim?" Alice exige.

"Sim, Alice. Eu tenho certeza."

"Eu vou descobrir se ele disse, você sabe."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

Ela se recosta contra sua cadeira, parecendo exausta, e suspira. "Quando no inferno teremos prontuários sem papel? Gastamos mais tempo escrevendo nessas merdas do que cuidando dos pacientes."

"Você _sabe_ que isso irá acontecer em junho", Jessica responde, claramente escutando a nossa conversa.

Alice revira os olhos, mas não responde.

"Bolsos!" Emmett de repente surge do nada. "Os exames de laboratório do Senhor Williams acabaram de voltar e sua hemoglobina está em 7,8. Você se importaria de chamar o médico para mim?"

Sento-me reta, surpresa que Emmett esteja realmente fazendo algum trabalho. "Claro."

Eu abro a lista médicos no computador e percorro os nomes, e encontro o nome em algum lugar perto do topo. _Dr. Cullen_.

Alice sai da estação das enfermeiras enquanto eu chamo o Pager dele. Nem mesmo cinco minutos mais tarde, ele liga de volta.

_Excelente serviço dos médicos aqui_, eu penso bem humorada. Eles geralmente nunca retornam as ligações tão rapidamente.

A voz é suave, quando ele fala, as palavras fluem através do receptor como seda. Ele parece cansado, mas alerta.

"Aqui é o Doutor Cullen, o meu Pager foi chamado."

"Oh, oi Doutor Cullen, meu nome é Bella. Eu chamei a respeito do Sr. Williams, o seu paciente do 434, que foi internado com uma hemorragia gastrointestinal. Sua hemoglobina depois de duas horas acabou de voltar e está em 7,8."

Há uma pausa na outra extremidade da linha. Por um momento, eu me pergunto se eu já o perdi. Finalmente, ele fala. "E o que as minhas recomendações dizem?"

Sua voz não é mais gentil. Eu recuo e me esforço para encontrar o prontuário, amaldiçoando minhas habilidades de enfermeira por não tê-lo pronto e em mãos.

"Umm... um momento..."

Ele não me dá a chance de encontrá-lo.

"Se você tivesse se preocupado em ler as ordens médicas teria visto que no prontuário diz para me chamar só se estivesse abaixo de 7,5."

"Oh. Eu uh..."

"Obrigado." Suas palavras, que soam muito ingratas dado o seu significado, são cortadas pelo clique do receptor.

Eu fico olhando para o telefone na minha mão, pasma.

"Que idiota", eu falo para mim mesma. De repente, Alice está de volta ao meu lado. Ela me ouviu.

"Oh, você está falando do Dr. Cullen?" ela pergunta com uma risadinha. "Ele é normalmente legal, mas pode ter seus momentos. Emmett deveria tê-la avisado. Você está bem?"

Seus olhos de repente se enchem de preocupação, pois ela se preocupa comigo.

"Oh sim", eu digo, recusando a sua preocupação. Eu respiro fundo e ofereço a ela um pequeno sorriso. "Nada que eu não possa lidar."

Mas o meu desagrado com o médico quente é alimentado com o que eu acho que é um ódio muito justificado.

Mais tarde naquela semana, uma hora ou mais depois do almoço, eu ouçoJessica conversando com um flebotomista* ruiva sobre o Dr. Cullen. Elas falam baixinho, fofoca presunçosa escorrendo de cada palavra, mas eu ainda consigo escutar que o Dr. Cullen é bom de se ver. Além disso, ele tem um pai, também Dr. Cullen, que carrega exatamente os mesmos atributos no que diz respeito à beleza.

_*Profissional responsável por fazer uma incisão praticada na veia. Desde o ato de colher o sangue para um exame laboratorial até realizar uma sangria._

Eu me vejo reconhecidamente curiosa sobre ele. Mas parece que alguns médicos recebem automaticamente um impulso em sua aparência simplesmente por causa de seu título. Qualquer Zé ninguém de repente se torna um gato digno de briga.

Eu não caio nessa. Nem mesmo por um segundo. Se há uma coisa que eu prometi no começo da minha carreira, é que eu nunca namoraria um médico.

No entanto, isso não me impede de ficar curiosa.

Por volta das quatro horas, eu finalmente encontro a oportunidade de trabalhar em alguns prontuários. Eu coloco os prontuários dos meus pacientes em uma mesa e me mantenho ocupada, nunca me importando com o fato de que eu não vi Emmett em mais de uma hora. Sem o seu vozeirão, há, finalmente, um momento de paz.

Eu aproveito alguns minutos sem interrupção. Então, através da minha visão periférica, eu vejo alguém sentar-se à minha frente, do outro lado da mesa. Eu olho automaticamente.

Eu suspiro.

Ele é um jovem médico, talvez em seus trinta e poucos anos, com cabelo cor de bronze chocante e uma mandíbula forte. Seu nariz é reto, curvando-se um pouco no final, seus lábios carnudos. Seus olhos, situados sob sobrancelhas espessas, estão abatidos e escondidos.

Ele não olha para mim, não me reconhece em tudo, mas em vez disso abre um prontuário e começa a folhear o seu conteúdo. Eu rapidamente tento me recuperar antes que ele me veja de boca aberta.

_Este_ é o Dr. Cullen?

_Médicos sexy assim só existem em Grey's Anatomy._

Eu abaixo o meu olhar e sinto uma súbita onda de irritação ao me lembrar da nossa conversa ontem. Ele tinha sido um idiota, mas provavelmente nem sequer sabia que era comigo que ele tinha falado. Idiotas não perdem tempo com pretextos como se lembrar de nomes. Mas agora aqui está ele, evitando conversa, contato visual e todas as outras interações humanas normais.

Aqui está ele, ainda um idiota.

Então de repente ele me aborda. "Você tem a Senhora Carter do quarto 434?"

Meu olhar se encaixa ao dele e eu fico instantaneamente em êxtase por um par de esmeraldas verdes que parecem nem frios nem cruéis. Eles parecem cansados. A voz é a mesma de veludo, dolorosamente familiar, apesar da nossa breve conversa, e eu sei imediatamente que é a mesma pessoa.

Eu me recomponho, me ajeitando um pouco enquanto isso. Eu levo anos para encontrar a minha voz, e eu fico irritada por ele me afetar dessa maneira.

"Hum, não. Angela está cuidando dela. Gostaria que eu a chamasse?"

Ele fica de pé. "Por favor. Você pode pedir a ela para me encontrar lá?" Ele vai embora rapidamente, sem esperar uma resposta.

Abstenho-me de revirar os olhos e disco o número de telefone de Angela. Ela responde e garante-me que está em seu caminho para o quarto.

Com o Dr. Cullen desaparecido, eu sou capaz de respirar de novo.

Eles ficam fora por vários minutos. Eventualmente, ele se senta na cadeira em frente a mim novamente, impassível retornando aos seus prontuários sem um agradecimento ou mais reconhecimento. Eu não deixo isso me incomodar, e, em vez disso, me concentro em evitar o seu olhar também.

Ele coloca o prontuário no rack e sai alguns minutos mais tarde. Ele não diz adeus.

Desta vez eu reviro os olhos. Será que um pouco de cortesia comum mataria esses médicos? Seu comportamento arrogante é francamente cansativo.

Eu fico de mau humor, com esperança de fazer uma pausa rápida para ir ao banheiro. A porta do banheiro na nossa sala de descanso está fechada, como de costume, mas eu tento abri-la com a suposição de que estará trancada se estiver ocupado.

Eu vejo Angela pé no espelho tentando disfarçar seus olhos vermelhos. Nós duas saltamos e, em um lapso de julgamento estranho, eu esqueço meus modos e olho fixamente para ela. Cinco segundos passam. Então eu me lembro o que eu estou fazendo.

"Puxa, Angela! Eu sinto muito!" Peço desculpas. Ouço suas garantias de que está tudo bem enquanto eu saio e fecho a porta.

Sento-me na mesma mesa onde almoçamos para esperar, mas ela não leva muito tempo. Seus olhos ainda estão vermelhos e ela evita o meu olhar.

"Eu estou pronta agora", diz ela timidamente de cabeça baixa.

"Você está bem?" Eu imediatamente pergunto. Eu sei que eu sou nova por aqui, e ela não me conhece, mas parece rude fingir que está tudo bem, quando, obviamente, ela está chateada ao ponto de lágrimas.

"Eu estou bem", diz ela, mas seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas novamente com o pensamento. "Eu só estou sendo excessivamente sensível novamente." Ela dá uma risada sombria. "As pessoas ficam dizendo que eu preciso criar coragem."

"Alguém disse alguma coisa para você?"

Ela olha para mim intencionalmente. "Não foi nada."

"Deve ser _alguma coisa_. Você parece muito chateada com isso."

Por que eu sou sempre tão persistente? Eu espero que ela me diga para me foder, mas em vez disso ela suspira e enxuga os olhos com seu lenço.

"Dr. Cullen pode ser apenas um idiota", diz ela. O palavrão soa estranho vindo de seus lábios, uma observação que chama meu interesse. Ela deve estar realmente chateada. Eu franzo a testa e me endireito no meu lugar.

"O que ele fez?" Eu exijo. Eu estou aqui há apenas dois dias e já vi lágrimas derramadas em nome desse idiota. Eu nunca consigo compreender por que os médicos pensam automaticamente que foram concedidos com o título de Deus – como se só _eles_ importassem, e não pessoas inocentes e doces como Angela.

Ou eu, porra.

Ela funga e desloca-se para o outro pé. Ela parece que quer se sentar, mas eu suponho que ela deva estar tentando escapar assim que puder e, consequentemente, renuncia a seu próprio conforto. Ela permanece de pé.

"Bem, o paciente perguntou a ele sobre os efeitos colaterais de um dos novos remédios que começou a tomar, e quando ele terminou, eu perguntei-lhe se as ondas de calor eram um efeito colateral também. O paciente tinha me perguntado isso antes, Bella. Eu só queria ter certeza que o tópico havia sido abordado." Ela me olha desesperadamente, implorando para eu entender. "Bem, se ele virou para mim e, bem na frente da paciente e sua família, me disse que aquele não era momento de aula. Que era momento de cuidar do paciente. Ele me disse que talvez eu devesse ter prestado mais atenção na escola _enfermagem_ e, talvez, então, eu soubesse a resposta." Ela diz "enfermagem" como se fosse uma coisa ruim, levando-me a crer que o Dr. Cullen a abordou de uma forma similar. Seu rosto está ficando vermelho enquanto ela revive a memória.

Eu estou chocada. "Você está brincando comigo?" Eu choramingo.

Ela parece chocada com o meu desabafo. "Não", ela diz pateticamente. "Eu nunca fiquei tão... _envergonhada_! Até mesmo a família da paciente veio e me pediu desculpas depois que tudo estava acabado. Eles disseram que ele não tinha o direito de ser tão duro comigo. Foi... Deus, foi humilhante." Ela sopra em seu lenço. Felizmente, ela está começando a se acalmar.

"Bem, existem médicos idiotas em todos os lugares, Angela", eu digo, na esperança de acalmá-la um pouco. "Uma vez um médico _gritou _comigo na frente do paciente."

Ela fica assustada. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu trouxe as luvas do tamanho errado."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Sim. Então eu gentilmente lhe disse para não gritar comigo, nem agora nem nunca. Então eu saí e não voltei. A enfermeira responsável teve que ajudá-lo."

"Bem, Dr. Cullen não gritou comigo, felizmente", disse ela amargamente. "Ele falou comigo como se eu fosse a maior idiota do mundo."

_Não, Angela. O maior idiota do mundo é o médico que acha que nunca vai receber o troco por suas ações_.

Mas eu não digo isso. Eu apenas sorrio com simpatia.

"Não deixe que isso te incomode, Angela. Algumas pessoas são idiotas. Isso é problema deles, não seu."

Ela não parece convencida.

"Nunca ouviu falar de karma?" Eu pergunto vagamente. "Ele existe, sabe?"

Ela sorri, mas é obviamente forçado. "Obrigada, Bella. Espero que você esteja certa." Ela verifica o relógio e olha para a porta. "Eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho. Obrigada pela conversa."

"Não se preocupe", eu digo, e ela me oferece um último sorriso seco antes de deixar a sala de descanso.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Dr. Cullen está cuidando de um dos meus pacientes hoje. Eu tento não pensar muito nele – sobre seus olhos verdes, sua forte mandíbula, ou nas lágrimas de Ângela por causa dele – mas é difícil às vezes.

Em um ponto, eu admito que não sei como fazer um pedido de laboratório básico no computador. Jessica torna sua missão me ensinar e me encontro presa em seu computador por sólidos trinta minutos enquanto ela alternadamente reclama do sistema e mostra-me o que fazer.

Eu não vejo a abordagem do Dr. Cullen. Não até que Jessica cumprimenta-o abertamente.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen. Como você está hoje?"

Ela está quase desmaiando de sua cadeira com a visão dele. Ele está à procura de um prontuário, mas faz uma pausa para olhar para ela. Então seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Eu estou bem, Jessica." Ele olha para o lado. Eu pisco e faço o mesmo.

"Que prontuário você está procurando?" Ela pergunta ansiosa. Minha lição no computador é abandonada e ela salta para ajudá-lo. Eu me esforço para não rolar os olhos.

Mas, para a sorte dele é um paciente _meu_. E o prontuário está diretamente em frente a mim, sob meu braço como se eu estivesse protegendo-o do Dr. Cullen e do mundo. Eu nem percebo que está comigo até que Jessica esteja erguendo-o longe de mim.

"Aqui está!" ela exclama. "Parece que Bella estava escondendo de você, Dr. Cullen."

Eu considero assassinar Jessica, e mesmo debato lugares para esconder o corpo, mas não há tempo.

"Bella, esta paciente é sua?"

Estou chocada por ele se lembrar do meu nome – embora tenham passado cinco segundos desde sua última expressão – mas abstenho-me do suspiro dramático.

"Sim, senhor." Eu quero me matar por tê-lo chamado de senhor. Eu perdi absolutamente todos os pingos de dignidade que tenho.

"Estou prestes a ir vê-la."

_Umm... ok_. Isso é o que eu quero dizer. O que eu realmente digo é nada. O que eu realmente _faço_ é arrastar bunda atrás dele enquanto ele caminha pelo corredor. E eu tento muita, muita dificuldade de não olhar para a _sua_ bunda, porque ele renuncia seu jaleco hoje e _porra, _ele fica sexy em _scrubs*_.

_*Não há uma palavra em português para traduzir scrubs. A minha cunhada é enfermeira e ela me disse que eles chamam de uniforme. Aqui, o profissional da saúde os usa no centro cirúrgico; nos Estados Unidos, eles os usam dentro do hospital – como um uniforme mesmo – por baixo do jaleco. Médicos, enfermeiros e outros profissionais de dentro do hospital geralmente são diferenciados pela cor do scrubs. Eu particularmente acho que uniforme não é a palavra correta, então, como todo mundo sabe que eu estou falando, ficará scrubs mesmo._

_Eu totalmente daria em cima dele_.

Mas que diabos! Será que _eu_ acabo de pensar nisso mesmo?

Eu não _saio_ com médicos. Nerds arrogantes que de repente acham que são um presente de Deus para a humanidade? Isso seria um ponto negativo. Um grande, _grande_ ponto negativo.

Embora com os braços fortes do Dr. Cullen e seus cabelos 'fodíveis', eu tenho dificuldade em imaginá-lo lendo histórias em quadrinhos e se masturbando nas cenas da Princesa Leia. Pelo contrário, a minha imaginação corre numa direção muito mais pervertida.

Nós entramos no quarto da paciente, onde ele sorri e encanta até as meias da pobre senhora. Ele tem grandes habilidades com isso, fica muito claro. Na verdade, ele não parece tão ruim assim. Não é como aquela vez no telefone. E, definitivamente, não é digno de levar enfermeiras inocentes às lágrimas.

Talvez seja um ato. É tudo uma farsa. _Obviamente._

Ele fala com a paciente por alguns minutos, e então algo acontece. Algo glorioso, que abre o céu e faz com que os anjos cantem e a pequena luz de oportunidade desça sobre o quarto.

Ele me dá a oportunidade de corrigi-lo. Uma oportunidade que a maioria dos enfermeiros iria ignorar, mas eu estou muito interessada em discutir porque... bem, é pelo paciente, depois de tudo. _Certo_.

O diabo no meu ombro cacareja maliciosamente.

"Eu vou mudar o seu medicamento para dor para Vicodin", diz ele. "Você poderá tomar de um a dois comprimidos a cada quatro a seis horas, se você precisar, ok? Basta pedir a sua enfermeira. Você precisa de algo para a dor agora?"

Senhora Benson concorda. Eu limpo minha garganta, mas o Dr. Cullen me ignora.

"Senhorita, um..."

"É Bella", eu digo com uma voz doce, açucarada. Acho que ele esqueceu meu nome, afinal. Fodido.

Ele me dá _aquele olhar_. "Bella. Você pode buscar para a Senhora Benson algo para a dor, por favor?" Pergunta ele friamente, me mandando sair do quarto. É um completo cento e oitenta graus do tom que ele usou com sua paciente.

Mas eu não saio. "Eu realmente não acho que a sua escolha de medicação contra a dor seja uma boa ideia", eu digo, em vez, reunindo todas as minhas forças internas, do meu pai e do pai dele pai e, inferno, _de todos_ os pais. Essa não sou eu, mas eu sou obrigada a ir até o fim. _Por Angela_.

Eu posso praticamente ouvir a tensão de seus músculos já que cada fibra de seu corpo fica tensa. Ele olha para mim e seus olhos escurecem. "Oh Bem, infelizmente para você, você é apenas uma enfermeira, _Bella_ . Você não pode discutir isso."

_Apenas uma enfermeira_. Eu quero socá-lo até derrubá-lo.

Sua voz é tão escura, tão fria, que qualquer outro provavelmente recuaria, mas isso seria demonstrar fraqueza. E se há uma coisa que eu não vou fazer no meu momento de definição – no momento em que eu, enfermeira Bella Swan, confronto Dr. Cullen, um feito que provavelmente deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo e provavelmente nunca será feito novamente em toda a espécie dos enfermeiros – é demonstrar fraqueza.

"Eu estou apenas cuidando do interesse da minha paciente, Dr. Cullen." Eu olho para a Senhora Benson, que olha para nós dois com olhos arregalados e cautelosos. "Você gostaria que fizéssemos isso, não é Senhora Benson?"

"Por favor, me esclareça, _Bella_, por que motivo você acha que a minha escolha de medicação para dor é uma má decisão."

Isto pode não ser o melhor argumento do mundo, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa. Deve irritá-lo, pelo menos, o que é realmente o meu objetivo. Então eu vou adiante.

"Bem, _Dr. Cullen_, a Senhora Benson foi admitida com a coluna fraturada, o que faz com que ela se queixe de dor quase constantemente. Podemos _supor_ que ela seja aliviada pelo Vicodin, mas com base na minha experiência anterior com fraturas e osteoporose, eu duvido. Supondo-se que não fique aliviada, ela estará solicitando a dose máxima de dois comprimidos de Vicodin a cada quatro horas, o que são 1000mg de Tylenol a cada quatro horas. Isso acaba sendo 5.000 mg de Tylenol por dia. Parece um pouco demais para uma mulher de 80 anos de idade, você não acha?"

Eu fiz isso – eu o confrontei na frente de seu paciente, fazendo exatamente o mesmo movimento "Cullen-dramalhão" que ele havia feito com Angela. Pelo menos, é isso que eu o chamei.

Eu olho para ele diretamente nos olhos, a minha voz continua calma e inabalável. Estou certa de que, se olhares pudessem matar, eu teria caído morta. Seu olhar é letal.

Eu quero me encolher num canto, mas eu defendo o meu território. É muito tarde, tarde demais para recuar agora – não sem parecer estúpida.

"_Bella."_ Meu Deus com o meu nome. "Eu defino os parâmetros por uma razão. É o seu trabalho como _enfermeira_ monitorar seu consumo e garantir que ela não entre em uma overdose."

"_Dr. Cullen_." É isso mesmo – dois podem jogar este jogo. "Você pode tentar se justificar durante todo o dia, mas a realidade é que a próxima enfermeira irá dar a ela o medicamento para dor quando for devido, se a paciente estiver com dor. Da forma como _você_ ordenou. E isso irá colocá-la em perigo de insuficiência hepática."

Seus olhos brilham na Senhora Benson, que parece completamente entretida pela nossa exibição. Eu estou surpresa que ela não tenha tocado a campainha para pedir um balde de pipoca ainda.

Então seus olhos estão de volta nos meus, escuros e com raiva. "Nós vamos acabar de discutir isso lá fora."

Eu saio sem me preocupar em esperar por ele. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo mais eu posso continuar com isso. Não é como eu costumo agir. Eu posso me defender, com certeza. Mas iniciar tal comportamento corajoso? Com alguém tão intimidador como Dr. Cullen, nem menos? E sexy, não vamos esquecer sexy.

Mas eu penso em Angela, e nas lágrimas dela, e eu percebo que tudo vale à pena.

Então eu sinto uma mão firme no meu braço, me girando. Estou pressionada contra a parede, e toda a ferocidade, toda a fúria que é o Dr. Cullen é canalizada em mim em uma furiosa e implacável carranca. Ele não libera seu aperto, mas estou ciente de que eu poderia facilmente gritar se as coisas ficarem desesperadas.

Isso realmente não me faz sentir muito melhor.

"O _que_ você pensa que está fazendo?" ele sussurra para mim, seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Eu estou desconfiada e, francamente, um pouco irritada que ele esteja me tocando ao mesmo tempo mostrando a bunda dessa maneira. Já para não falar, um pouquinho excitada.

_O que há de errado comigo?_

Eu arrebato rapidamente meu braço de seu aperto, revoltada comigo mesma.

"Só protegendo a minha paciente de erros médicos prejudiciais", eu digo maliciosamente.

"Há hora para discutir essas coisas, e não inclui o leito dela. E definitivamente não na frente da minha paciente." Ele mantém a voz baixa para que ele não leve para o corredor, mas seu tom de voz é forte o suficiente para cortar aço.

"Sim, bem, há hora para discutir suas queixas com uma enfermeira, se você não gosta do que ela está fazendo. _E definitivamente não na frente do paciente_."

Ele está confuso, mas não menos irritado. "Do que você está falando?" ele sibila.

"Estou falando de você humilhar Angela na frente do seu paciente no outro dia."

Eu vejo o reconhecimento nos olhos dele, mas ele tão rapidamente se livra dele. "O que aconteceu entre mim e outra enfermeira não é da sua preocupação. Você deveria ser sábia para se preocupar consigo mesma, _Bella._"

"Bem, eu acho que é um pouco difícil quando a minha amiga está morrendo de chorar no banheiro por causa do que você fez!"

Meu dedo está de repente, apontando para o peito dele, provavelmente cometendo um milhão de tragédias médico-enfermeira de algum tipo. Eu me pergunto se posso entrar em apuros por isso. Eu me pergunto se _ele_ pode ficar em apuros por isso.

Então eu me sinto mal por Angela. Eu, obviamente, apenas a revelei, espero que ela não tivesse o objetivo de parecer forte e confiante.

"Talvez a sua amiga precise desenvolver uma espinha dorsal. O mundo é sujo, Bella. Nem todo mundo vai segurar sua mão e ser bom para ela."

Mas. Que. _Idiota_.

Assim como todos os médicos arrogantes que eu conheci, esse não é diferente. Dr. Cullen ganha o prêmio de o mais arrogante filho da puta do dia. E eu tive o suficiente.

Eu me afasto dele, longe da parede, e ele felizmente dá um passo para trás para me dar algum espaço. Eu provavelmente teria lançado o meu joelho em suas bolas se ele não tivesse, boa aparência ou não. Eu estou cheia.

"É chamado de humanidade", eu cuspi nele. "Cortesia comum. Não faça coisas ruins a seus colegas de trabalho. Somos uma equipe, _doutor_. Não seus escravos."

Eu caminho de volta para a estação das enfermeiras, deixando-o parado no corredor. Eu não sei o que fazer agora – Eu posso muito bem ficar sentada enquanto ele está aqui e fingir que nada disso aconteceu? Ele vai voltar a qualquer momento para terminar de olhar os prontuários...

Mas eu não tenho que decidir. Alice me encontra com olhos selvagens, e prontamente me agarra pelo braço e orienta-me para longe. Nós entramos na sala dos medicamentos.

"Que diabos foi isso?" ela exige com a respiração pesada e animada. Eu não sei qual diabos é o seu problema.

"O quê?" E pergunto inocentemente, não querendo me entregar, se ela estiver de fato, referindo-se a algo completamente alheio ao nosso pequeno show no corredor. Mas isso é altamente improvável. Sua sobrancelha erguida, duvidosa me diz isso.

"Sério?" Diz ela. "Você seriamente vai negar esse pequeno show que vocês dois acabaram de dar?"

Eu olho atrás de mim, preocupada. Mas a porta está fechada e não há mais ninguém aqui. "Será que outras pessoas nos viram?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente.

"Só eu, eu acho."

"Graças a Deus." Eu não me incomodo em esconder meu suspiro de alívio.

"O que foi aquilo, afinal?"

Não há nenhum ponto em mentir para ela. E se há uma pessoa aqui que eu posso confiar, eu acho que é ela.

"Eu discordei dele na frente de sua paciente", eu explico. Seus olhos se arregalam comicamente, então eu rapidamente dou o golpe para matar. "Hum... de propósito. Só para irritá-lo."

Sim, isso soa verdadeiramente nobre da minha parte. A novata que dá mijadas propositadamente em todos os médicos sexy. Devo aceitar o meu prêmio de Enfermeira do Ano agora ou mais tarde?

"Você está brincando!" sussurra excitada. "Mas por quê? Foi por causa do telefonema no outro dia?"

Eu começo a contar toda a história, começando com Angela e terminando com tudo o que ele disse antes de nos separarmos. Deixo de fora a parte sobre como bonita e clara sua pele era ou o quão bem seu pós barba cheirava enquanto ele estava usando cada grama de contenção para não me matar no corredor.

Ela responde com uma gargalhada. "Deus, eu não posso esperar para contar a Emmett sobre isso", diz ela.

Eu suspiro, meus olhos se arregalaram em alarme. "O quê? Não, você não pode dizer a Emmett", eu argumento.

"Por que não?"

"Eu não quero que isso vaze, Alice. Eu mal comecei a trabalhar aqui, faz apenas uma semana. Favor, por favor, _por favor,_ não diga a Emmett! "

Ela franze a testa em decepção, mas eventualmente concorda.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou", ela me assegura. "Seu segredo está seguro comigo, eu acho." Ela parece como se alguém tivesse acabado de chutar seu cachorro.

Eu suspiro de alívio e agradeço.

Nós lentamente voltamos para a estação das enfermeiras. Eu contemplo protelar, ou então me esconder no quarto de um paciente ou algo assim, mas eu me recuso a dar ao Dr. Cullen essa satisfação. Sem mencionar que a porta da sala dos medicamentos é diretamente visível de seu assento.

Eu secretamente espero que ele tenha ido.

Mas assim que saio da sala, eu vejo que ele ainda está lá. Ele está meditando sobre o prontuário, virando as páginas com mais força do que o necessário. Ele não me vê até que eu passo por ele na estação.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, com raiva, se estreitaram, e mais aquecidos do que eu me lembro de antes. Eles estão queimando, praticamente me convidando para uma revanche, simplesmente para que eu possa testemunhar a sua intensidade de tão perto novamente.

Eu escapo para a sala de descanso, tentando gerir as minhas respirações pesadas enquanto reavalio tudo o que aconteceu e a maneira que estou me sentindo atualmente.

Dr. Cullen, obviamente, tem algum tipo de louco poder vodu nos olhos, e cada fibra do meu ser terá que tomar precauções para evitar o seu efeito.

* * *

**N/A: Só para esclarecer, Edward é um hospitalista. Se você não tem certeza do que é, é o médico que cuida de você enquanto você está internado, se você não tiver um médico primário (ou qualquer médico, em alguns casos, então um cardiologista ou cirurgião poderá assumir se for necessário). Hospitalistas fazem rondas na Emergência, mas eles não são os primeiros médicos que o vêem quando você dá entrada no hospital. O médico da Emergência cuida de você primeiro. Rosalie é uma hospitalista também.**

**Nem tudo nessa história será a partir de experiências da minha vida real. Isso não é necessariamente como eu ou meus colegas de trabalho agimos. Se Emmett diz algo depreciativo sobre um paciente para Bella, por favor, não pense que todos os enfermeiros são assim ou falam dessa maneira. Algumas coisas são para o bem de entretenimento – caso contrário, eu teria acabado por trabalhar 7 dias por semana, que é, na verdade, ainda menos divertido do que parece.**

**N/T: Bem, a nossa autora é enfermeira e veremos muitas dessas explicações por aqui. Eu não sou profissional da saúde, mas farei o possível para explicar tudo da forma mais clara possível. Eu procurei saber se no Brasil existe a especialidade de Edward, e vejam o que eu encontrei: **

"**O médico hospitalista é uma especialidade em contínua ascensão nos EUA e começa a ter destaque aqui em nosso país. A natureza de seu trabalho implica na coordenação da assistência ao paciente da admissão até a alta hospitalar. Sendo assim, esse médico possui um perfil que pode ser utilizado de forma positiva ao auxiliar o gerenciamento de leitos em função da superlotação do pronto-socorro."**

* * *

_**Bem, o que acharam do Dr. Cullen? Ele mereceu o que Bella fez com ele? Será que Emmett irá descobrir o debate acalorado no corredor? **_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Beijo para:**

**Raskia - nossa fonoaudióloga**

**Adê - estudante de enfermagem.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Eu prefiro sucrilhos**

Eu não vejo o Dr. Cullen novamente pelo resto da semana. Não que eu tenha procurado por ele, ou qualquer coisa. Esta é apenas uma observação inocente.

No entanto, é logo evidente que Emmett está ciente do pequeno encontro que tivemos no corredor. Ele me cumprimenta uma manhã com um sorriso sagaz e discretamente diz: "Então... Eu ouvi que você e o Dr. Cullen fizeram uma pequena dança do acasalamento no corredor no outro dia."

Eu não posso esconder a minha exclamação de surpresa. Jessica, escuta, como de costume e lança um olhar sujo na minha direção.

"Como você ficou sabendo sobre isso?" Eu exijo com a minha voz baixa em advertência. Eu estava bastante certa de que Alice era a única pessoa que sabia. Será que ela me delatou?

A resposta de Emmett é simples. "Ele me disse."

"Ele? Quem é 'ele'?"

"Dr. Cullen, é claro. Vamos, Bolsos. Acorde". Ele acena com a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu imediatamente o chuto para longe.

Dr. Cullen falou sobre mim? _Puta merda_. Isso não pode ser bom.

"Você falou com ele?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente, e eu sei que devo soar patética. Eu deveria estar fingindo que não me importo com nada disso.

"Sim, a gente saiu", diz ele. Aparentemente a notícia é velha, mas eu estou surpresa.

"Bem, por que você não disse nada?" Meu tom é de acusação. Eu não quero soar dessa maneira, mas caramba, teria sido bom saber. Ele poderia ter acrescentado essa merda antes ou depois de seu estúpido discurso sobre Tyra Banks.

Ele parece confuso. "Devo escrever uma lista de todos com quem eu saio ou algo assim?" Pergunta ele, sarcasticamente.

"Cale a boca, Emmett. Você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Então, o que ele te disse?" Eu persisto.

"Que ele está loucamente excitado e quer ser o pai dos seus filhos."

Ele diz isso com uma cara séria. E eu deveria saber melhor... Eu realmente deveria. Mas, como a paternidade das acima citadas crianças exigiria algumas preliminares deliciosamente perversas - do tipo que reconhecidamente ocuparam minha mente em mais de uma ocasião, esta semana - Eu possivelmente faço a coisa mais idiota de todos os tempos e permito que a minha boca se abra antes de eu pensar.

"Sério?"

A palavra realmente soa meio esperançosa, o que é terrivelmente embaraçoso. Eu gostaria de poder tomá-las de volta nem mesmo meio segundo depois que saíram da minha boca.

Emmett bufa. "Não, não realmente."

Eu raramente coro, mas eu suspeito que meu rosto esteja quente o suficiente para fritar bacon.

"Sim, muito bom. Porque isso seria estranho", eu digo, tentando parecer indiferente. Mas Emmett não se deixa enganar. Ele me olha com curiosidade.

"Então você já conheceu muitas pessoas por aqui?" ele pergunta, e eu fico grata pela mudança de assunto.

"Não, na verdade. Apenas vocês. Oh, e o esquisito que vive a duas portas da minha. Posso ouvi-lo vomitar através de umas cinco paredes todas as manhãs. Ele é nojento".

Ele parece impressionado. "Uau, Bolsos. Você ganhou de mim. Meu vizinho apenas me empresta leite e essas merdas. Nunca me deu ao luxo de ouvi-lo vomitar antes do café."

"Sim, bem. Você tem que escolher o seu apartamento com sabedoria nos dias de hoje. Caso contrário, você está perdido."

"Certo, certo. Bem, parece que a sua vida social está muito próspera." Seu tom é coloquial e ainda sarcástico, mas não eu não me ofendo. Minha vida social é uma porcaria agora. Eu sei disso.

Depois do trabalho, eu costumo ir para casa e assistir um pouco de TV antes de desmaiar no sofá. Em dias que eu não trabalho, eu procrastino ao desembalar as minhas coisas e sair para cuidar das contas e compras de supermercado, de modo que eu realmente eu só faço duas ou três coisas, mas ainda me sinto como se tivesse passado o dia correndo para lá e para cá. Me manter ocupada ajuda a me sentir um pouco menos patética.

"Bem, meu sofá está tendo muita ação, se é isso o que você quer dizer."

Emmett concorda. Ele realmente não parece mesmo estar me ouvindo, ou então ele simplesmente não se importa. "Então, eu suponho que você não tenha encontrado alguém em que esteja realmente interessada", ele diz casualmente.

Eu fico um pouco perturbada com a súbita mudança nessa conversa. "Interessada?"

"Sim, você sabe. Para fazer bebês e essas merdas."

Eu suspiro. "Emmett..."

"Só me anime, Bolsos. Alguém que você achou bonito?"

Além do sexy e grosseiro médico, que me odeia? Para ser honesta, ninguém tem realmente chamado minha atenção.

"Não realmente", eu minto.

"Bom. Eu conheço alguém que seria _perfeito_ para você. Apenas me diga quando você quiser conhecê-lo."

Eu estou surpresa. "Oh, eu uh... Eu não vou a encontro às cegas:" Eu protesto. "Sinto muito."

"Você _não_ ia a encontros às cegas", ele me corrige. "Agora você vai. Sábado à noite está bom para você?"

"Não."

"Tudo bem, na sexta à noite então."

"_Não_ , Emmett..."

"Cristo, Bolsos", ele exclama, exasperado. "Apenas relaxe. Você está de folga neste fim de semana e já disse que não conhece ninguém, o que se traduz em ficar no seu sofá sozinha todas as noites. O mínimo que você pode fazer é sair e conhecer algumas pessoas."

Eu faço uma careta para ele, porque caramba, ele está certo. Eu _preciso_ conhecer algumas pessoas. Mas, se este encontro azedar, Deus me ajude, eu irei servir os testículos de Emmett em uma bandeja.

"Tudo bem," eu resmungo, revirando os olhos em irritação. "Mas não espere que eu me divirta."

Emmett é só sorrisos, e isso me dá uma estranha sensação desagradável na boca do estômago. "Eu não sonharia com isso, Bolsos".

**XxxxXxxxX**

Alice convida a si mesma para ir ao meu minúsculo apartamento para que ela possa me ajudar a me arrumar para o meu encontro. Eu insisto que não preciso de ajuda - Quero dizer, eu não sou retardada, eu sei combinar uma blusa com a calça - mas ela não quer ouvir.

Ela embaralha as roupas no meu armário, bufando e suspirando a cada dois segundos. Ela fica mais e mais agitada a cada minuto.

"Vê isso?" Ela levanta uma das minhas camisas de flanela de manga comprida, extra-grande, uma remanescente de Charlie que eu roubei durante a minha última visita. "Isso nunca deve sair daí. Ela não combina com _nada_." Ela a joga na cama, mas a camisa atinge a borda e cai em uma pilha no chão.

"Hei!" Eu protesto, correndo para juntá-la. Eu a abraço contra o meu peito como se fosse o meu primogênito, protegendo-a de qualquer coisa que Alice esteja planejando agora.

"É uma camisa de_ homem_, Bella", ela diz balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu a uso quando estou em casa. Não há nada de errado com isso. É muito confortável."

"Mas e se um cara bonito aparecer?"

Este é um argumento fraco. Homens bonitos não apenas batem na minha porta como se eu estivesse estrelando algum tipo estranho de filme pornô com fetiche do cara bonito que entrega pizza.

"Por que um cara bonito viria até aqui?" Eu pergunto.

Alice está enterrada em algum lugar profundo dentro do meu armário. Eu consigo ouvir a voz dela, apenas é difícil descobrir de onde está vindo."Você deve sempre estar bonita quando está solteira, Bella. Você tem que estar pronta. _Apenas no caso._"

Eu reviro os olhos. Eu nunca fiz muito esforço quando se trata de homens. Se eu tiver que me enfeitar e fingir que sou alguém que eu não sou a fim de obter a sua atenção, então ele realmente não vale à pena. E para ser honesta, esse não é necessariamente o tipo de homem que eu quero atrair de qualquer maneira.

Eu me concentro na minha maquiagem. Eu não uso muito, mas foco mais em meus olhos sempre que eu vou me arrumar um pouco. Um pouco de delineador pode te dar um olhar agradável, sedutor, e isso pode ser benéfico se o encontro for interessante.

Mas para ser honesta, eu estou realmente um pouco nervosa. Uma parte de mim confia em Emmett, mas outra parte suspeita que ele iria me ferrar em um nanossegundo se isso significasse que ele daria umas risadas as custas do meu calvário.

"Tem certeza que você não conhece esse cara?" Eu pergunto para Alice. Tudo o que me foi dito é que ele é alto, tem cabelo escuro, e seu nome é Anthony. Alice nunca ouviu falar dele, o que eu acho suspeito.

"Não", ela responde.

"Você não acha um pouco estranho que ninguém o conheça?" Eu pergunto.

"Ele é amigo de Emmett, aparentemente", diz Alice, como se isso resolvesse tudo. "Então Emmett deve achá-lo legal. E eu não me preocuparia com ele ser um assassino em série ou qualquer coisa assim, porque você ainda tem uma semana de orientação. E isso significa uma semana inteira de Emmett deixar todo o trabalho dele para você fazer, então eu acho que ele não ousaria comprometer tudo antes disso."

Concordo com a cabeça. Isto é verdade.

Felizmente, eu já forcei Alice a configurar um código secreto comigo. Se o encontro for um fracasso, então eu vou pedir licença para ir ao banheiro, o mandar um sms com '_911'_ para Alice, então aguardar o telefonema de emergência – a desculpa iminente para uma fuga rápida.

Eu não sei como essas coisas funcionam ou como as pessoas lidam com isso, para ser honesta. Eu nunca fui a um encontro às cegas antes, e durante toda a noite eu fico secretamente criando estratégias sobre maneiras de dar uma olhada nesse cara antes mesmo que ele saiba que eu estou no restaurante. Dessa forma, eu poderia dar no pé se as coisas não fossem boas.

Não é que eu seja superficial ou qualquer coisa, mas eu tenho os meus limites.

Infelizmente, este feito não é possível sem conhecer o layout do restaurante com antecedência. E eu nunca tinha comido lá antes. Já para não falar que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como esse cara realmente se parece ou como eu farei para localizá-lo. Sim, às cegas realmente não é a minha praia.

Eu estou pronta dentro de uma hora - geralmente um longo período de tempo para mim, mas Alice insistiu em mudar minha roupa _três _vezes antes de finalmente concordar com uma saia azul escuro na altura do joelho e uma blusa combinando. Eu uso saltos baixos e maquiagem leve. Meu cabelo ondulado está solto ao longo das minhas costas.

Eu encontro o restaurante sem problemas. Eu ainda tenho alguns minutos de sobra, o que é bom, porque me dá tempo para ficar na entrada e dar uma espiada no lugar.

Eu dou uma olhada lá dentro e fico desanimada ao descobrir que há uma parede gigante no centro que bloqueia toda a maldita sala de jantar. Eu olho para ela com desdém e depois marcho para frente, parando quando a recepcionista me cumprimenta.

"Mesa para quantos?" ela pergunta educadamente.

"Dois, mas eu irei realmente encontrar com alguém aqui", eu explico. "Seu nome é Anthony. Ele é alto, com cabelos escuros."

Eu dou a ela tudo o que sei. Deus me ajude, se não for o suficiente.

"Anthony?" Ela examina o papel na frente dela. "Eu não tenho ninguém chamado Anthony na minha lista. Mas eu acho que sei de quem você está falando. Será um encontro às cegas?"

Eu fico confusa mas eu aceno de qualquer maneira. "Sim".

Ela tenta esconder um pequeno sorriso de quem sabe demais. "Por aqui".

Nós damos a volta na parede gigante, descendo três degraus até a sala de jantar. O local está ocupado, mas não lotado. O ambiente é silencioso e neutro, a iluminação é fraca, mas romantizada com uma pequena vela em cada mesa. Eu não posso evitar focar em cada mesa como um franco-atirador, ansiosamente à procura de uma com apenas um ocupante.

Eu não vejo a mesa até que seja tarde demais - nós estamos a apenas dois ou três metros de distância. Até então, o cabelo cor de bronze e olhos verdes pegam o meu olhar, e eu dou uma parada abrupta.

_Que porra é essa?_

Nós dois fazemos uma cara feia, espelhando a expressão do outro, e eu tento dizer a mim mesma que deve haver algum tipo de erro. Certamente Emmett não marcou um encontro para mim com o pomposo _Dr. Cullen_. Será que ele faria isso?

_Merda._

Dr. Cullen fica de pé com a minha chegada. A recepcionista puxa a minha cadeira para mim. "Aqui está, senhorita", diz ela profissionalmente. Por alguns segundos, eu olho fixamente para a cadeira, e então, como um zumbi, eu dou um passo a frente e me sento.

A recepcionista me dá um sorriso malicioso enquanto foge, obviamente, apaixonada pela boa aparência do Dr. Cullen. Ele se senta também, me olhando com cautela. Ele parece igualmente confuso.

Por alguns momentos dolorosos, nenhum de nós fala. Eu contemplo pedir licença para ir ao banheiro e mandar a minha mensagem de emergência, mas assim que eu tomo essa decisão, Dr. Cullen limpa a garganta.

"Isso é uma piada?" ele me pergunta a sério.

Apesar do fato de que eu estava pensando a mesma coisa, eu não posso evitar de me sentir um pouco ofendida.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta", eu digo com arrogância. "Talvez seja a que eu deveria estar fazendo a _você_".

"A mim? Por quê?" Ele parece ainda mais irritado do que eu, o que quer dizer muito. Eu gosto de olhar para o homem, mas Jesus Cristo, eu não quero ser obrigada a conversar com ele durante todo um jantar.

"Emmett é _seu_ amigo, não é?"

"Você acha que eu _pedi_ a ele para configurar isso?" Pergunta ele, surpreso. Isso não é o que eu realmente pensei, não, mas eu estou ofendida novamente, no entanto.

"Eu certamente espero que não. Não depois de você ter praticamente me assediado no corredor!"

Ele abre a boca para revidar, mas somos subitamente interrompidos pelo nosso garçom, que se apresenta como Riley. Eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria sequer me preocupar em fazer o pedido, mas Dr. Cullen me olha com impaciência, me forçando a tomar uma decisão precipitada.

Eu rapidamente peço uma bebida, tomando cuidado para fazer um ponto quando eu adiciono: "Faça dupla. Eu vou precisar de algo forte esta noite."

A mandíbula do Dr. Cullen fica tensa, mas ele não diz nada enquanto faz um pedido similar. Percebo que ele está vestindo uma camisa de botão com calça azul-escuro e uma gravata azul marinho para combinar. Seu cabelo, enquanto um pouco mais domesticado do que no trabalho, ainda é uma bagunça gloriosa. Ele está bem barbeado e eu posso sentir seu perfume, sutil e sedutor, do outro lado da mesa.

O garçom se afasta, e caímos em um silêncio desconfortável.

Dr. Cullen examina seu cardápio e me ignora, seus olhos estão duros e seu corpo tenso. Para ser honesta, ele é meio sexy assim. Eu não posso deixar de ficar apaixonada, mais uma vez, por quão lindo ele é. Especialmente quando eu o imagino em seu uniforme, um fato que eu acho um pouco perturbador.

Isso e o fato de que eu me imagino montando seu colo e lambendo sua mandíbula.

_Puta merda_.

Quando eu olho para cima do meu cardápio, é para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, sorrindo satisfeito.

"O que foi?" Eu atiro, auto-consciente e desconfiada.

"Você não vai sair, eu vejo", diz ele com condescendência.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele, assim que Riley coloca a minha bebida na minha frente. Eu fecho o meu cardápio, refaço a minha mente, e dou um enorme gole no meu _Whiskey Sour_*. Eu sorrio para Riley com gratidão, e depois me volto para o Dr. Cullen, com a minha determinação renovada. Dr. Cullen parece estar se divertindo.

_*Drink composto de wiskey, suco de limão, açúcar e opcionalmente uma pitada de clara de ovo. Com a clara de ovo, é às vezes chamado de Boston Sour. Ele é misturado em uma coqueteleira e servido puro ou com gelo._

"Bem, depois de ter sido tão rude comigo no outro dia, eu acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é me pagar um jantar", eu respondo.

Dr. Cullen não responde, mas provavelmente é porque Riley ainda está de pé entre nós, pacientemente à espera de uma chance de falar. Ele está sorrindo para nós, aparentemente, não tendo perdido a minha declaração.

"Estão prontos para pedir?" ele pergunta agradavelmente. Dr. Cullen e eu olhamos um para o outro. Relutantemente, ambos acenamos com a cabeça.

Eu peço a coisa mais cara do menu e acrescento o máximo de extras que posso. Eu secretamente espero que Dr. Cullen não se levante e saia, porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa pagar por isso depois de estar sem trabalho por duas semanas e com todas as despesas da mudança. Mas eu não penso nisso agora.

Eu me sinto um pouco mal por fazer isso com ele, mas não o suficiente para me fazer mudar de ideia.

Mas então, para minha surpresa, Dr. Cullen pede algo igualmente caro e devolve o menu com um sorriso agradável. Ele ainda agradece a nosso garçom.

Sozinhos novamente, o silêncio volta. Nós dois saboreamos nossas bebidas, evitando o contato com os olhos do outro, e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em como eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ele está pensando.

O meu lado paranóico está... bem... paranóico. Qual é a dele? Por que ele não está falando? Eu lanço olhares rápidos para ele, mas ele está perdido em pensamentos, propositadamente evitando o meu olhar.

Riley, eventualmente, me traz uma nova bebida. Só quando eu estou começando a suspeitar que possamos realizar a nossa refeição _inteira_ em silêncio, Dr. Cullen se remexe em seu assento e fala.

"Olha, eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu no outro dia." Eu fico surpresa que ele esteja pedindo desculpas, mesmo que tenha passado muito mais tempo do que deveria. O que não é surpreendente são suas próximas palavras. "No entanto, você ainda não deveria ter me contradito na frente da minha paciente." Sua voz é calma e segura. Ele sente-se fortemente sobre isso.

Eu penso por um momento e decido ser honesta. "Você está certo, talvez eu não devesse ter feito o que fiz. Não foi profissional. Mas você deve saber que eu fiz isso de propósito só para te chatear."

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco honesta _demais_, mas ele não parecia surpreso. Ele provavelmente suspeitava. "Bem, funcionou", diz ele. "E posso perguntar por quê?"

"Porque você estava sendo um babaca arrogante."

Seu rosto escurece, e eu posso dizer que ele quer discutir, mas Riley escolhe esse exato momento para nos apresentar a nossa comida. Nós permanecemos impassíveis enquanto tudo é colocado na mesa; Dr. Cullen está abertamente carrancudo e rudemente dispensa Riley quando ele nos pergunta se precisamos de mais alguma coisa.

Riley se vira para mim, confuso, então eu sorrio docemente antes de dizer que não.

Assim que ele está fora do alcance auditivo, Dr. Cullen se inclina para frente e com raiva sussurra: "Eu conheço você da porra de algum outro lugar? Você havia me conhecido... o que um minuto antes? E foi o suficiente para você tirar essas conclusões?"

"Eu falei com você ao telefone no outro dia, como uma questão de fato." Eu assobio. "Você agiu como um grande idiota, exatamente como agora. E você também fez a minha colega de trabalho chorar depois de tê-la humilhado na frente do _seu_ paciente. A sensação não é muito boa não é?"

Surpreendentemente, Dr. Cullen não responde. Ele permanece imóvel e aperta a ponta do nariz, na verdade parecendo um pouco estressado, e depois suspira antes de pegar o garfo e começar a comer. Ele não olha para mim e nenhum de nós fala.

Eu cautelosamente pego o meu próprio garfo e começo a comer, concluindo que essa tem de ser a coisa mais ridícula que já aconteceu comigo. Eu não posso nem imaginar por que eu ainda estou aqui.

Depois de um momento, Dr. Cullen se acalma. Ele olha para mim e sua voz está medida. "Você está certa, Bella. Eu agi como um idiota naquele dia. Eu estava tendo um dia ruim e não deveria ter descontado nela."

Eu não posso acreditar que ele está se desculpando. Eu fico um pouco surpresa, mas principalmente, estou aliviada...?

Mas eu não o tiro do castigo tão facilmente. "Você deveria dizer isso a ela, não a mim", eu digo.

Isso é verdade, mas eu me sinto terrível no instante em que as palavras deixam a minha boca. Dr. Cullen está tentando se redimir de seus erros e ser uma pessoa melhor. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é aceitar suas malditas desculpas.

Eu recuo. "Me desculpe", eu rapidamente murmuro. "Você sabe o quê? Eu não deveria ter dito isso."

Parece que ele quer concordar, mas ele não o faz. Seus olhos verdes encontram os meus, mas por outro lado, ele me ignora.

Há outro silêncio constrangedor. Não há nada, exceto o tilintar suave dos nossos garfos contra os pratos e o murmúrio das vozes que nos rodeiam. Isto está beirando o ridículo.

Eu finalmente solto um sonoro suspiro exasperado. "Olha, podemos começar de novo? Essa coisa toda é estúpida. Você está certo, eu não te conheço e você não me conhece. Eu não deveria ter saltado para conclusões e... você sabe... fazer o que fiz."

"E de qualquer maneira, eu acabei de me mudar para cá", eu sigo em frente. "É um pouco cedo demais para eu odiar as pessoas. Eu não _gosto de _pessoas que odeiam. Você meio que me irritou. Então você gritou comigo, e eu não gosto que gritem comigo."

Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, e desta vez ele parece um pouco confuso. "Eu não gritei."

"Falar em tom baixo e odioso é o mesmo que gritar:" Eu argumento. "Você simplesmente não queria chamar atenção."

Ele encolhe os ombros. Eu estou certa, e ele sabe disso. Então ele olha para mim de novo e sua expressão é séria. Ele ainda se inclina um pouco. "Então você me odeia?"

O que diabos esse cara quer de mim?

"Bem, eu não _gosto de_ você", reitero. "Eu acho que ódio é uma palavra muito forte, considerando que eu nem sequer o conheço. Para ser honesta, eu realmente não tenho pensado muito sobre você, por isso é um ponto discutível", eu minto.

Ele sorri, e eu resisto a revirar os olhos. Por que ele tem que ser tão atraente? Isso seria muito mais fácil se ele fosse... digamos... gordo e careca. Ou tivesse uma doença de pele. _Qualquer coisa_.

"Se você diz, Bella." Seu olhar diz que ele sabe, e eu estou de repente um pouco paranóica que de alguma forma ele sabe sobre esses pensamentos luxuriosos que eu tenho tido.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Pergunto defensivamente. Muito defensiva, tenho certeza, porque as sobrancelhas dele se erguem em surpresa.

"Isso não quer dizer nada", diz ele simplesmente.

"Mmm hmm".

Nós continuamos a comer.

Depois de um momento, eu digo: "Você realmente não me parece o tipo de ir a encontros às cegas."

Ele limpa a garganta. "Sim, bem, Emmett me encheu o saco até que eu concordei. Ele disse que você e eu éramos praticamente um casamento feito no céu".

Nós dois zombamos.

"Aquele idiota. Devemos totalmente fazer alguma coisa para dar o troco." Eu digo.

Dr. Cullen parece divertido. "Como o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Oh! Poderíamos juntá-lo com aquela garota, a Doutora Hale. Você já percebeu a tensão sexual entre os dois?"

Ele ri, e eu percebo que é a primeira vez que eu realmente o vejo sorrir. Tipo, realmente sorrir. E ele fica lindo sorrindo, e isso faz meu interior se contorcer, mas eu rapidamente me recomponho e tento não parecer afetada.

"Você sabe, eles realmente... uh... tiveram um caso uma vez", ele me diz.

Eu não sabia disso, e de repente estou de olhos arregalados com interesse. "Oh? Compartilhe." Eu espeto algumas batatas e como, assistindo Dr. Cullen com expectativa.

"Não há realmente muito a dizer. Eles fizeram sexo, e então ela aparentemente apenas se livrou dele. Eu não sei _exatamente_ o porquê, mas Emmett parece acreditar que é porque ela é médica e ele é um enfermeiro."

Eu sei que ele não quer me ofender com estas palavras, mas me vejo me arrepiando diante de sua declaração. "Oh, sério?" Eu pergunto, e minhas palavras são lentas e deliberadas. "Então, ele não é bom o suficiente para ela. É isso?"

Dr. Cullen parece ofendido, e eu percebo que o meu tom pode ter sido um pouquinho acusatório. "Eu não sei", ele responde lentamente. "Isso é exatamente o que Emmett pensa."

"O que _você_ pensa?"

Ele faz uma pausa, em seguida, diz: "Eu acho que ele está certo."

Eu lentamente conto até cinco na minha cabeça. Nós estávamos realmente indo muito bem por cerca de cinco minutos ou algo assim. Uma vergonha.

Dr. Cullen me olha com cautela. Ele deve sentir a minha angústia.

É preciso de cada grama de autocontrole para eu não soltar a minha ira sobre ele. "É isso que você acha, então? Que os médicos são melhores do que os enfermeiros?" Minha voz é estranhamente calma.

"Não, eu nunca disse isso", diz ele rapidamente.

"Mas a Doutora Hale pensa assim."

"Caso você não tenha notado, eu não sou a Doutora Hale."

Eu volto para a minha comida, que está começando a ficar fria, e foco minha atenção lá. Quando eu olho para cima novamente, Dr. Cullen está olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

"O quê?" Pergunto bruscamente.

A peculiaridade de seus lábios não vacila. "Você é sempre tão defensiva?"

Eu faço uma careta e começo a rasgar a minha carne. "Não."

"Eu vejo". Ele me olha por um momento e, em seguida, acrescenta: "Esse bife é inocente, você sabe?" Ele aponta para ele com o garfo.

Eu suspiro e pego a minha bebida, tomando um longo gole. Eu realmente acabei. Eu deveria tentar relaxar, mas inferno, sinceramente, agora que estamos meio que nos acertando, eu estou mais do que um pouco nervosa.

Eu sinalizo para o nosso garçom para me trazer outra bebida.

"Então", eu digo em tom de conversa, na esperança de eliminar qualquer animosidade que eu possa ter criado entre nós. "Você tem um nome? Ou eu deveria continuar chamando você de Dr. Cullen?"

Eu sei o nome dele, mas tão estranho quanto parece, eu quero sua permissão para chamá-lo por ele. Caso contrário, ele deve realmente ainda me odiar e tudo permanecerá tão profissional e calejado como antes.

"Eu não sabia que você ainda estava me chamando de Dr. Cullen", diz ele, sorrindo.

"Na minha cabeça", esclareço.

"Bem, meu nome é Edward", ele oferece. "E sim, eu realmente prefiro que você me chame de Edward."

Concordo com a cabeça, mas a partir do nada a imagem de eu o montando enquanto grito o nome '_Dr. Cullen'_ aparece na minha mente. Completamente mortificada e abaixo a minha cabeça, na esperança de esconder meu rosto em chamas.

Ele franze a testa. "Você está bem?" Pergunta ele, preocupado. Eu limpo minha garganta e cabeça.

"Eu estou bem."

Eu engulo a minha bebida, e neste momento eu finalmente estou começando a relaxar. O álcool me dá coragem e eu me afasto olhando para ele, admirando sua bela face. Eu tento não ficar afetada, mas ele está usando o mesmo maldito sorriso de quem sabe algo e eu tenho uma sensação de que ele sabe o que eu estou fazendo.

Eu tento limpar meu prato, para provar algum ponto desconhecido, mas aquele bife tinha algo como meio quilo maldito ou algo assim. Eu não acho que correr para o banheiro com o jantar a meio caminho da minha boca vai causar uma boa impressão, mas por que eu estou sequer me preocupando em fazer uma boa impressão é um mistério.

Edward ainda está comendo. Eu não tenho nada para fazer, então para me manter ocupada eu mordisco o meu pão. Ele continua olhando para mim, e eu continuo olhando para ele. Mas eu estou agitada pelo silêncio, então eu suspiro e tento iniciar uma conversa novamente.

"Hum, então há quanto tempo você... você sabe... é médico?" A maneira que eu digo faz parecer que é algo sujo, mas não é. Eu não tenho idéia por que saiu dessa maneira. Eu não odeio os médicos, apesar das minhas reservas sobre eles.

"Três anos."

Ele parece tão jovem. Trinta anos ou trinta e poucos, no máximo.

"Há quanto tempo você é enfermeira?" ele me pergunta.

"Quatro anos."

"De onde você é?"

É estranho como isso acontece. Nós fomos de odiar um ao outro para sermos civilizados e então realmente estamos fazendo perguntas um ao está agindo como se estivesse realmente interessado em mim, o que eu duvido que seja o caso. Ele provavelmente está apenas buscando preencher esse vazio silencioso também.

"Florida. Jacksonville", eu respondo.

"Ah, é?" diz ele, curioso. "Por que você se mudou para o outro lado do país?"

Parte foi por causa de Alec é não é da conta dele, e não é algo que eu quero que ele saiba, mas eu dou-lhe uma resposta verdadeira. "Eu cresci aqui. Meu pai mora em Forks."

Ele sorri. "Eu já estive lá algumas vezes."

"Sinto muito", eu digo automaticamente, e nós dois rimos. Seus olhos estão brilhando agora. Ele parece ainda mais jovem do que antes e seu sorriso é bom.

"E você? É de Seattle?"

"Chicago, na verdade", ele responde. "Mas minha mãe é de Seattle então nos mudamos para cá quando eu tinha doze anos. Estive aqui desde então."

Essa resposta simples, mas soa tão pessoal. É colocar uma personalidade por trás do rosto arrogante... o cara que não é realmente todo arrogante, agora que eu empurro os preconceitos de lado e realmente considero como a imagem completa deve ser. Talvez ele estivesse apenas tendo um dia de merda. Acontece.

O garçom nos oferece sobremesa, mas eu estou cheia e educadamente declino.

"Você quer um café ou algo assim?" Edward pergunta. Ele está completamente civil, agora, como se nós nunca tivéssemos tido a nossa pequena discussão. "Eles têm um muito bom aqui."

Eu ainda estou me sentindo bem por causa do álcool. Sentindo-me um pouco ousada, eu sento na minha cadeira e apalpo a minha barriga. Eu pisco e é desagradável, mas eu não me importo.

"Parece que Emmett acertou em cheio ao colocá-lo em um encontro", eu brinco. "Eu vejo que você não quer que acabe."

Ele está apenas sendo educado, eu tenho certeza, mas eu sou conhecida por fazer papel de boba quando estou bêbada. Ou, no caso, apenas tonta tem que servir.

"Agora quem está sendo arrogante?" Ele brinca. "Eu só por acaso sei como tratar uma menina bonita em um encontro. Acontece que todos me chamam de Rico Suave*."

_*É basicamente um homem de boa aparência, musculoso, macho, que é totalmente legal com todos. Muito limpo e arrumado, um homem que é 100% homem e todas as mulheres são atraídas por ele._

E desta vez, _ele_ pisca, mas é muito mais sexy, mesmo que ele só esteja jogando junto.

E ele me chamou de linda?

"Ooh. Um médico que sabe piadas", eu digo, ignorando o comentário sobre o 'linda'.

Ele se inclina para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e se não fosse o sorriso nos seus lábios eu pensaria que ele iria dizer algo assustadoramente sério.

"Que médico cagou nos seus Cheerios*, esta manhã, Bella?" Pergunta ele, com a voz baixa. Seus olhos permanecem nos meus e capturam a minha surpresa.

_*Marca de cereal matinal._

Eu limpo minha garganta e alcanço o meu copo, na esperança de tomar um gole da minha bebida e parecer muito legal enquanto penso em uma boa resposta. Mas o copo está vazio. _Maldição_.

Eu rodo o gelo em torno do copo e Edward parece absolutamente entretido.

"Eu prefiro sucrilhos."

Deus, eu sou _tão_ boba. O que há de errado comigo? Um homem olha bonito para mim e eu de repente não consigo pensar em nada inteligente para dizer. Eu geralmente sou melhor que isso.

"Meu erro". Edward não pode conter o sorriso quando toma um gole de sua bebida, que ainda está cheia, e ele se inclina para trás e parece completamente legal ao fazê-lo. Eu me sinto uma idiota.

"Bem, você sabe", continua ele, "é realmente um requisito para os médicos fazer a matéria Arrogância101 antes de terminarem a faculdade de medicina. Nem todo mundo sabe disso."

Sim, o médico tem muitas e muitas piadas.

"Não, eu sabia disso, na verdade," eu digo. "Na verdade, eu li um estudo sobre os benefícios dessa matéria para o campo da medicina."

"Certo, certo. E se você não passar, você não pode ser um médico. Isso elimina os modestos muito rápido."

"Senhor, a última coisa que precisamos é de médicos modestos", eu digo a sério.

"Porra, não. Médicos modestos são a perdição da nossa sociedade. Eles passam tempo demais tratando os pacientes. É um insulto."

Meu Deus, ele é sexy quando amaldiçoa.

"Eu concordo. Quer dizer, quem quer ir ao médico para receber _tratamento_? Vamos até eles para que possamos olhar para as pessoas sexy e ricas e se sentir inferior em comparação. _Obviamente_".

Isso é divertido. Edward parece pensar assim também, porque ele ainda está sorrindo para mim através de sua bebida. Eu gostaria de ter outra bebida - algo para me manter ocupada para que eu não fique apenas sentada aqui com nenhuma forma de distração - mas eu não aceno para o garçom para pedir mais. Eu já estou sentindo as minhas últimas três bebidas, e eu preciso ir para casa.

A conta é colocada sobre a mesa.

"Eu posso pagar a minha metade", eu ofereço, e eu me amaldiçoo por ter pedido tanta merda cara. Minha carteira está drenada por causa da mudança e eu não tenho sequer recebido o meu primeiro salário ainda.

"Estamos em um _encontro_", diz ele, e suas palavras soam quase provocativas. "Agora, deixe o bom doutor pagar."

Eu quero dizer algo engraçado, mas os insultos médicos estão começando a perder o seu encanto. Não que eles jamais houvessem existido, mas pelo menos Edward jogou junto.

Depois que ele paga, nós ficamos de pé diante da mesa e saímos. Edward não segura a minha mão ou me oferece sua jaqueta ou qualquer outra coisa piegas ou romântica, porque nenhum de nós vê isso dessa forma - estávamos em um encontro que foi organizado por um amigo em forma de conspiração, que deveria ser levado como uma brincadeira. Mas sobrevivemos, e, talvez, agora possamos até ser amigos.

Nem tudo foi um desastre.

Ele me leva até o meu carro. "Você sabe, isso acabou por não ser tão ruim", Edward oferece. Eu provavelmente deveria me sentir insultada, mas eu não estou. Na verdade, eu concordo.

"Puxa, obrigada", eu digo, brincando novamente. É tudo o que eu pareço saber fazer. Eu não posso me permitir ter uma conversa séria com um homem que me odiava apenas uma hora atrás e que agora faz minhas entranhas virarem gelatina com apenas um simples sorriso torto.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Você está certo, eu sei", eu concordo. "Sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe. Foi muito divertido."

Eu destranco a porta e Edward se aproxima para abri-la para mim. Quando ele se afasta, a mão dele roça no meu braço, acendendo uma centelha tão alto que nós dois ouvimos o _pop_ e saltamos ao mesmo tempo longe um do outro.

"Ai!" eu puxo o meu braço longe dele, segurando-o com a outra mão de forma protetora. "Você acaba de me dar um inferno de um choque!"

Edward está rindo enquanto esfrega sua mão. "Deve ser a minha personalidade elétrica."

"Sim, bem, leve essa merda para outro lugar", eu xingo, deslizando no meu carro. "Isso _machuca_."

Eu fecho a porta e baixo o vidro. Ele olha para mim, ainda sorrindo.

"Então, uh... Eu acho que vou vê-lo no trabalho?" Eu pergunto, hesitante.

Ele sorri novamente. Meu Deus, ele é fodidamente bonito. Será muito bom ficar babando nele enquanto eu estiver trabalhando.

"Eu estarei lá", ele me assegurou.

Eu sorrio novamente. Eu tento não corar. "Legal".

"Legal".

"Eu te vejo por aí, então."

"Certo. Vejo você por aí."

Eu saio do estacionamento, timidamente acenando para ele enquanto passo. Sinto-me toda leve e formigando, e eu não consigo descobrir o porquê. Digo a mim mesma que é uma combinação do Whiskey Sour e do bife de quarenta dólares.

Sim, isso é o que eu digo a mim mesma.

* * *

**_Sim, continue repetindo Bella, quem sabe você se convence. Quem acha que Emmett merece um pequeno castigo?_**

**_Eu percebi em alguns comentários que vocês estão achando Bella confusa com essa coisa de 'odeia e acha lindo', mas eu tenho certeza de que se vocês tivessem que trabalhar com Doutor Edward esquentadinho Cullen aconteceria exatamente a mesma com os seus sentimentos. Deixem a menina descobrir sozinha de ama ou odeia o nosso Doutor. ;)_**

**_Beijo._**

**_Nai._**


	4. Chapter 3

**N/T: Essa fic contém muitos termos médicos e eu farei como a autora fez. Vou explicá-los no final do capítulo para o texto não ficar estranho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Eu poderia realmente apreciar uma bebida. Bem agora.**

Eu tento muito, muito mesmo não pensar em Edward Cullen no trabalho no dia seguinte. Ou devo dizer _Dr. Cullen_, já que é como eu resolvi chamá-lo enquanto estou trabalhando. Podemos tecnicamente estar saindo agora... ok, não tecnicamente... mas eu ainda preciso manter as coisas profissionais.

Na verdade, eu nem sequer o vejo. Ele nunca disse que iria trabalhar hoje, e isso não deveria ser uma surpresa. E eu posso sobreviver _um dia_ sem o meu colírio para os olhos. Porque isso é tudo o que ele é. Colírio para os olhos.

Doutora Hale está cobrindo seu plantão hoje. Ela é boa para todos, mas uma cadela para Emmett. Eu acho muito engraçado. Depois que ela sai, eu inclusive vou até Shelly e discurso sobre quão boa ela é, embora eu saiba que Emmett está sentado a poucos metros de distância e se irrita com cada palavra. Mas ele merece.

Sua brincadeira, enquanto me ajudou a alterar as coisas com Edward, ainda não foi legal.

Ele apareceu para trabalhar hoje de manhã todo animado e ansioso. E se há uma coisa que eu aprendi na semana em que o conheço, é que ele nunca está animado e ansioso por vir para o trabalho.

Ele não perde tempo, estimulado pelas minhas observações sobre a Doutora Hale. "Então, como foi o encontro no outro dia, Bolsos? Foi amor à primeira vista ou o quê?"

Ele sorri descaradamente. Ele é um filho da puta subserviente. Eu deveria saber que eu não podia confiar nele.

Eu bufo antes de olhar para ele. Ele se levanta, como se estivesse realmente prestes a ir fazer algum trabalho, ou então se aproximar para me irritar de forma mais eficaz, e eu digo, "Você sabe, eu não consigo decidir se eu te dou um soco no saco e vou direto para a jugular."

Não surpreendentemente, suas mãos caem imediatamente para cobrir o que é mais importante para ele. "Do que você está falando?" Pergunta ele defensivamente.

"Você se acha _tão_ engraçado", eu digo calmamente. Não é uma questão, no mínimo, ele não tem nenhum problema com isso.

"Você não?" Pergunta ele inocentemente.

"Não. E você está morto para mim agora, a propósito." Eu fico de pé e tento passar por ele, mas o seu grande corpo imbecil bloqueia meu caminho.

"O que há de errado, Bolsos? Eu ouvi que vocês se divertiram."

_Ótimo_. Emmett e o médico sexy estão falando de mim de novo, e eu ainda não tenho ideia do que eles estão dizendo. Isso não é um bom presságio para a minha paranóia.

"Vocês não estão autorizados a falar sobre mim", eu digo com firmeza.

Ele zomba e parece ofendido. "Bem, caramba, _de nada_", diz ele sarcasticamente.

"Por que diabos eu deveria te agradecer? Você me colocou em um encontro com o meu _arquiinimigo,_ de todas as pessoas."

"Seu arquiinimigo, Bolsos? Sério? Será que eu fui sugado para uma história em quadrinhos e não estava ciente disso? Este seria o seu esconderijo secreto?" Ele dá um aceno desagradável de olhar ao redor da estação das enfermeiras.

Eu reviro os olhos. "Você sabia que nós não gostamos um do outro", eu o acuso.

"Mas vocês gostam um do outro agora."

"Então?"

"Então _de nada_."

"Você é irritante."

"Eu não vejo qual é o grande problema", ele continua. "Além disso, foi ideia de Alice, de qualquer maneira."

_Como é?_

"Alice sabia disso?" Eu assobio. Minha voz é mortal. Ela é _tão_ sortuda de estar de folga hoje.

"É claro que sabia. Aquela menina apenas me colocou na conspiração para fazer todo o trabalho sujo. Além disso, eu achei que seria engraçado. E eu estava certo, você sabe."

"_Não foi _engraçado. Um de nós poderia ter morrido. Estávamos _quase a ponto de cometer assassinato _de raiva." Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Emmett apenas balança a cabeça e ri. "Isso não foi o que _eu_ ouvi."

"Qualquer chance de você me dizer o que ouviu, então?" Eu pergunto duvidosa, sem um pingo de esperança. Eu serei capaz de acreditar em nada disso, de qualquer maneira. Irritantemente Emmett não é confiável assim.

"Bem, já que você perguntou tão bem... sim. Ele passou a pensar que você é fofa", ele fornece.

Isso não importa para mim, mas fico satisfeita. Então, eu fico cética. "Que seja. Você provavelmente está mentindo."

Ele não discute comigo. Na verdade, ele me deixa passar, porque há um paciente apertando repetidamente o botão de chamada como se houvesse um apocalipse iminente prestes a ter lugar no quarto 422, e Deus me livre eu não chegar lá nesse exato instante e ajustar sua mesa de cabeceira antes que o fenômeno ocorra.

Eu desejo que Dr. Cullen estivesse trabalhando hoje. As coisas são muito sem graça sem o meu colírio para os olhos.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu ligo para Alice quando eu chego em casa e digo a ela em alto e bom tom o que eu acho da armação dela de me colocar em um encontro com Edward. Eu não estou descontente com a forma que as coisas terminaram naquela noite, mas ainda é o princípio da questão. Ela cruzou a linha.

"Mas você não teria ido se eu tivesse dito quem era", ela insiste. A voz dela é uma espécie de chorona quando ela argumenta.

"Há uma razão pela qual eu não teria ido", eu retalio. "Nós não gostamos um do outro."

"Não gostam. Vocês _não_ gostam um do outro. E eu não sei", ela cantarola, "Mas eu acho que vi as faíscas voando no corredor naquele dia."

Ela é louca? Estávamos a cinco segundos de sair no soco. Nossa pressão arterial provavelmente teria sido preocupante. Ela _não_ viu faíscas.

"Você está louca", eu digo sem rodeios.

"Talvez. Mas você disse a si mesma que vocês estão se dando bem agora. Então... você pode me agradecer."

"Você é tão parecida com Emmett que chega a ser assustador", eu observo.

Ela solenemente concorda. "Confie em mim, eu não tenho orgulho do fato."

Eu não vejo Edward pelo resto da semana. Ele deve ter vários dias de folga seguidos; horários hospitalares são muitas vezes inconsistentes dessa forma. Não me surpreende, nem me incomoda. Esses estranhos, pensamentos incontroláveis estão, na verdade, começando a diminuir um pouco com sua ausência, o que provavelmente é uma coisa boa.

Hoje, minhas algemas são liberadas, e eu estou finalmente livre de Emmett. Agora, ele é forçado a fazer o seu próprio trabalho, de modo que não vemos um ao outro tanto quanto antes, quando eu era o seu ingresso para um dia livre de trabalho.

Jessica já ouviu falar sobre o meu encontro com Edward. Eu não sei como, já que ela não estava por perto quando eu estava falando sobre isso, mas ela está me dando olhares assassinos durante toda a semana. E uma vez, quando um médico - um médico um pouco atraente, se você me entende - estava à procura de um prontuário, ele acabou por estar na minha área e ela o pegou com um mau humor e disse: "Oh, _Bella_ o tem. Talvez se você flertar com ela um pouco, ela lhe entregue."

Felizmente, esse médico era tão arrogante quanto o resto deles, porque ele a ignorou e não pareceu ouvir. _Felizmente._

Agora que eu estou por conta própria, as coisas estão indo tão bem quanto se poderia esperar. Eu não tropeço no meu trabalho. Eu não soco Jessica na cara ou declaro guerra contra o resto dos médicos. Na verdade, eu nem sequer penso em Edward.

E então eu o vejo.

Eu saio do quarto de uma paciente para encontrá-lo já na estação das enfermeiras, folheando um prontuário. Os cotovelos estão apoiados sobre a mesa, com a mão em seu cabelo enquanto ele distraidamente coça a cabeça.

Há três lâmpadas no teto logo acima de sua cabeça, mas a que está a sua direita está queimada. Isso deixa essa área um pouco escura, enquanto as outras duas lâmpadas criam uma espécie de holofote sobre ele, fazendo-o aparecer como um glorificado e iluminado Deus do sexo.

Todo o meu progresso de não pensar nele voa para fora da janela. Na verdade, eu fico um pouco nervosa. E excitada. Mas, principalmente, nervosa.

Eu não quero que as coisas sejam estranhas entre nós, embora eu saiba que eu definitivamente preciso reconhecer que ele está aqui, então eu pego minhas anotações antes de me estatelar no assento em frente a ele. Dessa forma, eu posso fingir trabalhar enquanto ele está trabalhando e espero que eu pareça menos com uma retardada babando nele.

Ele olha para cima quando eu me sento. As bolsas sob os olhos deles estão menores, talvez ele tenha tido um pouco de sono durante seus dias de folga.

"Hey", ele me cumprimenta cordialmente. Pelo menos ele não está sendo um idiota de novo, que é secretamente o que eu temia.

"Hey", eu respondo, agradavelmente. "Teve alguns dias de folga?"

Eu totalmente acabei de admitir que estive pensando nele. Eu claramente percebi que ele não estava no trabalho. _Bela_ _maneira de fazer você parecer uma total perdedora, Bella._

"Eu estava de folga ontem e no dia anterior", diz ele, não reconhecendo o quão patética eu sou. "Eu tive que fazer um turno dobrado na segunda-feira e terça-feira. A emergência estava tão lotada nesses dois dias que eu não tive a chance de fazer rondas até tarde da noite." Ele olha para mim."Acho que você já tinha ido embora quando eu cheguei aqui."

Então, ele estava procurando por mim também? Por que estou tão satisfeita com isso? E por que eu ainda estou tão malditamente nervosa? Isso é ridículo.

"Oh, bem, eu estava de folga na terça-feira. Mas sim, eu acho que nós perdemos um do outro na segunda-feira."

Estou um pouco decepcionada com isso, mas não demonstro. Jessica está abertamente olhando para mim de seu cantinho. É meio desconcertante.

"Você trabalha amanhã?" Eu pergunto esperançosa.

"Sim". Ele sorri, fechando o prontuário. _Tão bonito_. Por que ele é tão bonito? Não é justo. Eu quero odiá-lo.

"Hum..." Ele coça a cabeça novamente. "Você sabe quem está cuidando do Senhor Brooks?"

Eu olho na placa. É Angela novamente. Estou quase com medo de dizer isso.

Ele segue a minha linha de visão e suspira. "Talvez eu devesse ir sozinho dessa vez." Ele fica de pé, e eu copio seus movimentos.

"Eu vou com você", eu ofereço, e diante de suas sobrancelhas erguidas e duvidosas eu acrescento: "E eu prometo que vou manter a minha grande boca fechada. Você não vai ouvir um pio de mim. Palavra de enfermeira." Eu ergo minha mão como uma escoteira e ele sorri, claramente se divertindo.

"Bem, se você quiser discutir alguma coisa _depois de_ sairmos do quarto, tudo bem."

Eu me pergunto o que ele realmente quer dizer com "discutir alguma coisa." Provavelmente nada. Eu sou apenas uma idiota esperançosa. Deus, eu sou provavelmente pior do que Jessica agora, e esta linha de pensamento é claramente errada. Errado, errado, errado.

Nós seguimos até o quarto. Ele é tão agradável para o paciente quanto antes. Ele me pergunta se eu posso dizer a Angela o que está acontecendo, e eu aceno com a cabeça.

De volta à estação das enfermeiras, eu me sento para conversar com ele novamente. Eu provavelmente serei apelidada de perseguidora agora, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Ele fala também e sorri e não parece tão excêntrico quanto no outro dia. Mas talvez seja porque eu fui fiel à minha palavra e não chamei a atenção dele na frente das pessoas.

"Então você deu Emmett um momento difícil?" ele pergunta. "Por ter enganado você?"

_Para me colocar em um encontro com o cara mais gostoso que eu já conheci, você quer dizer?_

"Bem, eu não fui _tão_ dura com ele", eu insisto. "Quero dizer, você acabou por ser decente." Eu sorrio para que ele saiba que eu estou brincando. Ou isso é paquera? Deus, eu sou ruim nisso. E eu _não_ deveria estar flertando. Boa aparência ou não, eu ainda não me relaciono com médicos.

"É mesmo? Porque eu comprei para ele uma cesta de frutas. Como agradecimento."

"Você não fez isso", eu digo duvidosamente. Obviamente, ele está mentindo. Mas, novamente, ele sai com Emmett. Quem sabe o que eu posso acreditar. Ele pode ser tão louco quanto.

Ele apenas sorri. Eu sinto que estou ficando com palpitações cardíacas. Eu não tenho ideia do que há de errado comigo.

Em seguida, um dos meus pacientes me chama. Ela está reclamando de dores no peito. Ótimo. Que momento perfeito para ter um ataque cardíaco em potencial. Ela só teve todo o maldito dia, mas _não_, ela teve que esperar até que eu _finalmente_ visse Edward de novo.

Eu vou até ela amuada. Eu verifico como ela está, peço um eletrocardiograma, ligo para o médico e, então, faço uma série de outros testes. E eis que passa a ser a porra de uma indigestão. E pelo tempo que está tudo acabado, Edward recebeu um _pager _e se foi com apenas um breve adeus.

Eu suspiro. Pelo menos eu posso ansiar por amanhã.

**XxxxXxxxX**

No dia seguinte, Emmett está trabalhando novamente. Por mais chato que ele seja, ele é, pelo menos, metade divertido. Ele faz o dia passar mais rápido. Ele ainda vai receber o troco, se é que você me entende, mas eu decidi poupar sua vida.

O dia começa sem anormalidades. Eu penso em Edward Cullen no momento em que acordo, e isso me perturba. Por conta dele talvez eu possa precisar encontrar um novo emprego. Esta pequena obsessão com o colírio está no limite para ficar angustiante.

Eu tenho uma paciente jovem no quarto 412. Ela tem um monte de problemas mentais - ou seja, ela tem depressão com transtorno de personalidade. Ela foi enviada para a unidade psiquiátrica depois de derramar óleo quente em seu noivo e, em seguida, ameaçar se matar. Ela, então, começou a ter pseudoconvulsões e, vejam só, foi enviada para nós com uma escolta policial.

Ela tem uma babá no quarto com ela para ter certeza que ela não se mate. Eu consegui ficar em suas boas graças a maior parte da manhã, mas depois, por volta das dez horas, o meu dia começa a ficar uma merda.

Ela me chama no quarto. Quando eu entro, ela está sentada ereta na cama, seu cabelo está uma bagunça selvagem, e calmamente diz: "Eu quero ir para casa."

"Você não pode ir para casa", eu digo a ela. Eu mantenho a minha voz agradável. "O médico tem que liberá-la. Você está muito doente."

Isso é apenas parcialmente verdade, pois ela definitivamente não vai "casa". Quando sair daqui ela ou vai para outro hospital psiquiátrico ou para a prisão, mas eu não sinto que seja sábio jogar isso na sua cara no momento.

Ela fica irritada. "E onde está o meu _médico_? eu não o vi durante todo o tempo em que eu estive aqui!"

_Mantenha-se calma_. "Ele deve fazer a ronda em breve."

"Você precisa chamá-lo e dizer-lhe para vir _agora_. Caso contrário, eu vou embora."

"Ele vai chegar em breve, senhorita Smith. Apenas tente ser paciente."

Essa era a coisa errada a dizer. Ela começa a gritar comigo. "Eu tenho sido fodidamente paciente pela porra dos dois dias que eu estive aqui! Eu estou prestes a perder a porra da minha paciência, e eu gostaria de vê-lo para me dar a porra da alta!"

Ela realmente tinha sido internada ontem. Eu não digo isso. Eu digo a ela que vou chamar o médico e depois deslizo para fora do quarto, lançando um olhar de advertência na babá antes de ir. Emmett está andando pelo corredor em direção a mim.

"Está tudo bem?" ele pergunta, preocupado. O andar inteiro provavelmente já ouviu os gritos.

"Não", eu resmungo, rapidamente dizendo-lhe o que havia acontecido. Convenientemente, ela é paciente de Edward. Eu me sinto estranha por ter que ligar para ele e perguntar coisas, mas eu engulo a estranheza e o faço de qualquer maneira.

Edward não retorna a minha ligação logo em seguida dessa vez. Emmett quer ir falar com a paciente - para tentar acalmá-la - mas garanto-lhe que ela é do tipo intimidante e faço isso sozinha. Estou cansada e irritada até o momento em que Edward retorna a minha ligação, e ele não parece muito melhor. Mas ele ainda é agradável... no primeiro momento.

"Hey, Edward, é Bella", eu digo rapidamente.

Sua voz parece realmente se alegrar um pouco. "Hey Bella. Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem", eu minto. Eu vou direto ao ponto. "A paciente, a senhorita Smith, que foi internada ontem com psuedoconvulsões está começando a agir. Ela disse que nenhum médico a veio ver durante todo o tempo que ela esteve aqui e ela está ameaçando se levantar e sair. Ela está ficando meio hostil."

Edward suspira e, após uma breve pausa, diz: "Bem, eu não posso ir agora. Há pacientes doentes na emergência que realmente _precisam de_ um médico."

Eu fico um pouco surpresa pela sua franqueza. Isso soa mais como o médico que eu conheci.

"Ok, bem... o que eu devo fazer?" Eu pergunto irritada.

"Você pode dar a ela uma dose de Haldol, se for preciso. 2mg intramuscular a cada seis a oito horas sempre que necessário." Quando eu não digo nada, ele acrescenta, "Você gostaria que eu receitasse Ativan, também?"

"Certo. Porque chegar perto dela com uma agulha enorme será certamente uma ótima ideia", eu digo sem rodeios.

Agora ele está irritado. "Bem, o que você quer Bella?"

"Eu quero saber quando você virá vê-la."

"_Eu não sei._ Ela não é meu único paciente. Há outros pacientes aqui em baixo que realmente precisam de assistência médica. Você sabe, pessoas que não estão aqui apenas fazendo cena por atenção."

"Bem, ela não é o meu único paciente também, , mas parece que eu serei a única a lidar com ela. Tudo o que eu gostaria de saber é que horas eu posso dizer a ela para esperar por você."

"Eu. Não. Sei_._" Ele está impaciente. "Eu tenho que ir, Bella. O que vocês costumam fazer quando um paciente age dessa forma? Chame a segurança caso você precise. Peça-lhes para contê-la se ela ficar violenta."

Puxa, ele me irrita. Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente pensei que ele poderia ser um bom médico. Eles são todos a mesma merda. "_Obrigada_, Dr. Cullen", eu digo maliciosamente. "Eu vou fazer isso." Eu bato o telefone de volta no gancho antes que ele possa responder.

Senhor, eu provavelmente serei demitida. Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais ele vai me aturar. Mas eles não podem _provar_ que eu desliguei na cara dele, podem?

Eu volto para ver a paciente. Digo-lhe que ele está ocupado com alguns pacientes no pronto-socorro e que estará aqui, na maior brevidade possível. Mas ela não toma esta notícia muito bem, e começa a sair da cama.

"Diga a ele para esquecer. Eu estou indo embora."

_Merda._

Eu chamo a segurança, e então Emmett. Felizmente, a paciente faz um show ao arrumar seu xampu do hospital e outras merdas e não está longe no corredor quando os seguranças chegam no nosso andar. Emmett tinha se oferecido para segurá-la no corredor, mas eu disse-lhe para não ousar.

Os seguranças a colocam lutando de volta na cama. Ela chuta e grita a cada segundo do caminho. Um segurança a segura enquanto eu, Emmett, e um dos técnicos de enfermagem a amarramos na cama. Ela ameaça chutar todas as nossas bundas.

Deus, eu amo o meu trabalho.

Depois que ela está amarrada, eu a golpeio na perna com a dose de Haldol que Edward havia receitado. Ela não fica feliz com isso, ela chuta e grita mais e mais alto e eu tenho certeza que a cama vai quebrar. A cama sobrevive, as amarras não. A do pulso direito arrebenta como um elástico e sua babá corre para fora do quarto para me avisar. A paciente está em processo de se desamarrar com a mão livre, quando eu entro. Felizmente, a segurança chegou a sair do andar, e eles vêm ao meu auxílio mais uma vez.

Emmett me ajuda a amarrá-la de volta. De repente, estou realmente feliz por ele estar aqui hoje, especialmente quando ele se voluntaria para ligar mais uma vez para Edward e notificá-lo de que ela está sendo colocada em restrições de couro e enviada para a emergência. Eu estou tão agravada que duvido que conversar com Edward agora seja uma boa ideia. Mas eu estou muito satisfeito que ela esteja indo para a emergência - mesmo que seja só porque não podemos usar restrições de couro aqui - porque agora Edward não será capaz de inventar outra desculpa idiota para não vê-la.

Emmett me ajuda a empurrar a cama até lá embaixo. Estamos no processo de colocá-la nas restrições de couro quando Edward entra. Ambos evitamos o contato visual com o outro.

"Senhorita Smith", diz ele agradavelmente, como se ela não estivesse lutando por sua vida na cama e xingando todo mundo dentro de um raio de quinze metros. Ele tem o prontuário dela na mão. "Qual é o problema, senhorita Smith?"

Ela está histérica. O Haldol nem fez cócegas. Emmett de alguma forma consegue perder seu aperto no pulso dela e o pulso que ele está atualmente amarrando vem voando em minha direção, me batendo no queixo antes mesmo de eu perceber o que está acontecendo.

Ela não é uma garota pequena. Mesmo que fosse, essa merda ainda, provavelmente, teria machucado. Sem mencionar o meu orgulho em ser atingida na frente de Edward, eu nem tenho certeza porque estou pensando nele imediatamente depois de ter levado um soco no rosto.

Eu cambaleio para trás um pouco, segurando meu queixo em estado de choque. _Puta merda._ Todos os homens no quarto saltam diante de seu punho ao mesmo tempo, incluindo Edward.

Eu estou cheia. _Cheia_. Eu não sou paga o suficiente para esta merda. Eu saio do quarto, deixando o drama atrás de mim. E eu rapidamente pisco as lágrimas, não querendo chorar e parecer uma total bebê.

De repente eu tenho um novo respeito por caras que são socados no rosto, porque porra, essa merda realmente dói.

Eu pisar em direção à estação das enfermeiras da emergência para esperar por Emmett e descobrir o que diabos eu tenho que fazer agora. Eu nunca coloquei um paciente em restrições de couro antes. Mas antes de chegar lá, eu ouço Edward chamando o meu nome. Eu o ignoro até que sinto a mão dele no meu ombro, e então eu giro, minha expressão ferida encontra a dele. As lágrimas malditas que simplesmente não vão embora ainda estão enchendo os meus olhos.

"Cristo, Bella. Você está bem?" Edward pergunta preocupado. Ele está _muito_ preocupado. Ele tenta tocar o meu queixo, mas eu rapidamente viro o rosto.

"Eu estou bem", eu cuspo nele. "Nem sequer doeu." Isso é uma mentira total. _Ainda_ dói.

Edward suspira e passa a mão pelo cabelo. "Você está com raiva de mim novamente."

"Por que eu iria ficar com raiva de você?" Eu zombo. Era para parecer inocente, mas só sai chateado. Sim, eu estou louca de raiva.

"Bella, eu não posso simplesmente deixar os pacientes doentes para ir ver outro se não for uma emergência. Você deveria saber disso."

Eu entendo o que ele está dizendo, mas eu não me importo. "Sim, bem. Tudo o que eu queria era um horário. Algo para dizer à paciente. E dei a ela o seu estúpido Haldol. Não funcionou, obviamente."

Ele suspira de novo, exasperado. Ele está em conflito enquanto olha ao redor da emergência. "Eu quero falar com você sobre isso, Bella, mas eu não tenho tempo agora."

"Isso é muito ruim." Não há nenhuma condenação na minha voz. Edward parece um pouco ferido.

"Você tem certeza que está bem? Onde ela bateu em você?"

"Eu não sou feita de vidro, Edward. Eu vou ficar bem."

Alguém começa a chamá-lo. Ele olha para mim se desculpando. "Eu tenho que ir", diz ele. Eu simplesmente dou de ombros, como se eu não me importasse. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde?"

Eu não confirmo nem nego que isso vá acontecer. Ele me dá um sorriso triste, antes de se virar e rapidamente caminhar em outra direção.

Agora que ele se foi, eu olho em volta do lugar, e ele está certo - é realmente uma loucura por aqui. Mas por que ele não podia ter me dado um horário?

Sento-me em uma cadeira vazia, sentindo-me excepcionalmente uma merda.

_Talvez seja porque ele realmente não sabia que horas teria uma pausa, Bella. Já pensou nisso? Que talvez ele esteja apenas sendo honesto, e não um idiota?_

É muito mais fácil simplesmente assumir que ele é um idiota.

Emmett finalmente sai do quarto. Ele está todo suado - ele tem manchas de arranhões que vão até a metade de seus braços. E ele parece tão irritado e cansado quanto eu provavelmente estou.

"Você está bem?" ele me pergunta preocupado. Eu rapidamente assinto. As lágrimas se foram agora, obrigada meu Deus.

"Eu estou bem."

"Nunca temos um dia chato no trabalho, hein?" Ele está tentando fazer deixar a situação mais leve, mas não acho graça. Eu _realmente_ não sou paga o suficiente para isso.

Aparentemente, eu tenho que preencher uma batelada de documentos sobre isso. E eu ainda tenho que cuidar da paciente até a mudança de turno, o que significa que vou ter pacientes no meu andar _e_ na emergência. Eu não fico satisfeita com isso, mas o supervisor de enfermagem nos envia outra enfermeira que pega a maioria dos meus pacientes da minha ala. Eu continuo tendo que fazer viagens até a emergência pelo resto do dia, e depois de algum tempo, eu já não vejo Edward aqui. Ele deve estar fazendo as rondas. Eu fico um pouco decepcionada, porque eu estava esperando que ele abrandasse e pudéssemos conversar um pouco mais e talvez eu pudesse me desculpar. Eu não sabia quando eu iria vê-lo novamente.

Aparentemente, o Haldol _fez_ efeito, porque a senhorita Smith é derrubada e vai dormir por um tempo. É um alívio. Eu volto para a minha ala e tento trabalhar nos meus prontuários, mas estou tão atrasada que eu ainda acabo ficando depois que o meu turno acaba.

Emmett fica para me ajudar. Sim, eu definitivamente irei poupar a sua vida agora.

"Eu convidei algumas pessoas para uns drinques esta noite", ele me diz. Eu estou traçando a papelada furiosamente, tentando compensar o tempo perdido. "Quer vir?" Quando eu hesito, ele rapidamente acrescenta: "Vamos, Bolsos. Me diga que você não precisa de uma bebida após dessa porra de dia."

Eu suspiro e aceno. "Sim, eu definitivamente poderia apreciar uma bebida", eu concordo.

"Certo. Então você vem?"

Eu estou um pouco cansada. Uma parte de mim quer apenas ir para casa e ir para a cama.

"Alice estará lá", ele me informa. "E eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward antes. Ele vem, também."

Eu olho para Emmett. Eu não deveria querer ver Edward - Eu não deveria querer me preocupar com desculpar - mas eu quero. Eu deveria considerar uma coisa boa que nós não estejamos nos dando bem, porque pelo menos isso doma meus pensamentos luxuriosos um pouco. Mas não é uma coisa boa. Na verdade, isso está lentamente me comendo viva.

Eu finalmente suspiro. "Claro, Emmett", eu digo. "Eu vou".

* * *

**pseudoconvulsões - se assemelham a ataques epiléticos normais, mas são provocadas por altas doses de estresse ou perturbação emocional.**

**Haldol - um antipsicótico utilizado no tratamento de transtornos mentais, que também acalma os pacientes combativos.**

**Ativan – ou Lorazepam é um tranquilizante.**

* * *

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Trégua... Mais uma vez**

Edward não está na casa de Emmett quando eu chego. Eu não digo nada, porque então Emmett irá saber que eu estou procurando por Edward e ele provavelmente irá começar a me fazer um monte de perguntas embaraçosas. Ou pior, ele irá dizer a Edward que eu estava procurando por ele, e isso poderia dar-lhe algum tipo de ideia errada que ele não precisa. Então eu continuo dolorosamente em silêncio.

Eu encontro com Jasper antes de sair do trabalho. Ele é alto e magro, com o cabelo loiro desgrenhado e olhos castanhos. Ele tem um sorriso atraente e um sotaque sulista bonito, ele também é muito amigável durante os breves momentos que passamos um com o outro antes de eu sair. Ele diz que irá nos encontrar na casa.

Alice já está lá quando chegamos. Ela deve ter uma chave ou algo assim. Ela também já chegou no armário de bebidas, o que resulta em palavras arrastadas e tropeços quando ela abre a porta. Ela come Jasper com os olhos por exatos dois segundos antes de lançar-se sobre ele, arrastando-o para a casa pela sua mão. Ele a segue de bom grado com um sorriso.

Eu acho que Emmett estava certo sobre aqueles dois.

Nós nos movemos para a cozinha. Há música tocando em algum lugar. Lady Gaga. Emmett faz uma careta enquanto ele puxa o gelo do congelador.

"Se ela acha que essa merda vai ficar tocando, ela é louca." Ele olha para mim. "O que você quer beber?"

"Hum, o que você está bebendo."

"_Eu _estou bebendo um Jack and Coke*. Estou pegando leve na coca-cola, é claro. Eu preciso de algo forte depois daquela merda de hoje."

_*Wiskey com coca-cola e gelo._

Nojento.

"Você tem suco ou algo assim?"

Ele abre a geladeira e vasculha lá dentro. "Laranja e cranberry. Espere um segundo." Ele estica o braço puxa a caixa de suco de laranja, e verifica a data de validade. "Sim, laranja e cranberry", ele confirma.

"Você tem vodka?" Eu pergunto e espero, e ele balança a cabeça e pega uma garrafa meio vazia do freezer. Quando eu termino de misturar a minha bebida, eu vou para a sala, observando a casa de Emmett ao longo do caminho. É bonita, considerando todas as coisas. É pequena e simples, com apenas um pavimento, mas tem um layout fácil e parece meio que nova. As paredes são brancas e desprovida de quaisquer quadros ou decorações - ela definitivamente tem grita 'solteiro' - mas não é de todo ruim.

Emmett, Alice e Jasper estão todos na sala de estar. Eu me junto a eles, me sentindo meio estranha, porque nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo e eu sou a garota nova. Mas Jasper facilita esse sentimento me fazendo um monte de perguntas.

"Você está gostando até agora?" Ele pergunta, e eu aceno com a cabeça, respondendo com sinceridade.

"Não incluindo hoje? Claro." Tem sido uma experiência, isso é certo. Não existe nenhum médico tão sexy como Edward para eu desejar e me distrair das minhas tarefas.

"É claro que ela está gostando", Emmett entra na conversa. "Ela ficou com o melhor preceptor* em todo aquele hospital de merda."

_*Pessoa da área médica responsável por conduzir e supervisionar, através de orientação e acompanhamento o desenvolvimento dos médicos residentes e novos funcionários nas especialidades de um hospital._

"Sem contar seu encontro com Edward," Alice insulta, balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Eu meio que quero morrer.

"Você foi a um encontro com Edward?" Jasper fica curioso.

"Eles me _enganaram_ para ir a um encontro com Edward", eu esclareço.

"Bem, eu nunca recebi o meu sms com o '911'!" Alice continua. Deus, ela é desagradável quando está bêbada.

Jasper ri, e só quando eu acho que as coisas não podem ficar piores, há uma batida na porta. Todo mundo para de falar e rir ao mesmo tempo. É quase como se um botão 'mudo' tivesse sido pressionado. Quatro cabeças se viram em direção à porta, mas ninguém se levanta para atender.

_Oh meu Deus, é Edward. Tem que ser Edward. E a minha tortura está fresca na mente de todos, e eles irão me humilhar. Na frente de Edward. Oh, meu Deus._

Eu planejo minha rota de fuga - Eu poderia correr para a porta de trás, mas eu não tenho certeza de onde esta fica. Ou eu poderia correr para o quarto e me esconder debaixo da cama, mas se eu for pega, irei parecer uma idiota, o que derrota o propósito de se esconder, para começar. Deus, isso é uma merda.

Eu não tenho tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso, de qualquer maneira, porque Emmett grita bem alto: "Entre!" e a porta da frente se abre. E eu suspiro de alívio - não é Edward, mas um cara alto, com cabelos descoloridos usando uma calça cáqui e chinelos. Ele é seguido por uma menina com cabelo curto preto encaracolado que está usando scrubs vermelhos. Ambos são saudados com entusiasmo, e a minha humilhação é, felizmente, colocada em banho-maria.

"Bella, esses são Mike e Bree", Emmett os apresenta, e eu me levanto para que eu possa educadamente apertar suas mãos. Mike sorri, e ele é atraente o suficiente, mas seu olhar demora muito tempo em mim para ser considerado educado.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Eu forço um sorriso. Digo a mim mesma que eu preciso ser boa com ele, pelo menos no início, mesmo que o seu olhar esteja beirando a assustador.

"Você também, Bella. Você é nova?"

"Até duas semanas atrás, sim. Você trabalha no hospital?"

"Sim. Eu sou um fisioterapeuta respiratório", ele fornece. "Bree também."

Bree já se afastou em direção à cozinha, aparentemente desinteressada em mim ou talvez com necessidade de uma forte bebida depois do trabalho também.

"Ela não é minha namorada, porém", Mike rapidamente acrescenta.

_Oh meu Deus._

Eu concordo com a cabeça, como se isso fosse uma notícia interessante, mas não _muito_ interessante, porque eu não quero que ele receba a ideia errada. Não que isso fosse necessariamente importar. Ele sai para tomar uma bebida, me perguntando se eu quero uma, mas eu aponto para o meu copo cheio e declino. Então eu me sento e engulo a coisa toda, me perguntando onde Edward está, mas ainda muito covarde para perguntar a alguém.

Mike toma para si a tarefa de me fazer uma nova bebida uma vez que vê o meu copo vazio. Ele também decide sentar-se ao meu lado e me fazer sofrer por meio de conversas ociosas sobre o hospital e se está prestes a chover ou não, o que é provável, considerando que chove quase todos os dias. E _maldição_, a bebida que ele me fez está forte. É mais como vodka _on the rocks_ com um esguicho de cranberry, mas enfim. Eu saboreio e tento não fazer uma careta e, eventualmente, o álcool amortece e o gosto não é tão ruim.

Quanto mais leve eu fico, menos eu estou ciente de que Edward ainda não está aqui, e mais divertido Mike fica. Ele acaba de me pergunta se eu quero ir me sentar no pátio e eu aceito. Ele é bem legal quando você se torna imune ao olhar.

Está abafado do lado de fora, mas a umidade não é pior do que o habitual. Nos sentamos e Mike enfia a mão no bolso, tirando um maço de cigarros e imediatamente acende um. Eu fico olhando para ele, incrédula, e quando ele me oferece, eu declino.

"Isso é uma espécie de paradoxo, você não acha?" Eu pergunto com humor.

Ele sopra uma nuvem de fumaça e meio que volta para nós e fica no meu rosto um pouco, o que faz com que ele se desculpe e se vire para outra direção.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele pergunta. Ele está com aquela voz rouca estranha que as pessoas têm quando estão fumando.

"Você é terapeuta respiratório e está fumando."

Ele dá de ombros, como se não estivesse entendendo o meu ponto.

"Pelo lado positivo, você já sabe como administrar seus próprios tratamentos respiratórios, uma vez que tiver DPOC*". Eu continuo.

_*Doença Pulmonar Obstrutiva Crônica._

Ele parece um pouco ofendido. "Deixar de fumar é mais difícil do que você pensa."

"Eu acho."

Estamos em silêncio por um minuto. É mais quieto aqui, eu posso ouvir a música de dentro de casa, mas está abafada, bem como a voz irritante de Emmett. É uma espécie de pacífico.

Eu ainda estou tomando minha bebida lentamente, mas estou cansada e ela está me batendo mais rápido do que normalmente faria. Eu fico olhando para o chão e imaginando como seria dormir lá, e a ideia é realmente muito atraente no momento. Isso supondo que eu não possa fazê-lo na cama é claro.

Mike me cutuca de repente meu com o cotovelo. "Acorda", ele diz, brincando. Eu cerro os dentes. Pessoa irritante. Meus olhos estavam abertos, imbecil. Parte de mim acha que ele só queria uma desculpa para me tocar.

Eu penso em lhe dizer que eu apenas inalei fumaça demais de segunda mão para me manter acordada durante toda a noite, mas eu estou cansada e por isso eu não digo nada.

Então ele diz algo que imediatamente me deixa acordada e alarmada. "Então... Bella. Você se mudou para cá com um namorado?"

Oh meu Deus. É por isso que ele queria vir aqui fora? Para ficar a sós comigo para que ele pudesse me fazer perguntas embaraçosas?

Eu considero mentir, mas acho que ele iria descobrir sobre isso eventualmente. "Não. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento ruim, então eu meio que estou tentando ficar _longe_ do drama de um namorado, se você sabe o que quero dizer". Eu cautelosamente respondo.

Isso é mais do que eu queria que ele soubesse, especialmente porque agora ele parece ter a intenção de coletar mais informações. "Que tipo de drama?"

"É uma longa história. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

Ele balança a cabeça, apagando o cigarro no chão. E ele o deixa lá, como agradecimento a Emmett pela bebida de graça e o lugar para ficar.

"Bem, você sempre pode falar comigo se precisar", ele diz, sério.

"Claro."

Ele se vira para mim. "Você está se divertindo aqui?"

Eu ergo o copo e agito o gelo, forçando um sorriso. "Uma explosão."

"Bom. Nós precisamos sair mais vezes."

Eu não concordo nem discordo, e ele continua. "Eu vou buscar outra bebida. Você está bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele desaparece, e sua ausência é uma coisa gloriosa. Eu coloco a minha cabeça contra o assento, permitindo que o álcool me acalme e apague a porra do meu dia.

Poucos minutos depois, eu ouço a porta se abrindo, e em seguida passos, mas eu não abro meus olhos, pensando que se eu fingir que estou dormindo, talvez Mike vá embora. Eu ouço uma bebida sendo colocada na mesa ao meu lado.

"Longo dia?"

Meus olhos se abrem, e lá está ele, em toda a sua gloriosa maravilha. Dr. Foda-me Cullen. Ele está sentado no lugar de Mike, e vestindo roupas normais, o cabelo ligeiramente úmido, ostentando o seu sorriso torto marca registrada, que me faz querer lançar-me em seu colo.

Eu me sento um pouco mais ereta. De repente eu percebo a bagunça que eu sou, eu nem sequer reapliquei a maquiagem no caminho para cá. Por que _inferno_ que eu não reapliquei a maquiagem?

"Você sabe" Eu digo. "Eu estava começando a pensar que você não viria."

"Ah, então você estava me esperando?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

Ele sorri. "Você não _tem_ que me odiar Bella. Nem todos os médicos são a maus e assustadores."

"Estamos realmente tocando nesse assunto de novo?"

"Eu estou apenas tentando ter uma conversa amigável. Você é a única que se mantém na defensiva."

"Eu não estou na defensiva, e eu estava _tentando_ relaxar. Eu não estava fantasiando sobre você ou qualquer coisa, por mais difícil que seja de acreditar." Eu zombo, tentando fazer com que essas palavras soem críveis. Mas Edward sorri como se visse através de mim.

"Você está certa. E parecia que você estava tendo um tempo maravilhoso com Mike, por isso vou deixá-la voltar para ele."

Ele move-se para se levantar, mas eu agarro seu braço em um aperto de morte.

"Se você me deixar sozinha com Mike, _eu vou te matar_." Minha voz é baixa em advertência. Assim que as palavras deixam a minha boca, a porta de vidro se abre, e eu posso ver a silhueta de Mike quando ele faz uma pausa na porta.

"Oh, hey Edward", ele finalmente diz. Ele não parece feliz por Edward estar aqui, mas, no entanto, ele se aproxima e se estatela na cadeira à minha direita, o gelo em sua bebida tinindo ruidosamente.

Edward parece igualmente perturbado com a presença de Mike. Ele oferece um murmurado "_hey cara_" e depois bebe a sua própria bebida.

O silêncio que se segue é provavelmente a coisa mais estranha que eu já experimentei, especialmente porque eu estou sentada bem no meio de tudo. Eu tomo goles maiores, e é diluído e ainda desagradável, mas o gosto está um pouco melhor do que antes.

"Então, uh... você trabalhou hoje, Mike?"

Minha patética tentativa de iniciar uma conversa é respondida com um curto, "Não".

"Eu não vi você no trabalho ainda. Acho que vi Bree, apesar de tudo."

"Eu trabalho muito na unidade."

"Oh."

Eu ouço grilos cantando. Literalmente. Cigarras, também.

A porta traseira desliza repentinamente, batendo com um estrondo. "Mike! Aí está você! Venha cá, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Alice está tão bêbada. Ela não espera por Mike responder antes de tropeçar para frente e agarrar o braço dele, puxando-o para fora de sua cadeira.

"O que é?" Pergunta ele, sua voz um tanto curiosa e irritada. Ele a segue para dentro e a porta de vidro se fecha atrás deles, abafando a música e nos isolando da casa.

Eu suspeito imediatamente, é claro. Eu sei que aquela criaturinha está aprontando de novo.

Mas eu esqueço tudo isso quando Edward vira seu corpo para o meu. "Sozinha com o Dr. Sexy novamente. Como você irá se controlar?"

Eu quase cuspo vodka na minha blusa.

"Você _não_ acabou de se referir a si mesmo como Dr. Sexy", afirmo com incredulidade.

"Suas palavras, Bella".

"Eu _nunca_ lhe chamei assim." Isso é mentira – eu o chamei assim na minha cabeça um milhão de vezes. Mas ele não sabe... certo?

Oh meu Deus, ele pode ler a minha mente?

Ele permanece onde está e bebe sua bebida, parecendo completamente autoconfiante. "No nosso encontro. Você disse que as pessoas vão para as clínicas para olhar para os médicos sexy."

"Eu não quis dizer _você_!" Eu digo, horrorizada.

"Assim, qualquer médico, exceto eu?" ele pergunta, fingindo ofensa.

"Você nem trabalha em uma clínica."

"Mas eu sou um médico."

"Sim. Um chato."

"Então você não acha que eu sou sexy?"

Meu Deus, ele é um merdinha persistente.

"Você normalmente sai por aí procurando um bom afago no ego, ou é somente hoje?" Eu questiono exasperada. Não há _nenhuma maneira_ de eu admitir que o acho sexy. De. Jeito. Nenhum.

Ele encolhe os ombros e dá um grande gole em sua bebida, claramente divertindo-se com a minha falta de compostura sobre essa conversa."Só depende do meu humor, eu acho."

Eu olho para ele.

"Então como você acabou sozinha com Newton?" Ele me pergunta, mudando a conversa para temas menos ameaçadores. Eu fico aliviada e assumo que Newton é o último nome de Mike. Ou talvez outro apelido - cortesia irritante de Emmett, que meio que parece irônico, porque Mike não parece ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

Eu esfrego o meu queixo, que ainda está um pouco dolorido. "Aparentemente, eu sofri traumatismo craniano com aquele soco mais cedo."

Edward franze a testa, os olhos caindo para o local que eu estou esfregando. "Você está bem?"

"Fisicamente? Sim. Emocionalmente?" Eu ergo a bebida ridiculamente forte Mike me fez. "Por isso a bebida."

Ele sacode a mão na frente do rosto como se algo cheirasse mal. "Você está bebendo vodka pura? Eu posso sentir o cheiro daqui."

"Mike fez para mim. Tem suco de cranberry nisso... Eu acho."

"Ele está tentando te deixar bêbada?" Pergunta ele franzindo a testa novamente. "Me dê aqui. Eu posso fazer algo melhor." Ele estende a mão.

"Não está _tão_ ruim", eu digo, mas entrego o copo a ele. Ele fica de pé para entrar na casa.

"Espere aqui um segundo", ele instrui. "Eu já volto."

Eu estou ansiosa para segui-lo, mas faço o que ele pede. Eu fico um pouco preocupada que Mike faça uma reaparição antes que ele volte, mas fico feliz quando Edward retorna um pouco mais tarde. Sua bebida é muito mais colorida e tem um cheiro muito menos revoltante.

"Prove", ele pede, entregando-a para mim. Eu levo o copo aos lábios e é muito melhor, um pouco frutada, com apenas um toque de álcool. Eu aceno com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Você se superou", eu digo sorrindo. "Muito bom."

"E agora você não vai estará bêbada antes das dez e meia."

Ele se senta novamente. É um banco de dois lugares, e sua perna toca a minha. Eu tento ignorar o calor que dispara através do meu corpo por tê-lo tão perto.

"Então, onde você fica?" Ele me pergunta.

Eu olho para ele confusa. "Hoje à noite?"

"Não - você tem uma casa em Seattle?"

"Oh. Não, eu tenho um apartamento. Eu não preciso de muito espaço. E eu estou meio que começando do zero agora, você sabe?"

Ele não sabe - não realmente - mas ele concorda.

"E você? Você mora por aqui?"

Ele acena com a cabeça novamente. "Eu moro perto, na verdade. Eu tenho uma casa."

"Você foi para casa para tomar banho?" Eu pergunto, embora pareça óbvio. Seu cabelo está molhado e ele não está mais usando _scrubs_.

Ele esfrega o pescoço e parece envergonhado. "Sim, eu meio que, uh... meio que cuspiram em mim hoje."

Eu abro um sorriso. Eu não posso evitar "Sua paciente favorita?"

"A primeira e única".

Eu agradeço a Deus por pequenos favores. Eu prefiro levar um soco na cara que uma cuspida. Mas pensando bem, aquele soco _meio que_ doeu... eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso.

"O que você acha que Alice está fazendo com Mike agora?"

Seu rosto nubla brevemente, então se ilumina novamente. "Quem sabe? Nunca se pode saber se tratando dela."

"Você ainda quer dar o troco a Emmett?" Eu pergunto esperançosa.

Edward sorri, mas não concorda imediatamente. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Eu realmente gosto da ideia de juntá-lo com a Doutora Hale. Poderíamos dizer que todos nós iremos nos encontrar para beber em um restaurante, mas, então, eles serão os únicos a aparecer. Oh! Poderíamos até ficarmos em uma mesa na parte de trás do restaurante e assisitir. Poderíamos pedir aperitivos."

Edward ri. "E quem vai fazer com que a Doutora Hale concorde em ir?"

"Você, é claro. Eu mal a conheço."

"Você sabe que ela irá me matar quando isso acabar, certo?"

Eu pretendo debater isso. "Então você está me perguntando se eu te considero dispensável?"

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu não quero saber."

"Você faz uma bebida bastante impressionante."

Seu sorriso se alarga. Ele olha para mim maliciosamente, os olhos verdes brilhando na luz da varanda. "Você percebe me elogiou duas vezes em menos de dez minutos, certo?"

Oh merda, não é que ele tem razão? Eu penso nisso. "Eu elogiei a sua _bebida_", eu o corrijo.

"Eu _fiz_ a bebida."

"Bem, não deixe o fato subir para a sua cabeça, porque se a coisa ficar ainda maior não irá passar pelas portas", eu brinco.

Ele ri, e por um momento um silêncio sociável se instala entre nós. Nós saboreamos as nossas bebidas. Eu tento não pensar sobre como sua perna ainda está tocando a minha, mas é praticamente tudo o que posso pensar.

"Eu sinto muito por hoje", ele diz, de repente, quebrando o silêncio. Eu olho para ele, surpresa. "Eu provavelmente fui um pouco ríspido com você. Ao telefone, eu quero dizer." Ele olha para mim se desculpando.

De repente eu me lembro que tinha planejado pedir desculpas a ele há muito tempo. Eu quero bater na minha testa por causa da minha falta de memória.

"Na verdade, eu queria me desculpar com você", eu digo um pouco envergonhada. "Você estava ocupado e eu estava irritada... e mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter descontado em você." Eu estou um pouco envergonhada por esta última parte. Quantos anos eu tenho, catorze? Eu não desligava na cara de ninguém desde que Brenda Newman me chamou de bezerra gorda na escola. E ela totalmente merecia muito pior.

"Eu realmente acho que você é a primeira enfermeira que me enfrenta", diz Edward, claramente se divertindo com isso.

Eu ri, sem graça. "Bem, você é o primeiro médico que eu fiz isso."

"Trégua?" Edward pergunta, estendendo a mão. Eu a pego com a mão livre, e por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de sorrir.

"Sim, trégua. _Novamente_."

A porta se abre de repente, Emmett e aparece. "Porra, aí estão vocês."

Ele tem uma cerveja na mão e parece bêbado. Sua voz é forte e carregada.

"Acalme-se, Emmett. Você vai acordar toda a vizinhança maldita". Jasper o segue, parecendo relativamente sóbrio. Mas eu acho que alguém tem que cuidar de Alice - ela tem seu braço ao redor da cintura de jasper, quase sendo carregada.

"Cara, são dez e meia. Ninguém está dormindo."

"Minha avó vai para a cama às sete", Alice ri.

Todos eles saem e tomam os assentos ao nosso redor, fazendo com que Edward e eu nos afastemos. Eu fico um pouco desapontada, mas não tenho nenhuma razão para isso. Mas conversar com Edward foi reconhecidamente bom, como foi estar fora do olhar de soslaio de Mike.

Todo mundo está falando e rindo e Emmett começa a dar um show, bêbado, demonstrando como eu levei um soco na cara hoje. Ele finge o soco na própria cara em câmera lenta e, em seguida, cai em sua cadeira de forma dramática, exagerando completamente a história. Mas todo mundo acha que histérico, exceto Mike, que está muito preocupado com o meu bem-estar, considerando que eu estou sentada aqui apenas algumas horas mais tarde viva e bem.

E perna de Edward está tocando a minha novamente. Eu estou obcecada por isso. Eu não consigo evitar.

Alice começa a reclamar sobre a umidade. Ela e Jasper vão para dentro e Emmett os segue. Somos eu, Mike e Edward de novo, e em vez de suportar o constrangimento, uma vez mais, sugiro que entremos também.

Alice está brincando com o aparelho de som. Uma vez que encontra uma música que gosta, ela se vira e paira sobre Jasper novamente. Se eu não soubesse que eles não eram um casal, eu poderia jurar que eles eram recém-casados ou algo assim. A tensão sexual era revoltante.

"Vamos jogar um jogo de cartas!" Alice diz de repente. Ela parece incrivelmente animada sobre isso. Eu não estou, no entanto, considerando que eu não sou boa em jogos de cartas e tenho certeza que seria um jogo de beber. A última coisa que eu preciso é ficar podre de bêbada em torno de Edward. Álcool mais um médico quente não é igual a uma Bella sábia.

"Eu não sei onde está o meu baralho", diz Emmett.

Alice não acredita nele. Ela começa a remexer seu armário, onde eu assumo as cartas são geralmente guardadas. "Bem, onde você as colocou?"

"Bem, porra Alice, se eu soubesse elas não estariam perdidas!"

Ela bufa e continua procurando. Edward desaparece na cozinha para buscar outra bebida. Eu tento falar com Bree para evitar conversar com Mike, e isso acaba por ser eficaz, porque ela nunca se cala.

"Ooh! Monopoly!" Alice exclama, puxando a caixa do armário. "Eu _amo_ Monopoly!"

Ela rapidamente coage Jasper e Bree a jogarem com ela. Eles montam o jogo no chão. Edward senta-se ao meu lado e sussurra: "Ela pode fazer isso a noite toda." Sua respiração é quente contra a minha orelha e eu me arrepio.

"Você sai com eles muito?" Pergunto-lhe.

"De vez em quando, sim."

Concordo com a cabeça em aprovação. A maioria dos médicos são mais velhos e casados, enquanto outros criam tal animosidade com os enfermeiros no trabalho que a ideia de saírem juntos é risível. Mas eu estou descobrindo, pouco a pouco, que Edward não é como a maioria dos médicos.

Claro, as coisas seriam muito menos complicadas se Edward me esnobasse. Pelo menos, eu não estaria em conflito com esses sentimentos contraditórios que eu me encontrava tendo o tempo todo.

Ele se inclina para me sussurrar de novo, e eu sinto o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentando. "Mike está olhando para você."

Eu olho imediatamente, e sim, Mike está fazendo aquela coisa assustadora novamente.

Eu sussurro de volta: "Ele tem um problema com me encarar. Ele vem fazendo essa porcaria a noite toda."

Edward ri alto, e depois se acalma novamente. "Você está certa. Mas eu não posso culpá-lo desta vez."

Eu olho para Edward surpresa. Será que ele está flertando comigo? Eu sinto meu rosto aquecer, e Edward sorri quando eu desvio o olhar. Eu não tenho ideia de por que ele está me afetando desta forma. Eu já flertei com homens antes - isso não deveria ser algo tão grande.

"Eu tenho que usar o banheiro", eu digo, de repente, pedindo licença. Aproveito o momento sozinha para espirrar um pouco de água fria no meu rosto e recuperar um pouco de compostura. Mesmo que Edward gostasse de mim – o que provavelmente não acontece – isso ainda não nega o fato de que ele é um médico. E enquanto ele está sendo agradável _agora_, isso não significa que irá durar na próxima vez que estivermos no trabalho ou ele receber um _pager_ no meio da noite.

Santo Cristo amoroso, eu acabei de pensar em nós passando a noite juntos?

Porcaria. Eu preciso sair disso rápido. Eu não posso continuar a ter estes pensamentos sobre Edward - não é certo e, certamente, não é um bom presságio para a minha estabilidade mental. Eu nunca me senti mais vulnerável.

Quando eu finalmente entro novamente na sala de estar encontro Emmett no chão, contando o dinheiro do Monopoly. Bree está longe de ser encontrada.

"Hey Bolsos, nós faremos um torneio de Monopoly. Jogaremos em equipes, dinheiro de verdade. Você está dentro?"

Eu já joguei muito Monopoly, mas a ideia de usar dinheiro de verdade me faz hesitar. Eu normalmente não carrego dinheiro, e eu ainda tenho que receber o meu promeiro salário. "Eu só tenho cerca de vinte dólares", eu digo.

Edward está atrás de mim, com a mão quente no meu ombro. "Eu irei patrociná-la, mas você terá que ficar no meu time", ele diz.

"Eu não posso deixar quer você pague por mim."

"Não há problema", ele diz com um sorriso. "Eu nunca perco neste jogo."

É a sua piscadela que me convence.

Eu não sei como eu vou me manter durante a noite.

**XxxxXxxxX**

O jogo já dura mais de duas horas e Edward não estava brincando quando disse que sempre vence. Ele tem estratégia. Nós já temos uma tonelada a mais de propriedade que todos os outros e levamos Emmett à falência duas vezes, em ambas as vezes, Edward aceitou artigos de vestuário de Emmett em vez de dinheiro pelo aluguel, e Emmett está jogando agora vestindo apenas um par de jeans. Estamos todos bêbados e continuamos nos divertindo.

Edward sempre sussurra suas estratégias no meu ouvido. Eu me acostumei com isso. Eu aprendi a aceitar apenas esse sentimento dentro de mim – a sensação é boa, e não há nenhum mal nisso. Então, por que me desgastar em combatê-la?

Seu ombro se esfrega muito contra o meu também. Eu não sei se ele está embriagado ou fazendo isso de propósito, mas eu estou plenamente consciente de que as suas decisões de compra de imóveis são um pouco meticulosas demais para vir de um cara bêbado.

Eu jogo os dados. Edward quer uma das propriedades de Emmett.

"De jeito nenhum, Doutor. Já estou congelando pra caramba aqui. Você não irá levar mais nenhuma peça de roupa, nem minhas propriedades também."

"Você está praticamente fora do jogo de qualquer maneira, Emmett. Agora o que você ainda quer?"

Não é preciso Emmett tempo para decidir. "_Suas_ roupas."

Edward não hesita e começa a tirar a camiseta. Ele tem o domínio do Monopoly em mente. Ele a joga para Emmett, que se vira para olhar para mim com expectativa.

"Bem? Vocês são uma equipe, Bolsos. Vamos lá."

Meu rosto esquenta. "Eu não vou tirar a minha blusa", eu digo com um tom desafiador. Eu fico um pouco irritada por ser de repente provocada dessa maneira - agora eu estou muito nervosa para apreciar o médico sem camisa sentado a menos de um metro de distância de mim. Além disso, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu mostrar para Edward o meu sutiã de trabalhar branco encardido que eu comprei há três anos atrás na Macy. Este sutiã estúpido tem sido usado mais do que a Paris Hilton.

"Então, nada feito", diz Emmett. Parece que ele esperava esse tipo de reação de mim o tempo todo.

Posso dizer Edward quer me convencer, mas ele não se atreve.

"O quê?" Eu assobio para ele. "Você já tem noventa por cento das casas nesse jogo estúpido."

"_Nós_ temos, Bella. E vamos para a dominação. Uma vez que tivermos essa propriedade seremos capazes de acabar com Jasper e Alice em um momento."

Isso realmente parece ser uma boa ideia, exceto pelo sutiã maldito que eu _tive_ que vestir hoje. Não é o pior sutiã que eu tenho, pelo menos. E, felizmente, não é o meu sutiã esportivo com um buraco no seio.

Agradeço a Deus por pequenos milagres.

"Você me deve, se eu fizer isso", eu digo, desafiando-o a discutir. Ele balança a cabeça em concordância e eu devo estar mais bêbada do que eu pensava, porque eu estou puxando de repente a minha blusa de uniforme sobre a cabeça e jogando em Emmett antes que eu possa me acovardar. Emmett assovia quando ela lhe bate na cara.

"Uhuuu! É isso aí Bolsos!"

Os olhos de Edward descem e permanecem ali um pouco demais. Eu não sei se ele está olhando para o meu sutiã hediondo ou para os meus seios, mas ele faz questão de desviar o olhar e focar no jogo.

Claro, Mike está olhando de soslaio ofensivamente para o meu peito, seu olhar está me assustando. Ele está praticamente hipnotizado por eles, que eu sei que são bons, mas não _tão_ bons, e eu envolvo meus braços em meu torso em um esforço patético de me esconder.

Emmett se vira e percebe seu olhar. "Que porra é essa, cara? Parece que você nunca viu um par de mamas antes."

Mike parece legitimamente mortificado. "O quê, homem? Eu não estava fazendo nada."

Edward não me olha nos olhos, mas ele está sorrindo enquanto Emmett diz algo igualmente depreciativo como antes. Eu estou corando furiosamente, mas ainda consigo ter um momento para verificar o peito de Edward. É magro e firme, mas não volumoso como o de Emmett ou flácido como o de um monte de médicos. Ele definitivamente cuida de si mesmo, e ele mostra.

Então ele me pega olhando. "Gosta do que vê?" Pergunta ele, em voz baixa, com cuidado para manter a conversa entre nós.

Eu fico com vergonha, mas eu tento fazer de conta que não é nada com um revirar de olhos. "Gosta do que _você_ vê? Eu vi você verificar os meus bens". Os ditos bens ainda estão adequadamente cobertos por meus braços, mas mesmo assim, seu olhar cai novamente quando eu os menciono. Ele limpa a garganta e rapidamente desvia o olhar.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Alice estava observando a nossa troca. Ela bufa e atravessa o tabuleiro para pegar os dados. "Bem, eu tenho que dizer, por mais dedicados que vocês dois sejam para ganhar um monte de casinhas, vocês não irão me convencer a ficar sem camisa."

"Nah, eu vou deixar isso para Jasper", Edward responde com conhecimento de causa. Jasper engole sua bebida inocentemente, sem fazer nenhum comentário. "E não se trata das casinhas, mas sim da emoção de ganhar _e_ tirar todo o seu dinheiro."

Sem mover o braço do meu peito, eu me inclino para frente e tomo um longo gole da minha bebida, me perguntando se eu vou ter que jogar o restante do jogo sem camisa. Está um pouco frio aqui, e eu estou quase certa de que os meus mamilos estão duros e visíveis através do tecido fino do sutiã. Eu me pergunto se eu posso lançar os dados sem mover meus braços. Talvez eu peça para Edward colocá-los na minha boca para que eu possa apenas cuspi-los no tabuleiro. Sim, isso poderia funcionar perfeitamente.

Agora que Emmett está fora do jogo, ele fica entediado e se afasta. Nós já estamos em tal vantagem que não demora muito para falirmos Alice e Jasper e ganharmos o jogo. Eu arrebato imediatamente a minha blusa e a visto novamente.

Edward está sorrindo enquanto eu me ajeito, com os olhos em mim. "Eu tenho que dizer, eu joguei cerca de um milhão de jogos de Monopoly, mas esse foi provavelmente o melhor."

Eu reviro os olhos e o empurro.

"O quê?" Pergunta ele defensivamente, o sorriso estúpido nunca deixa seu rosto. "Nós tivemos muita sorte. Ganhamos quase trezentos dólares."

"Então o peep-show grátis não teve nada a ver com isso?" _Certo._ Bem, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ter Edward sem camisa não tornou o jogo melhor para _mim_.

"_Você_ ganhou quase trezentos dólares. Eu não ajudei com nada", eu o lembro.

"Eu te _emprestei_ o dinheiro, e agora você me paga de volta. Então parte dele é seu."

Alice e Jasper já se dispersaram - eles provavelmente já procuraram um quarto vazio em algum lugar - mas eu ainda me sinto um pouco estranha para pegar o dinheiro. Ninguém parece chateado com a perda, mas o máximo que eu já apostei em Jacksonville foram vinte dólares e só com o meu encontro no apartamento enquanto compartilhávamos uma noite.

Edward sente a minha hesitação. "Se você realmente não quer isso, eu sempre posso guardar e podemos sair e nos divertir um pouco com ele. Por sua conta, é claro." Ele acena com a cabeça na direção do corredor, indicando os nossos três amigos que desapareceram.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Desculpe, mas eu não saio com médicos."

Edward não é afetado pela minha declaração. "Eu me pergunto com quem você saiu no último sábado?" ele se pergunta, fingindo estar confuso.

"Foi uma armação", eu o lembro.

Ele me olha com ceticismo, não convencido pela minha desculpa. "E por que você não sai com médicos?"

Eu posso sentir a minha adrenalina. Toda essa conversa está me deixando nervosa.

"Você sabe por quê."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Me ilumine".

Eu simplesmente dou de ombros, sentindo meu rosto se aquecer novamente. Acho que eu corei mais hoje do na minha vida inteira.

Ele se inclina para perto de mim e murmura: "Bem, acontece que eu acho que eu posso levá-la a mudar de ideia."

Meu rosto fica mais quente. Eu estou muito perto de mudar de ideia agora.

"Boa sorte com isso, Doutor Cullen."

"Não seria um encontro, de qualquer maneira", ele continua. "Eu nunca disse isso. Eu quis dizer para apenas sairmos como amigos." Ele olha para mim. "Nós podemos ser amigos, certo?" Eu percebo a sugestão de sarcasmo em seu tom.

"Eu acho que não há nada nas minhas regras que diga que não podemos ser amigos", eu concordo, mas ainda estou desconfiada da situação. Passar uma noite ou um dia com ele e o que quer que seja que ele esteja planejando parece inocente o suficiente, mas isso realmente depende do estado do seu cabelo e do que ele esteja vestindo. Eu descobri recentemente que meu corpo irá me trair em um minuto, se eu não tomar cuidado.

"Bom", ele diz, guardando o restante do jogo, e eu digo a mim mesma que posso superar qualquer coisa com um pouco de conversa, preparação e coragem.

Mas isso foi antes de eu me superar com a exaustão, e antes que ele me tire as chaves do carro e me diga que eu irei dormir no quarto de hóspedes com Alice esta noite. Ela já está apagada debaixo das cobertas, meio que em estado de coma e não se perturba pela nossa conversa. Edward me ajuda a tirar os sapatos e eu arranco a minha blusa, imaginando que não seja nada que ele já não tenha visto antes. Mas eu realmente não quero dormir com meus _scrubs_.

"Onde você irá dormir?" Eu pergunto-lhe sonolenta.

"Na minha casa."

Eu fico desapontada, mas realmente eu não tenho direito de ficar, especialmente considerando como eu lhe disse que não saía com médicos.

"Você está indo embora?"

"Em um minuto, sim." Eu posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Ele suaviza o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto com a mão, e a sensação é tão boa.

"Você precisa descansar um pouco, Bella. Você teve um longo dia."

"Você precisa descansar um pouco também", eu murmuro baixinho.

Eu sinto os dele lábios contra a minha testa, e eu não quero que ele vá embora. Eu não sei quando eu irei vê-lo novamente - Eu não sei se ele irá trabalhar na próxima vez que eu trabalhar, ou se terei a oportunidade de vê-lo, mesmo que seja esse o caso. E a promessa da sua ausência prolongada deixa um vazio e estranho, e eu não entendo nada.

Eu respiro fundo e sorrio para ele, porque é tudo que eu realmente sei fazer. Tudo o que eu sei com certeza é que não há problema em sorrir. "Boa noite, Edward."

O canto dos lábios dele se erguem de uma maneira peculiar. A cama se move à medida que ele se levanta. "Bons sonhos, Bella".

* * *

**N/A: Eu estou ciente de que uma vez que você leva alguém à falência no Monopoly o jogo acabou. Eles mudaram as regras para esse jogo.**

**N/T: Tanta coisa para analisarmos, mas eu prefiro focar no esforço nada discreto de manter Bella longe de Mike. E ser colocada na cama pelo Dr. Sexy... Quem acha que a paz dura?**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	6. Chapter 5

Registrando a chegada de mais uma enfermeira entre as leitoras - Seja bem vinda, **Luna Sophie.** :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - As dificuldades e atribulações de ignorar um Doutor Sexy**

"Eu vi que você teve que ser treinada por Emmett."

Doutora Hale anda ao meu lado no corredor enquanto voltamos das rondas. Nós nos olhamos enquanto ela espera por uma resposta.

"Uhh... sim, eu tive", eu gaguejo.

"Eu sinto muito."

Eu dou de ombros. "Ele não foi mau." Ela acena com a cabeça e fica em silêncio. "Você não gosta de Emmett?" Eu pergunto, embora eu já esteja ciente de que ela não gosta. Ou pelo menos eu não acho que ela goste. Eu só tenho uma inclinação sorrateira para tentar descobrir mais algumas informações sobre eles.

Ela para e se vira para mim. "Por que eu não gostaria de Emmett?" Seu tom é acusatório.

"Eu só estava me perguntando..."

"Eu gosto de Emmett - muito, Bella. Eu não sei o que ele disse sobre _mim_, mas não acredite em tudo que você ouve."

"Ele não disse nada sobre você", eu rapidamente minto, mas ela não parece convencida. Ela faz uma pausa e me olha por um momento.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele não disse", ela finalmente diz, e se vira e vai embora, deixando-me sozinha e um pouco confusa no corredor.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Há uma pequena sala na parte de trás do posto de enfermagem, onde às vezes eu me escondo para recuperar o atraso com os prontuários. Ela tem um computador para que eu possa verificar os pedidos e é tranquila, sem telefone tocando ou o constante zumbido das campainhas dos pacientes. É pacífica e oferece uma pausa na loucura do dia a dia.

Agora eu estou aqui, escrevendo furiosamente para que eu possa sair na hora hoje à noite. Parece que sair do trabalho no tempo certo tem sido uma raridade nos últimos tempos.

A porta se abre, mas eu não olho para cima. Eu suponho que seja uma colega de trabalho que entra para lavar as mãos na pia, que está atrás de mim.

"Oh! Hey... Eu não sabia que você estava aqui hoje."

Minha cabeça se ergue e eu rapidamente me viro para encontrar os brilhantes e lindos olhos verdes lindos pelos quais eu vim a me apaixonar. Eles estão acompanhados por um meio sorriso, e ele segura a porta aberta com uma mão enquanto a outra segura um prontuário.

Eu sorrio para ele, e não é forçado ou falso do jeito que é com outras pessoas. "Hey, Edward."

"Você se importa se eu me juntar a você por um minuto? Eu só preciso redigir uma alta, será realmente rápido."

"Claro." Eu deslizo a minha cadeira para dar espaço e ele puxa a outra cadeira ao meu lado. Ele sorri para mim novamente antes de abrir o prontuário e eu já posso sentir meu coração bater acelerado. Este sentimento que eu tenho em torno dele é enlouquecedor.

"Eu não vi você por esses dias", ele observa, e eu encontro-me estranhamente feliz que ele sequer percebeu a minha ausência.

"É... eu estava de folga." Eu casualmente respondo.

"Fez alguma coisa especial?"

"Não. Eu desencaixotei tudo, finalmente." Isto é verdade. Além de um almoço que eu tive com Alice, eu principalmente passei o meu tempo desembalando as minhas coisas e ficando de preguiça. Eu saí para comprar luminárias novas, mas voltei para casa de mãos vazias.

"Bem, isso é alguma coisa", diz ele. Ele pega o telefone, mas, em seguida, solta novamente e se vira para mim. "Esteve pensando muito no nosso encontro?" Ele ergue uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva e eu suspiro.

"Não é um encontro Edward."

"Então, como você gostaria de chamá-lo?" Pergunta ele, claramente se divertindo.

"Nós não temos que _chamar_ de qualquer coisa."

Ele tem aquele sorriso de quem sabe de tudo de novo. "Mmm hmm". Ele pega o telefone e começa a discar, mas eu rapidamente pressiono o dedo contra o botão de desligar.

"Você gosta de me torturar?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ele mal consegue esconder seu sorriso. "Eu gosto, na verdade."

"Bem, eu não aprecio o fato. E você não é tão irresistível quanto parece pensar que é." Eu vou ficar surpresa se isso soar sequer metade do que poderia parecer crível. Edward não se abala e seus olhos se voltam rapidamente novamente para os meus.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Bella. Eu nunca impliquei que era irresistível."

Ele está brincando comigo, e eu não gosto disso.

Ou talvez eu goste.

_Inferno_.

"Você pode me deixar discar?" Ele olha de mim para o meu dedo, que ainda está pressionado firmemente contra o botão.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele, como se suspeitasse de algo, e ele faz o mesmo. Então eu solto o botão. Ele olha para mim mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente começar a discar novamente.

Eu pretendo continuar com o meu trabalho enquanto ele dita o texto para alguém, mas na verdade eu estou pendurada em cada palavra que ele diz. Mesmo que ele esteja falando de alguém se recuperando na UTI e escaras. Eu não me importo.

Sua voz é... calmante. É suave como a seda, e ainda profunda e até mesmo um pouco rouca, às vezes. É o tipo de voz que eu teria gostado de ouvir durante as aulas. Talvez se ele fosse um instrutor, os alunos teriam prestado mais atenção.

Pensando bem, eles provavelmente estariam obcecados sobre como fodidamente sexy ele parece o tempo todo. As meninas estariam babando em cima dele e os caras ficariam putos porque Edward seria tudo o que elas falariam. Então eles ficariam com inveja e falariam sobre ele pelas costas e talvez riscassem seu carro ou algo assim. Ou _talvez_ eles passassem a olhar para ele como uma espécie de ícone dos deuses.

Meus pensamentos ridículos são interrompidos quando Edward desliga o telefone.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que é isso. Vejo você mais tarde." Edward empurra a cadeira para trás, sem mais delongas e eu fico surpresa e reconhecidamente desapontada.

"Você está indo embora?" Eu digo, e coro imediatamente sobre quão desesperada eu soo. Eu sou terrível em tentar parecer indiferente sobre isso.

Edward olha para mim, e embora ele não sorria, eu ainda posso ver o brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

"Desapontada?" O sorriso torto está de volta.

Eu olho para as minhas notas, sentindo-me envergonhada e frustrada. É óbvio que ele me afeta, e eu odeio que ele possa ver isso tão facilmente.

"Não. Está tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde, eu acho." Estou tentando agir como se eu fosse inabalável - como se eu não pudesse me importar menos - mas Edward suspira e se senta novamente.

"Eu estava apenas tentando provar o meu ponto", ele me diz.

"Seu ponto?"

"Que você gosta de mim."

"Obviamente, eu gosto de você, ou então eu não teria deixado você entrar no meu escritório."

Edward bufa e olha em volta. "Então este é o seu escritório agora?"

"Ele tem um computador, não é mesmo? E é onde eu faço o meu trabalho. Quando não estou sendo incomodada, é claro." Eu olho para ele incisivamente.

"Eu tenho certeza que é uma sala para ditados", diz ele calmamente.

"Tenho certeza de que você está errado." Eu sorrio para ele docemente, e de repente ele está se inclinando para perto de mim novamente.

"Você acabou de admitir que gosta de mim", ele observa.

Eu reviro os olhos e olho para longe, eu estou dolorosamente consciente de sua proximidade. Meu coração parece que vai rasgar meu peito.

"Eu acho que as nossas definições de 'gostar' variam", eu indico, e a minha voz oscila um pouco. Eu não olho para Edward, porque eu provavelmente vou morrer se vê-lo sorrindo para mim de novo. Eu não posso sobreviver a este tipo de humilhação.

Ele pensa sobre o que eu disse. "Talvez. Mas isso não importa. Você tem dois dias para decidir sobre o que faremos no nosso encontro."

"Ou?" Eu arrisco uma olhada nele.

"Ou então...", ele adverte.

Eu seguro uma risada. Eu estou fingindo estar falando sério. "Eu não tenho certeza se gosto do seu ultimato, Dr. Cullen."

"Eu tenho certeza que você não deveria gostar."

Falar com ele é divertido. _Muito_ divertido. E apenas quando eu estou prestes a dizer algo mais sobre se é um encontro de verdade ou não, seu _pager_ soa. Ele o verifica, olha nos meus olhos brevemente, então pega o telefone para retornar a chamada.

"Aqui é o Dr. Cullen. Eu fui chamado."

Ele soa bastante agradável, e eu fico em silêncio. Ele espreita para mim várias vezes enquanto fala e dá uma ordem. Eu tenho que morder o lábio para esconder um sorriso.

Ele eventualmente desliga o telefone e o silêncio paira no ar.

"Eu provavelmente deveria voltar ao trabalho", ele diz depois de um minuto. "Eles precisam que eu faça um acesso venoso central, no terceiro andar."

Eu sorrio para ele. Estou um pouco decepcionada. "Bem, eu tenho certeza de que você pode ver-se fora do meu escritório."

O sorriso que ele me dá de volta é de tirar o fôlego. Isso me faz querer fazer coisas com ele que eu não deveria sequer pensar.

"Tenho certeza de que posso. É um escritório bem pequeno. Um pouco abafado."

"Está abafado por causa de quem está nele. Agora saia daqui para que eu possa respirar." Eu o espanto para longe com a minha mão e ele ainda está sorrindo quando abre a porta.

"Bem, é bom saber que posso deixar você sem fôlego", diz ele de forma brincalhona. "Você tem dois dias!"

Ele sai antes que eu possa responder, e meu sorriso permanece depois de sua ausência.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu recebo uma mensagem de um número desconhecido no final da tarde. O meu telefone vibra no meu bolso e eu o pesco.

_**Ainda pensando em mim?**_

Eu fico olhando para a mensagem por um minuto. Tenho a sensação de que é de Edward, ou então um número errado. Quem mais seria? Mas eu não tenho como ter certeza.

Eu penso na minha resposta e finalmente respondo.

_**Andrew?**_

A resposta vem apenas alguns segundos mais tarde.

_**Quem é Andrew?**_

_**Whoospie. Esse é o outro médico que eu não gosto.**_

_**Engraçadinha. De quem você não gosta mais?**_

_**Você é claro.**_

_**Sinto-me honrado.**_

Eu pego os medicamentos e vou ver os meus pacientes antes de responder novamente. Isso acontece pelo menos vinte minutos depois, mas eu não recebi outra mensagem.

Eu digito outra mensagem.

_**Como você conseguiu o meu número?**_

Sua resposta leva um tempo.

_**Você não gostaria de saber**_**.**

_**Sim, eu gostaria.**_

_**Muito ruim então.**_

_**Então pare de me mandar mensagens.**_

_**Não.**_

_**Então eu estou te ignorando.**_

_**Você não pode me ignorar Bella.**_

_**Observe.**_

_**Eu avisei.**_

Merda. Ele me pegou. Coloco meu celular no bolso, e mesmo que eu o sinta vibrar novamente alguns minutos depois, eu me esforço para ignorá-lo.

Minha força de vontade dura apenas alguns minutos. Eu acho que eu posso ler a mensagem sem responder.

_**Acho que eu sou muito irresistível.**_

Droga, eu _realmente_ quero responder a isso. Mas não respondo. Eu irei ignorá-lo.

_Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar._

Por que é tão difícil ignorar alguém?

Porque não é apenas _alguém_, gênio, é o Dr. Foda-me Cullen.

Maldito seja ele e seu cabelo fodível. Sim, eu irei ignorá-lo totalmente. Eu até coloquei meu telefone no meu armário por isso não serei tentada.

Tome _isso_, Dr. Fodível.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Será que o Dr. Cullen tem sido bom para você ultimamente?"

Angela olha para mim de seu lugar em um computador. É a manhã seguinte e eu ainda não estou totalmente acordada, eu não dormi bem e, em seguida, dormi demais, o que significa que eu não tive tempo para beber café.

"Eu acho que ele está me evitando", ela responde. Ela não parece chateada, apenas resignada.

"Talvez ele apenas tenha estado ocupado", eu ofereço.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Talvez."

Eu esfrego os olhos. Eles não conseguem ficar abertos. Não importa quanto tempo eu faça isso, eu não acho que algum dia irei me acostumar a acordar tão cedo.

"Eu realmente preciso de um pouco de café", eu murmuro.

Eu não vejo Emmett ao meu lado até que ele fala, e sua voz forte me faz saltar. "Tenho certeza que se você pedir com jeitinho para Edward, ele irá pegar um pouco de café da sala dos médicos. Eles têm o melhor café de todo o hospital do caralho. Melhor até que o do Café mesmo." Ele pisca para mim.

"Eu não irei puxar o saco do Dr. Cullen", eu retruco.

"Ele é Dr. Cullen para você agora?"

"Sim. Não", eu gaguejo. "Eu estou no trabalho, Emmett. Ele é um médico."

"Não o _seu_ médico. Além disso, vocês já viram um ao outro nus."

Eu suspiro e meus olhos imediatamente voam para Angela. Ela ainda está olhando para o computador, ou não prestou atenção ou então finge que não ouviu.

Eu soco Emmett no braço. Ele permanece imperturbável. "Cala a boca, Emmett", Eu assobio. "Você vai fazer com que as pessoas pensem que eu estou dormindo com ele."

"O quê?" Pergunta ele inocentemente. "Ver alguém nu e dormir com ele são duas coisas completamente diferentes."

"Só _cale a boca_".

Jessica caminha para o posto de enfermagem, poucos minutos depois. Felizmente, Emmett não diz mais nada para me envergonhar, e eu suponho que eu esteja a salvo desde que Jessica não me encara mais do que o habitual.

Puxar o saco de Edward por uma boa xícara de café parece errado. Bem, não realmente, considerando que eu faria quase qualquer coisa por café. Mas eu tenho que permanecer ignorando-o.

Ele me mandou uma mensagem de novo ontem à noite, só para perguntar se eu ainda o estava ignorando. Eu o ignorei, em resposta, e então ele disse boa noite. E, então, aquilo me fez pensar na noite em que ele me colocou na cama, e de repente eu tive uma dificuldade enorme para adormecer.

Então, realmente, isso é tudo culpa dele.

Ele me _deve_ um café.

Eu separo meus medicamentos da manhã e abro todas as minhas anotações antes mandar uma mensagem para ele. Eu vou dar uma folga para o meu orgulho, mas como eu disse, eu faço de tudo por café.

_**Eu ouvi que a sala dos médicos tem um bom pretinho.**_

Sua resposta leva um tempo para chegar. Fico preocupada que eu vá desmaiar em algum lugar e quase me resigno ao café de merda da nossa sala de nutrição.

_**Eu vejo que você não está me ignorando agora. Café é o caminho para o seu coração?**_

Eu respondo.

_**Basta responder a pergunta, Cullen.**_

_**Algumas pessoas dizem que é o melhor café no hospital...**_

_**É isso o que você diria?**_

_**Positivo.**_

_**Eu vou parar de te ignorar se você me conseguir um copo.**_

_**Você já parou de me ignorar.**_

_**Então eu irei ignorá-lo novamente.**_

_**Você pode tentar.**_

_**O que você quer Edward?**_

_**Eu quero uma resposta sobre o nosso encontro.**_

_**Só isso?**_

_**É isso aí.**_

_**Você vai ter uma resposta quando eu tiver o meu café.**_

_**Você terá o seu café quando eu tiver a minha resposta.**_

_**Você é irritante.**_

_**Encontre-me lá em 30 minutos.**_

_**O quê? Apenas me traga um copo.**_

_**Há cerca de 50 sabores. Eu não sei o que você quer.**_

_**Basta escolher algo bom.**_

_**Não.**_

_**E eu sou permitida lá dentro?**_

_**Sim. Vejo você em 30 minutos.**_

_**Ótimo.**_

Eu faço um pouco mais de trabalho e, em seguida, casualmente pergunto a Alice se ela pode ver os meus pacientes por alguns minutos. Ela me olha com interesse.

"Onde você está indo?" Pergunta ela.

"Ah... hum... tomar um café." Eu intencionalmente deixo de fora onde eu irei beber o café e, mais importante, com quem.

"Você vai me trazer um copo?"

"Claro, o que você quer?"

"Só um cappuccino regular. Há uma máquina a direita quando você entra no refeitório."

"Ok. Volto em um minuto." Eu sorrio e desapareço no elevador. Eu não sei exatamente onde fica a sala dos médicos. Lembro-me de tê-la visto quando conheci o hospital, eu só não me lembro _onde_.

Eu ando por aí alguns minutos antes de Edward me mandar outra mensagem.

_**Eu não consigo encontrá-la.**_

_**Onde você está**_**?**

_**Eu não sei. Em algum lugar no primeiro andar.**_

Eu olho em volta, tentando encontrar algum tipo de marco. Caramba, este hospital é confuso. Por que eu tenho que ser tão sem senso de direção?

Eu me viro e volto para os elevadores para que eu possa lhe dizer onde estou. Eu paro em frente as portas para que eu possa chamá-lo, mas antes de ter a chance de encontrar o número há uma voz no fundo da minha orelha.

"Você torna muito difícil dar-lhe instruções."

Eu salto e giro para enfrentá-lo, a minha mão apertando o meu peito.

"Jesus Cristo! Você me assustou, inferno."

Ele sorri, e nesse ritmo o meu coração nunca irá abrandar novamente.

"Sinto muito." Ele põe a mão no meu ombro e começa a me levar para longe. "A donzela em apuros precisava ser resgatada."

"Eu não sou uma donzela. E eu o teria encontrado... eventualmente."

Ele me leva por um longo corredor e paramos na frente de uma porta. Ele tem que digitalizar seu crachá antes de abrir, e eu sorrio.

"Muito 'ultra secreta'".

"Não, nós apenas temos que proteger o nosso incrível café", diz ele.

"Eu ouvi dizer que é o melhor", eu digo enquanto entramos. A primeira coisa que eu vejo é um pote cheio de doces. Andes Candies* bem ao lado da porta. "Santa Mãe das balas, não admira que os médicos são esses pirralhos. Eles os mimam!"

_*Andies Candies são pequenos doces retangulares constituídos por uma camada verde de menta entre duas camadas de chocolate._

"Pode pegar um pouco, se quiser," Edward diz, e a tentação é muito grande. Eu pego um punhado.

"Você tem certeza que eu não terei problemas para estar aqui?" Eu pergunto. Eu rapidamente desembrulho alguns doces e jogo na boca.

"Eles dizem que você pode trazer convidados. Você, Bella, é minha convidada."

O pequeno corredor abre-se para o resto do salão e, sim, esses idiotas são definitivamente mimados. Há uma bancada à minha direita que também está lotada de muffins, bagels e frutas. À minha esquerda outra leite com chocolate, sucos e refrigerantes e, em seguida, um pouco além disso, está a maravilhosa máquina de café que eu tanto ouço falar. O lugar é grande e aberto com muitas mesas e assentos de couro e há uma TV de tela plana no lado oposto da parede.

Sim, eu estou um pouco ciumenta. Isso quase faz a faculdade de Medicina valer à pena.

"Nossa, eu acho que eu nunca iria deixar este lugar", eu digo. Algo em cima do balcão me chama a atenção e meu rosto se ilumina. "Cookies! Cristo, agora eu estou _realmente_ com ciúmes!"

Edward ri e então ele se vira e inclina um cotovelo na máquina de café, efetivamente bloqueando o meu caminho para ela.

"Você vai me dar uma resposta sobre o nosso encontro?" Ele pede. Doutor sorrateiro.

"Oh, eu vejo", eu bufo. "Você vai bloquear a máquina de café até que eu responda a todas as suas perguntas malucas."

"Exatamente".

"Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?"

"Primeiro de tudo, o que iremos fazer? Em segundo lugar, a noite de sexta está bom para você?" Ele levanta as sobrancelhas para mim, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta.

"Bem, veja bem, Dr. Cullen, eu sou mais o tipo de garota de 'viver o momento'. Eu não planejo tudo."

"Então, você provavelmente iria preferir se eu planejasse tudo e a surpreendesse?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse." Eu me inclino contra o balcão e cruzo os braços. Poderíamos ficar aqui por um tempo.

"Mas pessoas espontâneas tendem a gostar de surpresas."

"Eu gosto de estar no controle da minha espontaneidade."

"Eu vejo".

"Talvez eu ainda esteja pensando sobre isso."

"Você deveria ter uma resposta antes que eu te dar o café." E de repente ele está parecendo que não irá me dar café. E de repente eu estou querendo saber se uma joelhada na virilha iria derrubá-lo.

"Estou de folga na sexta-feira. Então... está bom para mim. Podemos sair mais cedo, se você quiser. Ou mais tarde. Eu não me importo. Eu realmente não consigo pensar em linha reta sem o meu café, Dr. Cullen."

Ele sorri e finalmente se afasta da máquina. "Eu acho que está bem por hora."

"Obrigada." Eu me movo para ficar na frente dela, mas depois de alguns instantes de olhar, eu estou perdida. Cristo, essa coisa é complicada. Definitivamente não uma máquina normal de café. E ele está certo - há cerca de vinte gavetas com diferentes pacotes de sabor dentro.

Eu começo a olhar através dos sabores. "Como é que você opera essa geringonça?"

Edward revira os olhos, mas ele está brincando. O sorriso diz tudo. "Eu achei que você poderia lidar com fazer uma simples xícara de café."

"Isso não é nada simples, Edward."

"Que sabor que você quer?"

Eu levo tempo para escolher. "Eles têm sabor _Milk-Way_?" Eu pergunto animada.

"É isso que você quer?"

"Não." Faço uma pausa. "Tudo bem. Sim, eu quero."

"Ok, então você escolhe Milk-Way e um pacote de café regular. Quer pequeno ou médio?"

"Pequeno ou médio?" Eu pergunto incrédula. "Eu quero ousado, Cullen. Você não está falando com uma bebedora de café amadora aqui."

"Ah, é mesmo? Porque eu esperaria que uma bebedora _profissional_ de café soubesse como fazer isso."

"Olha, nem todos cresceram com máquinas de café luxuosas e pacotes de sabor Milk-Way, ok? Agora é só fazer o maldito café."

_*Milk-Way (Via Lactea) é um café que consiste de espuma vaporizada de leite, café expresso, caramelo, chocolate e chantilly. No caso aqui, o sabor vem em um pacotinho._

Ele sorri e coloca ambos os pacotes na máquina antes de pressionar alguns botões. Ele coloca um copo debaixo do bico e, segundos depois, o líquido precioso está derramando. Cheira a céu e eu aposto que o gosto é ainda melhor.

"Oh meu Deus, eu te amo", eu digo, pegando o copo. Eu o mimo com as duas mãos como se fosse o meu primogênito e Edward ergue uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu estava falando com o café, não com você", eu digo intencionalmente.

"Se você diz."

Eu adiciono o açúcar e tomo um gole. Sim, é maravilhoso, feliz, céu Via Láctea.

"Alguma chance de isso fazer um cappuccino?" Pergunto esperançosa.

Depois de fazer o café da Alice, Edward pega dois cookies e nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima. A TV está no noticiário e os ruídos ficam em segundo plano. Nós somos as únicas pessoas aqui, o que é bom para os meus nervos. Eu provavelmente ficaria insanamente paranoica se outros médicos estivessem aqui olhando de soslaio para nós.

"Onde estão todos?" Eu pergunto. "Eu ficaria aqui o tempo todo se eu fosse um médico."

Edward dá de ombros. "Eles entram e saem. Eles ainda têm que trabalhar, você sabe", ele brinca. "Caso contrário, não seriam médicos por muito tempo."

"Eu sei disso." Eu bebo meu café e olho o que ele tem nas mãos. "Esse cookie é para mim?"

"Há um prato inteiro de cookies lá, Bella."

"Mas você pegou dois!"

"Porque eu vou comer dois." Para provar um ponto, ele coloca um cookie inteiro na boca. Ele tenta sorrir para mim com a boca cheia e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Tenha boas maneiras. Estaremos saindo em um encontro em poucos dias."

Depois de engolir ele diz: "Então, você concorda que é um encontro?"

"Não. É um passeio. Mas a única maneira de levá-lo a me deixar em paz sobre isso é se eu chamar de encontro."

Ele aponta a minha bebida. "Deixe-me tomar um gole do seu café."

Eu puxo o copo para mim, protegendo-o. "Não. Você não quis compartilhar seu cookie."

"Não seja gananciosa, Bella. Você tem um copo inteiro. Eu só tenho dois cookies."

"Dois cookies, duas pessoas."

"Há um prato cheio lá."

"Há também uma máquina de café lá."

Edward suspira e parece considerar isso antes de sorrir maliciosamente. "Você compartilha o seu e eu compartilho o meu."

Eu ergo a sobrancelha desconfiada para ele. "Você ainda está falando sobre o seu cookie?"

Sua expressão corresponde a minha. "Do que mais eu poderia estar falando, Bella?"

Eu olho para ele com cautela, mas quando ele desliza seu biscoito sobre a mesa em um guardanapo, eu feliz o pego antes de dar a ele o meu café.

"Mmm. Obrigada", eu digo com a boca cheia de delícias, e Edward sorri.

Meu coração estúpido não consegue abrandar.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Deus, você levou muito tempo", Alice reclama assim que eu entregar-lhe o cappuccino. "Eu tive que reiniciar duas de suas bombas* e eu tive que levar o Senhor Drinkard no banheiro."

"Obrigado por observá-los. Eu te devo uma." Eu ofereço.

"Sim, você deve."

Sento-me à mesa em frente a ela. Eu já posso imaginar as rodas girando em sua mente - os cenários em que ela planeja fugir com Jasper por meia hora para falar sobre 'medicamentos'.

Ela toma um gole de seu cappuccino e franze a testa. E, de repente, seus olhos se iluminam.

"Isso veio da sala dos médicos!" ela exclama.

Eu quase engasgo com meu próprio café em estado de choque. "O quê? Não, não veio."

"Besteira. Eu saberia a diferença em qualquer lugar. Quem te deu isso?"

Meu rosto está quente. Eu resisto a abaná-lo e me ocupo a olhar um prontuário.

"Ninguém. Eu comprei."

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa", ela zomba. Quando eu não digo nada, ela estende a mão para o meu café. "Deixe-me provar o seu."

"O quê? Não." Eu o puxo para fora de seu alcance.

"Por quê? Que sabor é?" ela me insulta.

"Sabor de café."

"Você é _realmente_ uma mentirosa ruim. Você riria se pudesse ver a mentirosa terrível que você é. Você foi com Edward, não é?"

"Ótimo, sim. Eu fui com Edward." Eu olho para ela. "Você está feliz agora?"

"_Eu sabia_". Ela se senta em sua cadeira e segura seu café enquanto olha para o espaço. E ela parece _muito_ feliz. Tão feliz que está começando a me deixar um pouco desconfortável. "Bem, não é nenhuma surpresa. Vocês estavam todos 'um sobre o outro' na casa de Emmett", ela observa.

"Nós não estávamos." _Estávamos?_ Eu finjo que o que ela está dizendo não me incomoda. Ela estava bêbada qualquer maneira - como o inferno ela saberia? Eu tento me concentrar na leitura dos meus prontuários.

"Negação, negação, negação." Ela me provoca, e, finalmente, ela libera um longo suspiro de satisfação. "Vocês dois vão ter filhos lindos."

Desta vez eu realmente engasgo com o café.

* * *

**Acesso Venoso Central** – consiste na colocação de um cateter em uma grande veia para administração de medicamentos e fluídos. Pode ser feito no pescoço (veia jugular), no peito (veia subclávia ou axilar) ou na virilha (veia femoral).

**Bomba de medicamentos** – diferente de outros dispositivos intravenosos, a Bomba leva o medicamento diretamente à medula espinhal, o que pode levar a menos ou mais toleráveis efeitos colaterais da droga administrada.

**_N/T: Lembrando que eu passo longe de uma profissional da saúde. Sabendo que tenho algumas leitoras que realmente convivem com esses termos diariamente, eu ficarei grata com a informação correta caso a minha não esteja. ;)_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Um dia adorável para um passeio**

(Tradução: Nai e AnnaP)

São dez horas da manhã e o dia já está sendo longo.

Coloco um prontuário no parapeito do posto de enfermagem e o folheio na esperança de encontrar alguns pedidos de troca de curativo, mas a maldita coisa está tão abarrotada que é mais larga do que o meu corpo e está pronta para estourar a qualquer momento. Eu devo ter pelo menos um mês de ordens para classificar.

E então uma xícara de café aparece de repente na minha frente.

"Aceita um _MilkyWay_?"

Meus olhos incrédulos encontram os de Edward, e eu apressadamente tomo o café dele. Estou dividida entre ser extremamente grata por este inesperado copo do céu e ignorá-lo por me tratar como uma namorada ou algo assim.

Porque eu _não_ sou sua namorada.

Mesmo que isso signifique _MilkyWay _todo dia.

E então eu noto uma coisa.

"Você está usando óculos?" Pergunto incrédula. Edward franze a testa antes de rapidamente removê-los. Ele parece um pouco envergonhado.

"Minha uh... uma das minhas lentes de contato rasgou esta manhã", ele resmunga.

Deus, ele é bonito. Mesmo com os óculos. Eu sorrio para ele.

"Você não tem que tirá-lo", digo a ele. "Eu nunca te vi como um cara de óculos. Um cara de óculos que vai a encontros às cegas." Saboreio meu café e ele ainda está quente.

"Você vai a encontros às cegas." Ele coloca os óculos no bolso do jaleco. Eu me pergunto o quão bem ele vê sem eles.

"Mas sem óculos", eu assinalo, apontando para os meus olhos nus. "Visão perfeita. Mas obrigada pelo café", eu rapidamente acrescento. "Você não tem que fazer isso, no entanto. Eu costumo beber antes de vir para o trabalho. Eu só estava atrasada ontem."

Ele sorri para mim, e isso ainda causa o mesmo maldito sentimento.

"Estamos saindo juntos agora, Bella. É apropriado que eu atenda às suas... necessidades." Ele pisca e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Nojento", eu minto enquanto tento me ocupar com a minha bebida. Por outro lado, aquela piscadela me faz pensar coisas que teriam feito minha mãe corar. Bem, talvez não a minha mãe. Mas a mãe de alguém, com certeza. "Mas o nosso _passeio_ é amanhã", eu o lembro. "Então, nós não estamos saindo juntos."

"Nós já tivemos um encontro. Este será o segundo."

"O primeiro encontro ainda não conta."

"Por que não?" Ele finge ofensa. "Eu paguei o seu jantar. Eu até mesmo te levei até o carro! Foi um encontro muito bom, eu acho."

Será que um encontro conta mesmo se não há um beijo? Estou tão fora de forma que não me lembro, mas não há nenhuma maneira de eu falar sobre isso para o caso de dar a ele quais quer ideias malucas.

É difícil o suficiente manter a calma enquanto simplesmente falo com o homem. Tendo a sua língua na minha garganta é fadado a complicar as coisas, certo?

Sim, Bella. Sendo assim, sem gracinhas.

_Certo._

"Acho que tenho padrões altos", brinco com um encolher de ombros. Edward franze a testa e cruza os braços enquanto me examina.

"Anotado. Vou ter a certeza de intensificar o meu jogo", ele responde.

_Oh Deus._

"Hmm. Bem, eu espero que funcione para você." Sorrio para ele, mas por dentro estou gritando para mim mesma para incentivar este comportamento. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele está planejando, e não tenho tanta certeza de que quero saber.

Risque isso. Eu não estaria saindo com ele se não quisesse saber.

Estou tão ferrada.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Emmett parece cético. Mantenho um sorriso platônico estampado no rosto e tentar pareço inocente.

"Quem vai estar lá?" ele me pergunta. Mais uma vez.

"Eu, Edward. Talvez Alice. Mike disse que ele provavelmente viria."

"Sério? Porque eu apenas esbarrei em Mike lá embaixo e ele não mencionou isso."

_Merda_.

"Bem, ele disse que ainda não tinha certeza."

Emmett estreita os olhos com ar de dúvida. Por que sou tão ruim nisso? Tudo o que tenho a fazer é mentir por cinco simples minutos.

"Que seja," Eu digo às pressas. "Você não tem que vir. Só achei que você poderia querer."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ele larga a caneta que estava usando para marcar um prontuário. "Eu vou. Mas posso estar uns poucos minutos atrasado."

"Sim, sim. Isso é bom." Sorri para ele tranquilizando-o. Seu atraso pode irritar a Doutora Hale, mas enfim. É melhor do que nada.

Eu tinha finalmente convencido Edward a convidar Doutora Hale a um restaurante no centro de Seattle para "bebidas". Ela aceitou, e agora o meu trabalho é fazer com que Emmett participe. E uma vez que o plano esteja em ação, podemos relaxar e aproveitar o show.

Bem, talvez não o _show_, uma vez que estaremos longe no nosso passeio. Mas provavelmente vamos falar sobre isso e rir muito deles. E eu vou começar a provocar Emmett na próxima semana e aproveitar o doce, doce sabor da vingança.

Edward não está tão entusiasmado.

_Eu estarei morto quando eles descobrirem o que fizemos, por isso é melhor fazer este encontro valer a pena_, ele me enviou pelo celular. Eu não tenho certeza se há uma insinuação sexual escondida lá ou não. Malditas mensagens de texto que podem ser enigmáticas às vezes.

_Tenho certeza que você pode correr mais que a Doutora Hale,_ eu respondo. Melhor mantê-la segura para que ele não tenha motivos para me acusar de ser uma pervertida.

_Você vai me proteger?_

_Provavelmente não._

_Isso dói._

_A verdade normalmente dói._

_Vamos ver..._

Eu suspiro. Sim, vamos ver.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"O que você vestirá em seu encontro hoje à noite?" Alice me pergunta. Ela me ligou depois que saiu do trabalho, e agora estou em pé na frente do meu armário na minha calcinha com o meu telefone alojado entre o ouvido e o ombro.

Eu estive aqui de pé por quase meia hora.

Eu não me importei tanto durante o meu encontro às cegas.

_O que há de errado comigo?_

"É um passeio. E eu provavelmente vou usar jeans e uma camisa legal, por quê?" Pergunto casualmente.

"Você tem um vestido azul muito bonito na parte de trás do seu armário que eu acho que você deve usar. Ele ainda tinha as etiquetas nele."

O vestido que ela está se referindo é um que eu comprei para vestir em uma conferência com Alec. No entanto, tive uma intoxicação alimentar no dia anterior e passei a noite vomitando em uma lata de lixo enquanto Alec fazia festinha com um bando de idiotas e, provavelmente, nem sequer pensava em mim. Bem, ele _até_ me trouxe sopa quando acabou, mas eu não podia comê-la, assim, podemos dizer que ele não fez nada.

"Isso é um pouco chique," eu protesto, mas me enfio no fundo do armário para pegar o dito vestido. Eu seguro-o no cabide e me pergunto se é adequado.

"Você está brincando? Ele é _lindo!_" ela exclama. "Eu queria saber por que você não tinha usado ainda. E você está indo a um encontro, não uma caminhada. Você não pode usar jeans." Ela é toda certinha.

"É um passeio", eu digo novamente. Alguém está me ouvindo? Eu estou começando a soar como um disco arranhado aqui. Estou quase _me _irritando.

"Certo. Um passeio", ela diz com desdém. "Divirta-se com esse... _passeio_."

Ela está tirando sarro de mim?

"Bem, eu tenho que ir", eu digo com desdém. Danem-se ela e o sarcasmo dela. "Eu tenho que me arrumar."

"Tudo bem. Mas use o vestido." Seu tom de voz soa como um aviso. Como se ele fosse atado a uma ameaça silenciosa.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Eu não sei por que as pessoas apenas não confiam em mim", ela lamenta.

"Eu ainda não te perdoei pelo comentário sobre o bebê", eu lembro a ela. "Sem mencionar sua paixão irritante em bancar o Cupido."

"Eu fico com o que eu sou boa", ela diz, simplesmente.

Quando desligamos, eu experimento o vestido. Ele se encaixa muito bem - ele acentua minhas curvas e até mesmo faz com que os meus peitos fiquem com boa aparência. E todo mundo gosta de peitos com boa aparência.

Mas eles estão _muito _bons? Eu nem tenho certeza do que esse passeio significa. Eu me sinto atraída por Edward, obviamente, mas eu não acho que estou pronta para estar em outro relacionamento ainda. Eu nem sequer estou solteira mais de um mês, pelo amor de Cristo. Eu preciso pelo menos deixar a espuma de Alec se desgastar antes de eu ir adicionando novas camadas de espuma.

Eu finalmente tiro o vestido. Ele só vai complicar as coisas.

Passei os próximos vinte minutos tentando escolher uma roupa. Eu finalmente desisti e fiquei na frente do meu espelho do banheiro de roupa íntima enquanto colocava a maquiagem e arrumava meu cabelo. Enquanto eu trabalho, repasso as roupas em minha cabeça para que eu possa tomar uma decisão e economizar tempo.

Mas a decisão nunca vem, e em vez disso sou interrompida por uma batida na porta.

Eu puxo imediatamente meu telefone do balcão e olho para a hora.

_Foda-se._

Eu nunca passei tanto tempo me preparando. Como eu deixei tanto tempo passar?! Afundo toda a minha maquiagem de volta na bolsa antes de colocar a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto e gritar, "Só um minuto!"

Estou lamentavelmente atrasada, então eu não tenho escolha a não ser deslizar para dentro do vestido e rasgar a etiqueta com meus dentes. Pareço uma mulher perturbada. Espero que eu não rasgue o tecido.

Pego os meus sapatos no armário antes de correr para fora do quarto. Eu me certifiquei de fechar a porta atrás de mim, porque, porra, parece que um tornado soprou através do meu armário. Cada peça que eu tenho está agora ou no chão ou na cama. É como um massacre de desfile de moda.

Edward está batendo novamente pelo tempo que eu alcanço a porta. "Eu estou indo!" Grito novamente.

Puxo a porta aberta com os meus sapatos ainda na mão. Edward está de pé, do outro lado, vestido elegantemente em uma camisa azul clara de botão com calça azul-marinho e sapatos marrons. Ele não está usando seus óculos, mesmo eu não me importando se ele estivesse, e seu cabelo está meio domado dessa vez, e caramba, eu não acho que ele estivesse bom assim mesmo em nosso encontro às cegas.

Todo o seu rosto se ilumina em um sorriso quando me vê. Seus olhos trilham para o sul e por alguns momentos fugazes eu estou realmente feliz por usar o vestido.

Eu me sinto sexy. Segura.

Edward pode sentir isso. Os homens podem sentir confiança.

"Você parece... Uau. Você está linda", ele finalmente disse, seus olhos encontrando os meus novamente. O sorriso que acompanha me deixa sem fôlego.

"Obrigada." Eu sorrio timidamente e me afasto para que ele possa entrar. "Eu só preciso de mais um minuto, se estiver tudo bem."

"Claro que sim, Bella. Leve o tempo que você precisar."

"Tudo bem. Sinta-se em casa." Viro-me para ir embora antes de girar de volta de repente. "Deus, minhas maneiras", eu ri. "Você quer uma bebida ou algo assim?"

"Eu estou bem. Vou apenas, uh... vou sentar aqui enquanto eu espero." Ele aponta para o sofá e eu sorrio de novo antes de sair para terminar.

Eu me dou uma conversa séria no banheiro.

_É só um passeio. Nem mesmo um encontro._

_Então, por que você está usando este estúpido vestido sexy, Bella? Seus seios estão tão bons que poderiam muito bem estar cantando. Isso é o quanto de atenção eles estão tendo agora._

_Não é minha culpa que eu tenho seios agradáveis._

_Oh, se manca. Você sabe que faz os exercícios de peitoral na academia por uma razão. Você não nasceu com peitos agradáveis._

_Desculpe-me por querer estar em forma._

Ok, então talvez seja menos de uma conversa séria e mais um argumento unilateral de uma pessoa louca. A mesma coisa, na verdade.

Eu rapidamente termino de me arrumar e deslizo sobre meus sapatos. Edward está assistindo TV quando eu entro, mas seu olhar recai imediatamente em mim novamente. Ele se levanta e desliga a TV.

"Você está pronta?", ele pergunta, ansioso.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, porque agora, eu posso não ter certeza.

"Tão pronta como eu nunca estarei", eu finalmente digo com um sorriso.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Decidimos jantar no Restaurante Jazz Alley localizado na 6ª Avenida. Tecnicamente, foi uma decisão minha - nós concordamos que eu seria encarregada do jantar, enquanto ele decidia o que faríamos depois. Este parecia ser o melhor consenso, considerando que eu ainda não tinha feito nenhum grande plano para hoje à noite.

Tomamos lugares perto do fundo.

"Então você gosta de Jazz", Edward comenta quando o garçom lhe entrega um menu. Encolho os ombros enquanto eu saboreio a minha água.

"Eu gosto de música ao vivo", digo.

"Justo."

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você não gosta de Jazz?"

"Eu gosto", ele diz. "Eu nunca vi você como uma garota de Jazz."

"Acho que nós dois estamos cheios de surpresas", brinco.

"Surpresas mantêm as pessoas em suspense", ele me diz, com um brilho em seus olhos. Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que me importo com surpresas, e ele ainda não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo depois do jantar, mesmo que eu tenha dito a ele sobre este lugar imediatamente. Realmente não parece ser um acordo mesmo, mas ele não cedeu, não importa quantas vezes eu tenha perguntado a ele.

Eu estreito meus olhos, e ele sabe o que eu estou pensando. Ele sorri e retorna ao seu menu. A música já começou, e juntamente com a meia luz, o lugar tem uma atmosfera muito madura. Moradores de toda Seattle vêm aqui todo fim de semana, e você pode realmente ver o amor em seus olhos enquanto eles ouvem e tomam a sua bebida e gostam de estar...

Bem, eles só gostam de estar. Eles gostam de sentar, conversar, bebida, comida e música. Eles aproveitam a vida. E é por isso que eu amo o jazz.

Já que estamos aqui, eu acho que provavelmente devemos conhecer uns aos outros. Nosso garçom coloca nossas bebidas na nossa frente antes de eu me inclinar para Edward um pouco.

"Eu ouvi que seu pai é médico."

Edward olha para cima, surpreso. "Você o conheceu?" Ele pergunta.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu só... eu ouvi falar dele."

"Oh. Bem... sim. Meu pai é médico." Ele não parece interessado em discutir o assunto e não oferece mais entrada.

"Que tipo de médico?" Eu pressiono.

"Um cirurgião cardiovascular."

Eu franzo a testa. Ah... um _cirurgião_. Eles são geralmente piores do que os médicos regulares.

Eu me pergunto se o pai age como ele. No meu último emprego, havia dois irmãos que eram ambos gastroenterologistas. Eles eram apenas iguais e atuavam apenas iguais. Sem mencionar que ambos eram reis do cólon. Eles até vieram para o churrasco da equipe vestindo camisas iguais que diziam, "Calma, eu sou um gastroenterologista." Foi meio estranho.

"Isso deve ter facilitado as coisas para você", eu digo. "Quero dizer, você queria ser um médico e seu pai já era um médico..."

Edward olha para mim. "Minha mãe é médica, também. Você já ouviu falar sobre ela?" Ele não está comentando sobre isso, mas simplesmente colocando para fora. Mas eu ainda estou surpresa.

"Não. Uau."

"Sim. Ela é uma OB/GIN. Ela faz partos." Ele toma um longo gole de sua bebida e eu posso sentir a tensão que criei. Puxa, seus jantares de família devem ser loucos. Eu não posso deixar de imaginar toda uma família de médicos sentada comendo caviar e bebendo um bom vinho enquanto discutem revistas médicas e como incríveis eles pensam que são. "O que seus pais fazem?" de repente ele me pergunta.

Eu limpo minha garganta, a imagem mental de sua família rapidamente desaparecendo. "Meu pai é um policial. A última vez que ouvi, minha mãe estava tentando iniciar seu próprio negócio no Ebay. Ela está vendendo velas caseiras ou algo assim."

Ele fica intrigado. "Papai é um policial, hein?"

"Sim. Ele tem um cinto de arma e tudo. Então é melhor você olhar por onde anda", eu brinco.

"Farei isso", Edward ri. "Isso deve ter sido muito intimidante para seus encontros do ensino médio. Eu realmente não posso imaginar ficar de pé na porta de um policial quando eu tinha dezessete anos para sair com sua filha."

"Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu fiquei com a minha mãe na Flórida até completar dezoito anos. Embora você esteja certo, foi provavelmente por isso que ele escolheu a profissão." Eu sorri para ele.

"Homem inteligente."

O garçom vem e anota os nossos pedidos.

"Você tem irmãos ou irmãs?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não. Filho único."

"Eu também."

"Quantos anos você tinha quando seus pais se divorciaram?"

"Treze."

Ele parece surpreso."E você mudou para o outro lado do país?"

"Não exatamente", eu digo. "Minha mãe tem uma irmã no Colorado, por isso, ficamos lá por um tempo. Então, sim, a minha mãe de repente decidiu que queria estar em algum lugar ensolarado. Então nos mudamos para a Flórida e ela adorou tanto que ela esteve lá desde então."

Continuamos esta conversa fácil até que o garçom traz nossa comida, e então nós comemos em silêncio enquanto ouvimos a música. Eu continuo arriscando olhares para Edward, notando o quão bem sua camisa se ajusta e como eu posso ver alguma definição em seus braços através de suas mangas. E então eu o imagino sem camisa e meus pensamentos fazem um rochoso desvio para Terra suja.

E isso não é suposto ser um encontro.

_Vadia, por favor. Você usou o vestido._

Nós ficamos e ouvimos a música mais alguns minutos depois que terminamos de comer. Nós pensamos em Emmett e apostamos o que eles estão fazendo agora - Edward acha que ele está provavelmente morto em uma vala enquanto a Doutora Hale vasculha as ruas com uma faca em busca de nós. Aposto que eles estão mandando ver no banheiro, só porque eu acho que alguma tensão de Emmett é sexual, e ele está passando para mim. Pelo menos é o que digo a mim mesma sempre que fico toda quente olhando para Edward. Eventualmente, Edward se levanta e oferece-me sua mão, que eu aceito. Ele me ajuda do meu assento.

"Devemos ir ou vamos nos atrasar", diz ele.

"Para onde vamos?" Pergunto novamente, esperançosa.

"Ainda não estou dizendo a você", ele responde com um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu não sonharia em estragar a surpresa."

Eu o sigo para fora do restaurante e percebo que ainda estamos de mãos dadas, levo a minha para longe. Eu ainda não sei o que pensar sobre… isto. Sobre Edward. Ele é um médico pelo amor de Cristo, mas o mais importante, ele é um homem.

Meu último relacionamento foi desgastante. O tempo todo Alec traindo, nós brigando. Eu nunca soube as razões por trás de seu descontentamento. Eu nunca soube que ele tinha alguém que o fazia mais feliz do que eu - que ele tinha verificado fora do nosso relacionamento, mas era simplesmente muito covarde para me dizer. Passei anos comprometida e meses emocionalmente esgotada, e agora eu almejo a liberdade que vem com ser solteira. Eu desejo a ideia de ir em encontros e conhecer novas pessoas. Eu desejo ser capaz de fazer o que eu quiser sem ter que me preocupar com alguém ficando com ciúmes, ou pior, na verdade, ter que pedir sua permissão.

Eu desejo ser a minha própria pessoa. Eu quero descobrir quem _eu _sou, não a pessoa que me tornei com um homem como minha sombra constante.

No entanto, aqui está Edward. Ele é bonito, inteligente e engraçado. E ele parece realmente gostar de mim.

E ainda assim era Alec. Alec gostava de mim nos últimos dois anos de faculdade de medicina, até que ele começou a residência e começou a se apresentar como _médico_ para meninas bonitas. E ele sempre fez piada dos médicos comigo, até que ele se tornou um. Então ele começou a dizer que eu estava fora de linha por reclamar com o meu supervisor quando um médico gritava comigo - de que eles estão sobrecarregados e estressados e eu deveria dar uma folga para eles.

Eu testemunhei a formação de um complexo de Deus em seus estágios iniciais, e deixe-me dizer-lhe, não é uma visão bonita.

Agora, eu não estou tão certa de como lidar com essa coisa com Edward. Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu realmente gosto dele. _Muito_. Mas eu posso estar fazendo as coisas muito rápido. Talvez eu deva abrandar e ter algum tempo para mim antes de saltar para outro relacionamento.

E se ele sequer quer um relacionamento? Talvez ele namore muito. Talvez esta seja apenas uma coisa casual. Ele foi no encontro às cegas, depois de tudo. Mas isso parecia um pouco fora do personagem dele.

Tudo é tão confuso.

Edward abre a porta do carro para mim, e eu resmungo conforme deslizo para dentro.

"Eu pensei que tivesse dito que eu não gosto de surpresas."

Ele ri quando se junta a mim no carro. "Mais uma razão para fazê-lo. Você é bonita quando está nervosa."

Eu pisco para ele. "Então você me resolveu me hostilizar de propósito?" Eu pergunto, incrédula.

"Bem... sim. Mas você gosta", ele afirma simplesmente.

"Eu não sei." Cruzo meus braços.

"Então por que você não me disse para me foder até agora?"

"Acho que eu lhe disse para fazer isso a primeira vez que nos encontramos."

"Quero dizer, desde que começamos a sair juntos, é claro." Ele sorri descaradamente para mim enquanto espera por uma resposta.

"Edward?" Eu digo docemente.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Vai se foder."

Ele ri e balança a cabeça quando liga o carro e dirige para fora do espaço do estacionamento. Minha expressão espelha a dele.

Sim, eu acho que gosto dele.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Tomamos uma balsa de Fauntleroy para Southworth, onde desembarcamos e damos um curto passeio pela cidade. O sol está se pondo e chuvisca por um momento, fazendo com que Edward tire o casaco e coloque sobre os meus ombros. Estou surpresa com o gesto, mas o cheiro bom e o calor do seu casaco rapidamente me acalma.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ter trazido um guarda-chuva", ele diz, lançando os olhos para o céu alaranjado e cinza. "Aparentemente, eu não penso nas coisas."

Eu encolho os ombros. "Está tudo bem. Estou acostumada a apanhar chuva aqui." Eu segui seu olhar para onde o sol está se pondo. Apesar da escuridão quase constante, Seattle é uma cidade bonita.

"Apenas um pouco mais", ele diz. Eu não me incomodo de perguntar para onde estamos indo - Eu já me desgastei mendigando. É óbvio que ele não vai desistir.

Mas, de repente, ele parece um pouco nervoso.

"Eu espero que você não ache isso completamente idiota. Parecia melhor do que um filme e eu realmente me divirto toda vez que venho aqui."

Eu olho para ele. "Bem, ajudaria se eu soubesse para onde estamos indo", eu retruco levemente.

Ele suspira. "Tudo bem." Virando-se para mim, ele diz: "Nós estamos indo para um clube de comédia."

Eu estou surpresa, acho que é principalmente porque na verdade ele revelou o que estamos fazendo. Eu tinha certeza que eu não poderia nem mesmo arrancar a informação à força dele neste momento.

"Um clube de comédia?"

"Tudo bem?" Pergunta ele, parecendo preocupado novamente. "Para ser honesto, eu não tenho certeza do que você gosta. Eu realmente não a conheço bem, nem sei quem te conhece. Exceto Emmett e Alice, mas só por algumas semanas. Eu duvido que eles realmente sabem se você tem algum tipo de ódio secreto por atos de comédia... "

Eu rapidamente abano a cabeça, na esperança de diminuir suas preocupações. "Isso é bom, Edward", eu digo. "Isso realmente soa... bem legal. Eu nunca vi um ato de comédia ao vivo antes."

Ele parece aliviado. "Sério?"

"Sim. Eu não sabia que eles tinham aqui", acrescento. Seu ritmo corresponde ao meu enquanto caminhamos mais para o centro, longe da balsa.

"Sim, tem." Ele coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Os atos aqui são muito bons também."

"Bom. Porque se for ruim, você irá pagar caro", eu brinco.

Edward sorri. "Pagar caro, não é? Irá me custar o que?"

Eu tomo um momento para pensar sobre isso, e Edward ri. Eu choco o meu ombro com o dele. "Cale a boca! Será algo terrivelmente inconveniente e embaraçoso para você, e isso é tudo que você precisa saber."

"Certo", ele diz, e a palavra é misturada com diversão.

Entramos no clube de comédia e, enquanto há alguns lugares na frente, eu me acovardo e insisto em sentarmos na parte de trás. "E se ele me chamar de alguma coisa?" Eu digo, minha paranóia, obviamente fazendo outra grande aparição. É bom e escuro na parte de trás, e nós estaremos escondidos nas sombras. "Eu vi '_O Professor Aloprado'_ . Sei como essas coisas funcionam. Ele vai tirar sarro de mim."

"Por que diabos ele iria tirar sarro de você?" Edward pergunta enquanto nos sentamos. O garçom passa e pedimos drinques, e então ele se vira para mim. "Se fosse qualquer coisa, ele tiraria sarro de _mim_", ele continua.

Eu considero discutir, mas inclino-me mais e dou um puxão na gola de sua camisa. "Sim, isso é verdade. Quero dizer, você se vestiu no escuro ou algo assim? Porque esta camisa é _horrorosa_", eu brinco. Mas isso é mentira. Tudo mentira. Ele parece sexy.

Ele sorri e, inclinando-se, murmura em meu ouvido: "Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre você, mas _Deus_, você realmente está incrível com esse vestido."

Eu coro.

E eu juro, eu nunca costumo corar.

Nós saboreamos as nossas bebidas e conversamos até que o primeiro ato começa. A comédia acaba sendo incrível - eu não ri tanto em um longo tempo, e o comediante_ tira_ sarro de alguém sentado na frente. Eu cutuco Edward e tento ignorar a forma como o seu corpo se sente.

"Viu?" Eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Poderia ser _eu_!"

"Bella, aquele cara está bêbado e chamando atenção negativa para si mesmo", Edward argumenta. "Ele estava pedindo por isso."

Ele está certo, mas eu ainda fico paranóica.

As duas bebidas que eu tomei me fazem sentir solta e relaxada. E também incapaz de andar. Eu agarro o braço de Edward enquanto eu cuidadosamente tento navegar o lance de escadas com meus saltos, ao mesmo tempo temendo mergulhar de cabeça no cimento abaixo de nós.

A mão de Edward nas minhas costas não ajuda. Eu não consigo me concentrar em andar. Eu me afasto dele, uma vez que estamos lá fora, e nós a esmo fazemos o caminho de volta para a balsa. São quase quinze minutos, até a próxima chegar, e nos sentamos em um banco para esperar.

"Eu me diverti no nosso _passeio_", eu digo, enfatizando a palavra. Estou brincando com Edward. Ele colocou o casaco sobre meus ombros novamente e me sinto embriagada por seu cheiro. Eu até me encolho quando ele não está olhando para dar uma fungada ou duas.

Cada parte de mim anseia por ele, e é um desafio ficar nas proximidades, sem tocar.

Mas isso é apenas o álcool falando. Ou o seu cheiro.

Talvez os dois.

"Sim, o nosso _encontro_ foi divertido", ele responde.

"Devemos sair em outro _passeio_ novamente algum dia."

"Eu adoraria sair em outro _encontro_ com você."

"Bom. Você tem direito a outro _passeio_."

"Encontro."

"Passeio."

Nós sorrimos um para o outro.

"Quando você trabalha de novo?" Eu pergunto.

"Amanhã".

"Oh. Estou de folga", eu digo estoicamente. Não sei porque, mas sinto-me desapontada. Não é como se ele tivesse que passar o dia comigo. E não é como se eu _quisesse_ que ele passasse o dia comigo.

Mas quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu percebo que eu_ quero_ passar mais tempo com ele. E esse pensamento me incomoda.

O passeio de balsa é meio que silencioso. A cidade iluminada está em torno de nós, e isso é terrivelmente romântico. Mas eu trabalho para manter a minha distância de Edward. Eu não fico perto ou me apoio contra ele ou roubo um beijo da maneira como uma garota normal com sentimentos faria. Em vez disso, eu apenas me coloco perto do trilho com seu casaco estúpido, cheirando bem como uma espécie de demônio de feromônios.

Nós ouvimos música no carro e fazemos conversa fiada ocasional. Eu acho que Edward provavelmente está cansado do seu dia de trabalho. Durante todo o tempo, eu me chuto por ter proposto outro passeio com ele mais cedo. Meio que apenas saiu. Foi fácil e algo que você diria quando você se divertiu.

Mas não eu não devo seguir por esse caminho. Eu apenas não estou pronta para... mais.

A grande palavra com 'R' aparece sombria e vermelha, e é assustadora como o inferno.

Ele estaciona na frente do meu apartamento e sai antes mesmo de eu ter tempo para desatar o cinto de segurança. Eu olho para cima confusa enquanto ele caminha até o meu lado do carro e abre a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto. Eu tomo sua mão estendida e saio do carro.

"Levando você até a porta", é a sua resposta simples.

"Oh. Você não tem que fazer isso..."

"Sem discussão, Bella. Quando se vai para um passeio, a dama deve ser levada até a porta."

Eu olho para ele, tanto impressionada e divertida. "Isso é muito... galante... da sua parte."

"Sim, bem. Essa é a outra _opção_ de matéria para os médicos que não lhe dizem respeito."

"Certo. E _você_ cursou?" Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Talvez."

"Você nem sempre coloca o que aprendeu em prática", observo.

"Hey, eu tenho sido bom", ele argumenta. "Eu tenho sido muito bom para Angela desde aquele dia. E com você, também. Parece-me que alguém disse que tinha tido um bom tempo esta noite."

Andamos no interior do prédio. Sua mão ainda está segurando a minha.

Eu deveria afastá-lo. Eu _quero_ afastá-lo.

Mas entramos no elevador, e eu não o afasto. E então estamos na porta do meu apartamento, e eu ainda não o afastei.

Eu ainda quero, mas não faço. Eu não posso.

Edward olha para mim, e a conexão é finalmente quebrada. Ele se afasta, é claro. Eu não consegui me afastar. E meus pensamentos tomam um novo rumo, me perguntando se é educado mandá-lo embora sem convidá-lo para entrar primeiro.

Ele limpa a garganta. "Eu realmente tive bons momentos", ele diz, timidamente esfregando o pescoço. E então ele me olha com desconfiança. "Você estava falando sério sobre sairmos de novo?"

Sim. Não. Eu não sei, porra.

"Você quer entrar rapidinho?" Pergunto ao invés de responder. Eu não sei por que faço isso - a verdade é que saiu eventualmente, não importa o quanto eu tenha me policiado. "Eu tenho um Kool-Aid* muito bom". Eu sorrio, tentando esconder a minha inquietação por trás do humor.

_*Kool-Aid é o equivalente ao Ki-Suco no Brasil. Aquelas misturas para suco em pó infames._

Edward racha seu próprio sorriso em troca, e eu estou levando-o para dentro do meu apartamento. Eu fecho a porta e peço licença antes de largar rapidamente meus sapatos e bolsa.

Eu preciso falar com ele. E se eu fizer isso rápido, a verdade só vai picar por um segundo. Então eu posso superar isso e seguir em frente.

Mas ele está perto, quando eu me viro. Tão perto que eu pulo para trás de surpresa.

"Oh!" Eu suspiro, minha mão voando para o meu coração. Já está acelerado, a sensação como um estouro no meu peito. Nunca diminui quando ele está por perto.

Edward olha para mim, sem remorso. Há um pequeno vinco em sua testa e seus olhos pensativos encontram os meus.

"Eu sinto muito", ele finalmente diz, e eu franzo a testa.

"Pelo que?"

Ele responde pressionando seus lábios contra os meus, e por um breve momento meus olhos se arregalam e eu fico tensa em alarme. A pressão é suave no início, ele quase não capta meu lábio inferior entre o seu antes de se afastar.

E então seus lábios encontram os meus novamente. E mais uma vez. E os meus dedos sobem para o seu cabelo, o meu braço se coloca em torno de seu pescoço, o meu outro por cima do ombro, e meu corpo é puxado junto ao seu. Ele é quente, duro e perfeito, e ele cheira e tem gosto diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei. Meus lábios se separam, permitindo que sua língua quente deslize contra a minha, e meu corpo é capturado entre ele e a parede na qual ele me empurrou.

Respirar é subitamente superestimado. Eu o puxo mais para perto, querendo _mais_. Suas mãos deslizam em meu pescoço, pela minha cintura, até os meus quadris. Nosso beijo é frenético. Duro.

Apaixonado.

Ele finalmente se afasta por uma fração para recuperar o fôlego, mas seus lábios nunca deixam mais de uma polegada dos meus. E tão rapidamente como nós nos separamos, estamos nos beijando novamente, desesperados, ansiosos e determinados.

E é _tão_ bom.

A segunda vez que ele se afasta, eu empurro contra o peito dele, pedindo-lhe para se afastar. Ele não se move na minha frente, oferecendo apenas alguns centímetros de espaço.

Ele olha nos meus olhos e eu sei que ele está tentando decifrar meus pensamentos.

Eu me sinto fora de série.

Eu o beijo novamente, delicadamente, e então empurro cuidadosamente o rosto dele. Ele franze a testa.

"O que há de errado?" Suas palavras são sem fôlego, cercados por respirações curtas enquanto ambos lutamos para recuperar o fôlego.

Eu fecho meus olhos e abano a cabeça. Eu não posso pensar quando ele está perto. Eu não consigo pensar enquanto ele está olhando para mim, esperando uma resposta sensata.

Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar.

"Eu não sei", eu finalmente respondo. Eu deixo a minha cabeça cair para trás para descansar contra a parede e tomo uma respiração profunda. Eu posso sentir suas respirações curtas e superficiais contra a minha mandíbula. Abro os olhos para olhá-lo e, finalmente cuspo. "Eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso", eu sussurro.

"Fazer o quê?" ele pergunta. Suas mãos ainda estão nos meus quadris, as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas.

Eu engulo. "Isso."

"O que?" ele pergunta novamente. "Beijar?"

Eu balanço a minha cabeça rapidamente. "Não. Quero dizer... Sim. Quer dizer... eu não estou pronta para _isso_." Eu faço um gesto entre nós dois. "A coisa toda de namorado-namorada. As brigas, o relacionamento, o compromisso. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento cerca de um mês atrás. Eu não estive sozinha nos últimos anos. Na verdade, eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar de estar sozinha." Eu termino lentamente. Eu balanço a minha cabeça novamente, mas desta vez isso parece uma realização infeliz. Eu rio sem graça e olho para os meus pés.

Edward finalmente dá um passo para trás com um pequeno suspiro, dando-me o espaço que eu tanto anseio e abomino.

"Bem, em minha defesa, eu nunca pedi para você ser minha namorada", ele diz. Eu olho para ele, não tendo certeza se ele está brincando ou não, e o encontro sorrindo levemente.

Talvez essa seja a forma como ele lida com a rejeição - com humor.

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu sei." Meus olhos derivam para o chão novamente, mas dessa vez Edward os traz de volta ao seu com um dedo no meu queixo.

"Hey", ele diz levemente. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella. Mas eu não estava tentando... _apressar_ um compromisso esta noite. Eu não estava propondo, ou até mesmo pedindo para você ser minha namorada." Ele esfrega a mão sobre o rosto, e, em seguida, através de seu cabelo. "Eu só gosto de você", ele finalmente conclui.

"Eu gosto de você também", eu ofereço em silêncio.

Edward sorri.

"Para ser honesto, eu estou feliz que não era uma coisa contra os médicos", ele diz, e eu sorrio.

"Bem, eu não quero dizer nada..."

Ele franze a testa e aperta a minha cintura brevemente, fazendo-me contorcer. Então eu relaxo contra a parede novamente. Isto é suposto ser uma conversa séria.

"Você parece ser um médico bom", eu digo a ele. "Neste momento, pelo menos."

"E você parece ser uma enfermeira boa. Agora, pelo menos", ele diz com um sorriso.

Eu sorrio e mordo o lábio. Edward está pensativo.

Ele finalmente fala novamente. "Então podemos concordar com apenas... gostar um do outro?" ele pergunta. De repente, ele parece tão inseguro quanto eu me sinto. "Não tem que ser um compromisso. Não se você não estiver pronta para isso."

Eu sinto que vou mastigar um buraco através do meu lábio. "Eu não tenho certeza do que isso significa", eu admito.

Ele ergue a mão para empurrar uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, e então avança de modo que seu nariz esteja a apenas um fio de cabelo do meu. Eu prendo a respiração e fico perfeitamente imóvel enquanto aguardo seu próximo movimento.

"Isso significa que nós podemos fazer o que achamos certo", ele murmura e sua respiração bate em meus lábios. "Se você gostar faça. E se você não gostar... não faça."

Isso meio que faz sentido. Ou talvez isso não faça sentido.

É muito difícil pensar quando ele está tão perto.

"Eu não... Quero dizer... bem", eu digo estupidamente.

"Você gosta quando eu te beijo?" ele me pergunta. Eu nem sequer tenho que pensar sobre isso.

"Sim."

"Então nós provavelmente devemos continuar fazendo isso", diz ele, e há uma arrogância, um ar de confiança em sua voz que me deixa divertida e um pouco excitada.

Eu penso em uma resposta espirituosa, mas ela nunca deixa a minha boca. Meus lábios são atraídos para os dele, substituindo cada pensamento racional em minha mente, e eu estou mais uma vez pressionada contra a parede, e eu puxo e aperto seu corpo mais perto. Eu não posso sentir o suficiente dele, e ainda assim é muito. Eu estou perdida nele - o seu cheiro, seu sabor, a forma como a sua pele e cabelo se sentem sob os meus dedos. Até que sua ereção pressiona contra o meu estômago e a realidade realmente me atinge.

Quando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, eu o afasto com as duas mãos.

"Tenho certeza que você tem um longo dia de trabalho amanhã", eu digo ofegante.

Eu quero mais do que tudo que ele fique, mas e as repercussões? O que acontecerá amanhã? E eu nunca tive sexo casual antes, embora eu não tenha tanta certeza de que eu iria mesmo querer que fosse casual.

Há muitos fatores que precisam ser resolvidos antes de nos tornarmos 'amigos que beijam'. E eu tenho certeza que eu deveria resolver tais fatores no meu cérebro que está totalmente nublado com... luxúria.

Querido Deus, eu estou reconhecidamente cobiçando um médico.

Ele me beija nos lábios uma última vez. É rápido e suave. "Tudo bem", ele diz, dando um passo para trás para me dar espaço. Ele entende que eu o estou mandando embora, mas ele não parece chateado.

Eu o levo até a porta do apartamento. Nós não dizemos adeus, porque provavelmente iremos nos falar novamente em breve. A julgar pelo sorriso torto que ele me dá pouco antes de se afastar, eu não ficaria surpresa se ele me mandasse uma mensagem ainda essa noite.

E depois ele se vai, eu sinto que posso finalmente respirar de novo.

* * *

**_Quem acha que Bella está sendo fresca demais? o/ Mas Doc está encontrando uma maneira de se dar bem mesmo assim... kkkk. Que proposta deliciosa foi essa Edward?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Dias lentos te fazem cortejar da maneira certa**

_**Alerta Vermelho - Emmett está usando os scrubs de ontem.**_

Eu pisco diante da tela do meu telefone, a minha mente ainda nublada de sono, e me pergunto se estou lendo corretamente. Uma parte de mim quer saber se eu estou sonhando.

Eu cegamente digito uma mensagem de texto.

_**Como você sabe?**_

_**Ele tem de tinta na parte inferior da perna, onde se encostou uma parede recém pintada. Eu reconheceria essas calças em qualquer lugar.**_

_**Ok, eu não vou discutir isso. Mas isso significa...?**_

_**Ele não quer falar comigo sobre isso...**_

Eu deito na minha cama, sorrindo, porque Santa mãe dos assuntos secretos, Emmett esteve lá com a Dr. Hale. _Eu sabia_.

Eu rolo de volta na cama e eu estou apenas começando a cochilar novamente quando meu telefone emite um sinal sonoro. Eu penso em ignorá-lo, mas minha mente não é capaz de ignorar qualquer coisa a ver com Edward. E eu fico um pouco enojada comigo mesma, mas obviamente não o suficiente para me impedir.

_**O que você está fazendo?**_

Eu olho para o relógio. São oito e quarenta e sete de acordo com o meu celular. Eu costumo dormir até muito mais tarde nos meus dias de folga, é a minha maneira de compensar os dias que eu tenho que acordar às cinco da manhã. Além disso, eu estava tão atormentada com pensamentos de Edward e a forma como seus lábios estavam contra os meus - a maneira como seu cabelo é agradável entrelaçado por entre meus dedos - que eu não consegui dormir nem uma piscadela. E eu não vou nem começar a contar o tamanho da minha obsessão ao longo de todo o calvário.

Era uma _loucura_ a quantidade de obsessão.

Eu não estou orgulhosa de mim mesma.

_**Eu ESTAVA dormindo.**_

Eu respondo.

_**Se eu não posso dormir, você também não pode**_**.**

Eu sorrio presunçosamente para o telefone e rolo de novo, me enterrando debaixo das cobertas, mas não antes de eu colocá-lo no silencioso e enviar a última mensagem.

_**Me observe**_**.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Então... vocês se beijaram... Eu sabia... isso é incrível... foi... o vestido... certo?"

As palavras de Alice vêm em fragmentos enquanto ela flexiona o tronco para cima e para baixo, esmagando uma e outra vez, agora em duzentos-e-alguma coisa e ainda nem mesmo liberou uma gota de suor. Eu não sei como ela faz isso, eu sinto que estou começando a transpirar só de segurar os joelhos dela.

"_Foi_ bom", eu admito, exasperada. "E isso é _não_ é bom."

Alice me dá um olhar interrogativo, nunca vacilando em suas flexões, até que ela finalmente cai no chão. Seus braços caem abertos a seu lado, enquanto ela respira pesadamente.

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi", diz ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "O beijo foi bom?"

Concordo com a cabeça timidamente, sentindo-me um pouco embaraçada por discuti-lo.

"E isso _não_ é bom?"

"Certo."

"Eu não entendo."

"Eu não quero ser amarrada com ninguém agora", eu digo trocando de lugar com ela no chão. Ela segura os meus joelhos bem como eu entro em posição, minhas mãos atrás da cabeça. "Eu só quero ser solteira. Você sabe? Isso é tão ruim?"

Ela balança a cabeça, mas ainda não parece entender. "Como assim? O que é tão incrível sobre estar solteira?"

"O que é ótimo... é que... é como... liberdade..."

Eu não posso falar, enquanto eu estou fazendo abdominais, então eu finalmente paro de tentar. Mas isso não impede que Alice continue.

"Deixe-me dizer, Bella, Edward é um cara bom. Quero dizer sim, ele pode ser um idiota às vezes, mas que médico não é? E inferno, você tem falado com algumas das enfermeiras por lá? Eu cortaria meus pulsos antes de eu deixar algumas daquelas cadelas cuidarem de mim. Já para não falar que ele é um santo maldito em comparação com o Dr. Biers."

Eu não conheço o infame Dr. Biers, mas Alice disse que ele é um cirurgião cardiovascular excessivamente arrogante que, aparentemente, gritou com ela uma vez e realmente a marcou. E ela também disse que ele é careca, com um enorme e deformado nariz.

Ela parece estar segurando apenas um pequeno rancor.

Eu me deixo cair no chão e tento recuperar o fôlego. "Não é isso. Eu fiquei com meu último namorado por cinco anos. _Cinco malditos anos_! Cinco anos amarrada a alguém e nunca fazendo o que _eu_ queria só para que ele pudesse me trair e jogar tudo fora."

"Edward não iria traí-la", ela diz, mas eu rapidamente balanço a cabeça para refutar a ideia.

"Não é isso. É só toda a _ideia_ de ser solteira. Quer dizer, eu nunca realmente desfrutei de ser jovem, sabe? Alec sempre tinha que estudar e sempre que eu saía sem ele, ele ficava com ciúmes, por isso, eventualmente, só comecei a ficar em casa o tempo todo. Nós assistíamos as malditas _Golden Girls_. Eu era como uma idosa presa no corpo de uma pessoa jovem."

Alice ri e finge estar ofendida. "Hei, eu gosto de _The Golden Girls_."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Você está pronta para correr?"

Ela acena com a cabeça e nós caminhamos até as esteiras. Ambas iniciamos uma corrida lenta antes de começarmos a falar novamente.

"Você sabe, vocês não têm que ser exclusivos", ela me diz. "Se você é realmente tão insistente em ser solteira."

"Sim, nós conversamos sobre isso um pouco. Mas duvido que eu pudesse fazer a coisa do sexo casual", eu disse, pensando sobre isso. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar fazer sexo com alguém sem... _sentimento_. Já para não falar que eu já tenho sentimentos por Edward. Sexo só iria complicar tudo. "E você acha que ele seria favorável a isso?" Eu pergunto.

Ela me repreende com um 'tsk'. "Bella, ele é homem. Claro que ele seria favorável." Continuando a correr, e um pouco ofegante, ela acrescenta: "Além disso, ele já fez isso muito bem antes."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto rapidamente, franzindo a testa. Alice apenas sorri ao ver o meu interesse.

"Relaxe, Bella. Nada para se preocupar. Especialmente para uma convicta garota solteira como você", ela diz descaradamente, e alguma besta descoberta dentro de mim quere empurrá-la para fora de sua esteira estúpida. Mas ela está certa, e é por isso que eu não quero estar em um relacionamento novamente de qualquer maneira. Eu não estou a fim de lidar com ciúmes e drama agora.

Eu preciso de uma pausa maldita.

"Eu não estou preocupada", eu digo, e espero que o meu argumento pobre seja convincente. Mas Alice me da um olhar compreensivo.

Eu propositadamente evito pedir mais detalhes. Eu não quero parecer óbvia, mas Alice aparentemente pode dizer que eu estou morrendo para saber os detalhes. Ela finalmente balança a cabeça e me tira da minha miséria.

"Eu prometo que não é um grande negócio, Bella. Ele costumava sair com a Dra. Ellis um a tempo atrás. Eu acho que nunca foi nada sério."

"Dra. Ellis?"

"Sim. Ela é uma cirurgiã ortopédica. Você provavelmente irá vê-la por perto." Ela olha para mim. "Eu não acho que ele realmente gostava dela, apesar de tudo. Se qualquer coisa, eu acho que meio que o pai dele os pressionou para começar. Seu pai a amava, por algum motivo."

Eu penso em seu pai. Seu pai o cirurgião. Um cirurgião que ama outros cirurgiões.

Ele provavelmente odeia enfermeiros, conhecendo a minha sorte.

"Como é o pai dele?" Eu pergunto.

Alice dá de ombros. "Ele é bom. Um pouco pretensioso para o meu gosto. Quer as coisas feitas a seu modo e só ao seu modo, sabe? Ele adora tirar merda da administração."

Eu penso sobre isso, tentando conseguir uma imagem dele na minha cabeça. Eu imagino que ele se pareça muito com Edward. Talvez uma versão bonita, mais velha de Edward.

"Então, quanto tempo você planeja permanecer celibatária? Quero dizer solteira?" Alice pergunta de repente, corrigindo-se rapidamente. Ela tem um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

"Até eu sentir que chegou a hora", eu resmungo, acelerando o ritmo na esteira. "Eu vou saber quando for hora da mudança."

Ela ri, e é uma espécie de sorriso de escárnio, como se ela soubesse coisas que eu não sei. Como se ela soubesse que eu não tenho chance - como se ela soubesse que eu vou ferrar com todos os meus planos.

Ela ri, e eu odeio o som.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Então, você não está falando comigo agora?"

Emmett olhou para mim de onde está. Seu rosto é uma máscara em branco, e seus olhos à deriva tão rapidamente aos seus papéis novamente.

"Eu estou falando", é a sua resposta simples.

"Sobre a Doutora Hale", eu pressiono.

"Não tenho nada para falar sobre a_ Doutora Hale_." Sua voz é calma, mas ele furiosamente ataca com sua caneta e eu sei que toquei um nervo. Eu só não consigo descobrir qual é o seu problema. E o fato de eu não ter conseguido nada - nem uma única observação, nem uma pequena ameaça de que terá troco - é um pouco decepcionante.

"Há rumores de que você usou os mesmos scrubs no dia seguinte." Eu estou incitando-o, cavando por uma reação. O movimento com os pacientes é baixo e eu estou entediada, e que melhor entretenimento há do que provocar Emmett?

"Bem, há rumores de que _você_ chupou o rosto de um médico a noite toda." Ele se levanta, triunfante em suas palavras, e eu coro furiosamente.

"Quem lhe disse isso?" Eu exijo.

"Não é da sua conta." Ele vai embora.

"Eu vou te jogar debaixo de um ônibus, Emmett", eu o ameaço. "E eu vou ter certeza que ninguém encontre o corpo."

Eu só estou brincando com ele. Mais ou menos.

Ele continua andando.

Eu suspiro e uso o meu pé para me balançar de um lado para outro na cadeira de rodinhas. Jessica está no canto dela, mas me da um olhar mortal a cada poucos segundos. Ela não tem realmente falado comigo desde o meu primeiro encontro com Edward, e eu não posso dizer que isso me incomoda.

Eu não sei se Edward está trabalhando hoje. Ele não me mandou uma mensagem e eu não o vi, eu não costumo iniciar as mensagens, porque eu não quero lhe dar a ideia errada sobre qualquer coisa. Mesmo que eu gostaria de nada mais do que deixá-lo nu na sala de plantão, eu aquieto os meus impulsos e faço de conta que não me importo.

"Bolsos, você pode vigiar os meus pacientes por um segundo? Eu vou pegar uma bebida."

Eu olho para Emmett inocentemente. "Claro. Se você me contar sobre o seu dia."

Ele franze a testa para mim, irritado. "Nada aconteceu, Bella." Uh oh. Eu sei que ele está irritado quando usa o meu nome real. "Eu a vi lá, sabia que tinha caído em uma armação e fui embora. Eu não entendo qual é a porra da obsessão. Parabéns, você me pegou. Ha-porra-ha."

Meu Deus, alguém está sensível.

Sim, há alguma tensão sexual grave aqui. As pistas são claras, especialmente considerando que eles têm algum tipo de... _passado_ juntos. Se eles tivessem brigado, Emmett não teria problemas para discutir isso. E se ele tivesse _realmente_ simplesmente ido embora como disse, ele não ficaria tão retraído cada vez que eu toco no assunto. Eu imagino que ele estaria ameaçando vingança e alguma forma de humilhação incomum.

"Você irá vigiar os meus quando voltar?" Eu pergunto, decidindo apenas deixá-lo em paz por agora. Aparentemente, eu preciso descobrir uma nova estratégia para obter esta informação. Deixá-lo irritado, provavelmente não é a melhor idéia.

"Por quê? Você quer uma bebida? Eu te trago uma bebida."

"Não, eu quero fazer uma pausa."

"Fazer uma pausa? E o que você chama o que você estava fazendo na última meia hora? Testes de resistência da cadeira?" Ele está obviamente, ainda bravo por eu tê-lo importunado sobre a Doutora Hale. Tudo o que ele faz é segurar bancadas e testar cadeiras, de modo que ele não é ninguém para falar.

"Você quer que eu vigie os seus pacientes ou não?" Eu pergunto, espelhando a sua irritação.

"Tudo bem", ele bufa. "Eu vou estar de volta em poucos minutos. Acabei de verificar todo o mundo - todos eles estão respirando e absolutamente extasiados de estar neste buraco do inferno", ele diz sarcasticamente. "Então você não deveria ter que se preocupar com eles. E eu tenho o meu telefone, se você precisar de mim."

Concordo com a cabeça, e ele se vai. E ele acaba ficando fora por quase meia hora. Mas nenhum de seus pacientes necessita de qualquer coisa, exceto o Sr. Jonesboro, que simplesmente precisa de uma nova seringa de morfina para a sua bomba de medicamentos. Shelly e Angela são as outras enfermeiras que trabalham com a gente hoje, mas Shelly continua a desaparecer para fumar um cigarro e Angela se esconde no meu escritório quando seus pacientes não precisam dela. E Jessica não fala comigo.

Está tudo muito tranquilo e eu gosto disso.

Um médico vem para ver um dos pacientes de Emmett. Eu faço a ronda com ele e praticamente seguro a sua mão. "Bella, você pode ver isso para mim?" e "O que os exames laboratoriais de ontem diziam Bella? Onde estão eles?"

"Bem aqui, Dr. Cambridge." Eu viro o prontuário para a seção de exames de laboratório.

"Ele fez uma tomografia na sexta-feira. Porque o relatório não está aqui?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, Dr. Cambridge. Irei buscá-lo para você agora."

"Você pode me dizer quanto de urina há em sua bolsa?"

_Mãe de Cristo_. Estava na frente dele.

Depois que eu verifico a bolsa de urina, ele quer saber o que são os seus fluidos por IV e quão rápido o paciente os está recebendo. Estou começando a me perguntar se esse cara é mesmo um médico. Eu não o vi antes e ele parece não saber _nada_ sobre o paciente.

Ele me pede para verificar o nível de oxigênio do paciente. Por quê? Eu não tenho certeza, e eu estou desejando que Emmett se apresse, inferno porque eu não sei muito sobre o paciente. Mas Edward está sentado na estação das enfermeiras, quando eu volto, e apenas a visão dele me deixa nervosa, meu estômago todo sinuoso. Ele sorri para mim, e parece que cada palavra que sai da minha boca soa estúpida. Mas o Dr. Cambridge está finalmente satisfeito.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou pedindo um raio-x. Certifique-se de que seja feito hoje à noite, Bella."

Eu reviro os olhos atrás dele. Médicos malditos pensam que podem apenas exigir a quem estiver por perto. Edward percebe e sorri, mas ele sabiamente permanece em silêncio.

"Você pode me dizer para que é o raio-x?" Eu pergunto com uma polidez forçada na minha voz.

"Para descartar pneumonia. Eu ouvi estalos em seu lobo inferior direito."

E ele se vai.

Sento-me perto de Edward. Meu rosto se sente um pouco quente e ele ainda está sorrindo para mim. "O quê?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Você tem um problema com receber ordens não é?" Ele comenta.

Eu respiro fundo e tento não parecer afetada. Eu odeio deixar Edward me ver ficar tão tensa por algo tão trivial. "Não. Por que você acha isso? Eu estou bem."

"Eu vi a sua expressão", ele diz enfaticamente.

"Mas eu não disse nada", eu me defendo. "Eu estou sendo uma boa enfermeira e mantendo a minha boca fechada. Você deveria estar orgulhoso."

Ele apenas sorri para mim enquanto abre um prontuário. Meu estômago se agita e eu me sinto imediatamente melhor. Eu realmente não tenho mesmo certeza de porque eu estava prestes a ficar tão irritada.

Eu estudo Edward enquanto ele lê o prontuário. Ele me pega olhando, me da um olhar e um sorriso, e de repente parece que estamos paquerando ou algo assim. Pode ser verdade, considerando as palpitações do meu coração cada vez que ele olha para mim.

Mas no meio de todo o flerte, noto o quão cansado ele parece. Seu cabelo está despenteado, a pele sob os olhos escura. E ele esfrega o rosto muito, como se estivesse tentando ficar acordado.

"Quando foi seu último dia de folga?" Eu pergunto um pouco preocupada. Parece que ele trabalhou uma dúzia de dias seguidos.

"Eu não sei", ele responde. "Já faz mais de uma semana, eu acho."

"Que horas você chegou ontem à noite?" Eu pergunto.

"Sete ou algo assim."

"Eu achei que você deveria sair as duas."

"Eu iria, mas fiquei ocupado. Houve três emergências ontem e uma grande quantidade de altas."

"Sinto muito. Pelo menos está lento hoje, não é?"

Os olhos cansados de Edward encontram os meus. "Acho que você tem que me agradecer por isso", brinca ele, forçando um sorriso. "Parece que eu mandei uma centena de pessoas para casa ontem. Foi um daqueles dias..." Sua voz falha.

"Quando é o seu próximo dia de folga?" Eu pergunto. Eu me sinto mal pelo homem. Se fosse necessário _que eu_ trabalhasse mais de uma semana direto, eu acho que eu iria me demitir e ir viver em uma caverna em algum lugar. Certamente seria preferível a longo prazo.

"Umm... quinta-feira?" Ele diz em tom de pergunta.

"Bem, eu confio que você esteve aproveitando aquela café impressionante", eu digo.

"Você não tem ideia", diz ele com um sorriso malicioso, e eu fico um pouco ciumenta. Eu verifiquei a sala de descanso das enfermeiras mais cedo e não tinha sequer uma máquina de café maldita, mas não vou começar a fazer _disso_ uma abominação agora.

Emmett de repente volta, e eu juro que posso ouvir a sua voz do outro lado do corredor e através das portas do elevador. Duvido que ele seja capaz de permanecer anônimo em algum lugar. Ele cumprimenta Edward com entusiasmo e, em seguida, finge o ato de foder com suas próprias mãos atrás das costas de Edward, obviamente, me provocando e de repente, eu gostaria de ter tentado mais para irritá-lo sobre a Doutora Hale antes.

Eu fingir que sua exibição não me incomoda. "Dr. Cambridge, disse que o Sr. Jonesboro tem estalos no lobo direito", digo a ele. "Jessica já solicitou uma radiografia de tórax. E um BNP*, apenas no caso."

Emmett realmente parece um pouco ofendido. "Ele _não_ tem estalos."

"Dr. Cambridge discorda."

Emmett balança a cabeça e resmunga quando vai embora, provavelmente para ir ouvir o peito do Sr. Jonesboro novamente. Edward se levanta, olhando para o prontuário do paciente. Então ele se vira para ir para um quarto, sem se preocupar em pedir a alguém para acompanhá-lo. Eu olho para o quadro e percebo o porquê.

É um paciente de Angela.

Sob o pretexto de buscar uma bebida, eu finalmente o encontro no corredor em seu caminho de volta para a mesa. Puxo-o para o lado, onde ninguém possa nos ouvir.

"Hei," eu digo, minha voz quase um sussurro. "Você já se desculpou com Angela?"

"Não", ele responde, e eu posso ver que ele não planeja.

"Por que não?"

Ele suspira alto e coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça novamente. Sempre coçando a cabeça. Tenho notado que é algo que ele faz quando está cansado ou pensando.

"Eu só não sinto que hoje é o dia, certo? E não é algo que ela não tenha lidado antes de qualquer maneira."

Estou um pouco surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. É mais a ver com a velha percepção que eu tinha de Edward, não o homem novo que eu vim a conhecer.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto, trabalhando para manter a minha voz calma. "Ela é uma boa enfermeira, você sabe."

"Não, ela não é, Bella", ele argumenta, e eu estou surpresa. "Minhas ordens não são cumpridas metade do tempo. Uma vez ela deu medicamento para pressão alta para o meu paciente cuja pressão arterial estava 90/45 e eu quase tive que mandá-lo para a UTI quando chegou quase completamente ao fundo do poço. Eu não sei por que você a tem em tão alta conta, mas ela não é uma grande enfermeira como você parece pensar que é."

Eu olho para ele, sentindo-me um pouco tola. Eu acho que ele está certo, considerando todas as coisas. Eu mal conheço Angela. Eu nunca peguei um turno depois dela. Tudo o que sei é que ela é doce e calma e eu não gosto de vê-la chorar.

E eu não sei porque eu continuo defendendo-a contra a única pessoa que eu realmente _gosto_.

"Por que você não disse isso antes?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu não conhecia você antes", ele responde, sua exasperação ainda evidente. "Eu não faço questão de falar mal das pessoas, especialmente para aqueles que afirmam me odiar." Eu dou-lhe um olhar sério, e ele rapidamente se corrige. "_Os médicos,_ que seja. E então o assunto nunca ressurgiu."

Eu me sinto um pouco chateada, de repente. Eu não sei porque eu insisto em sempre causar tanta dor aqui, mas a súbita tensão que eu criei é bem-vinda, um forte contraste com o meu bom humor antes.

"Eu sinto muito", eu murmuro. "Eu não vou incomodá-lo mais sobre isso. E não é da minha conta de qualquer maneira."

Edward suspira. Ele não parece chateado, apenas exausto. Eu gostaria de poder ter de volta todo o nosso pequeno confronto. Sem mencionar que ele trabalhou um zilhões de dias seguidos, e provavelmente estava exausto naquele dia, também. Eu fico puta e irritadiça depois de trabalhar apenas _três_ dias seguidos, por isso não é justo da minha parte esperar que ele seja sempre um santo. Especialmente quando a ajuda é insatisfatória.

"Você está ocupada?" Pergunta ele, seu tom leve, e eu estou aliviada que ele não está com raiva de mim.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não. Por que?"

"E tenho mais um paciente para ver e então eu estava pensando em ir em busca de um pouco de café. Você quer vir?"

O meu peito tremula em resposta.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu verifico todos os meus pacientes e, em seguida, os entrego para Emmett antes de seguir Edward para o elevador. A curta viagem para baixo é tranquila, como é a caminhada pelo corredor. Quase não há outra alma à vista, e eu gostaria de saber se há algum tipo de alinhamento dos planetas causando essa calma rara hoje.

Edward me leva para dentro da sala e, claro que com a minha sorte, Dr. Cambridge está de pé na frente da TV, segurando uma xícara de café e um punhado de balas enquanto olha para a tela. Ele olha para nós brevemente quando entramos e eu vejo seus olhos ligeiramente cerrados ao me ver.

"Eu vou ficar em apuros para estar aqui?" Eu sussurro para Edward ansiosamente.

"Relaxe, Bella. Nós já passamos por isso."

"Mas não havia ninguém aqui da última vez."

Edward me ignora, e cumprimenta Dr. Cambridge cordialmente e imediatamente abre as gavetas da máquina de café. Ele olha para mim enquanto pega diferentes pacotes de café. "Milky Way de novo?"

"Claro", eu digo, forçando-me a relaxar. Esta tarefa é muito mais fácil assim que o perfume amado do Milky Way flutua pelo ar, e de repente eu não me lembro porque estava incomodada para começar. Dr. _Quem_?

Ah, sim, Dr. Cambridge. O homem suspira, me alertando para a presença dele novamente, e depois se arrasta para fora da sala. Ele claramente não está satisfeito com a súbita companhia. Eu, pessoalmente, não poderia me importar menos. Eu descobri que nada importa quando seu café tem gosto de Milky Way.

Sento-me com o meu café, enquanto Edward termina de fazer o seu.

"Quer alguns cookies?" ele me pergunta.

"Não, obrigada", eu respondo.

"Você tem certeza? Porque eu estou pegando dois para mim e você não irá pegar um."

"Eu poderia ficar com o seu cookie, se eu quisesse Dr. Cullen", eu ameaço. Ele ri quando se senta ao meu lado, e ele está perto. Ele estaria _muito_ próximo, se eu não estivesse louca com os feromônios e não desejasse a sua presença em todos os momentos do dia. E com o cheiro de biscoitos e café Milky Way misturados, estou quase certa de que eu deveria estar morta. Isso é como o céu cheira.

"Você poderia tentar", ele responde claramente sem medo. "Mas a maioria das pessoas se arrependeria dessa decisão. Eu posso ser muito protetor com os meus cookies."

Eu me aproximo para tentar roubar um, apenas porque eu posso, mas ele esperava isso e agarra meu pulso antes que eu possa pegar a doce recompensa. Eu grito quando ele luta. Nós provavelmente parecemos ridículos, brigando por um cookie quando há um prato enorme a cinco pés de distância, mas felizmente ninguém está por perto para testemunhar.

Lutamos na mesa até que ele consegue pegar meus dois pulsos em uma mão, tão apertado que eu não consigo me libertar. Com a mão livre, ele pega os cookies e empurra os dois na boca ao mesmo tempo. Farelos voam por todo lugar, inclusive em mim, mas por alguma razão é apenas engraçado e nem um pouco bruto.

"Você trapaceou!" Eu acuso, ainda tentando me libertar. "Você não pode simplesmente comê-los. Isso não é justo."

"É... just..." Os farelos continuam voando enquanto ele tenta falar com a boca cheia, me fazendo gritar e me afastar. Ele finalmente libera as minhas mãos, e alguns segundos e vários goles de café depois, ele diz: "Eu _disse a_ você que ninguém rouba os meus cookies."

"Sim, bem, você realmente se transformou em um porco." Eu digo a ele, apontando para o massacre do cookies por toda a sua camisa. Ele olha para baixo e começa a escovar-los e então, eventualmente, tira o jaleco e pendura na cadeira atrás dele.

Ele está vestindo uma camiseta justa azul com uma calça de scrubs também azul , e cada músculo do meu corpo fica tenso com a visão.

Ele deveria estar em cartazes. Outdoor de Médicos. Ele deveria estar pendurado no alto do horizonte de Seattle com o subtítulo, "Sentindo-se doente? Deixe que os médicos do Harborview te curem..." e eu aposto que este lugar seria inundado de pacientes até o final do dia.

"Então, o que você acha sobre Emmett e a Doutora Hale?" Eu pergunto de maneira conspiratória, na esperança de tirar a mente das minhas estratégias de marketing geniais e do modelo da mesma.

Edward dá de ombros. "Eu não sei. Emmett sempre foi estranho sobre a Doutora Hale."

"Então você não acha que eles estão transando?" Pergunto em descrédito com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Será que isso importa?"

"_Sim_." Sim, isso importa, porque Emmett me assedia por causa de Edward sem parar, e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é retribuir o favor.

Edward olha para mim surpreso, mas, em seguida, diz: "Bem, você pode estar certa. Eles _já fizeram isso antes_. Você nunca sabe."

"Ele disse que ia pegar uma bebida e não voltou por uns 30 minutos. Aposto que eles estavam em um armário do zelador em algum lugar."

"Mas a Doutora Hale não está trabalhando agora", Edward diz, rebatendo a idéia. "Ela está de folga hoje."

"Oh." Saco. Ele provavelmente estava apenas sentado em algum lugar sendo preguiçoso e desinteressante então.

"Você trabalha amanhã?" De repente ele pergunta.

"Sim."

"Bom." Ele sorri para mim, e isso faz meu peito acelerar e minhas entranhas apertar e de repente eu estou _tão_ feliz que vou trabalhar amanhã, mas eu nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer. Quem fica ansioso para ir para o trabalho?

A enfermeira que está sendo cortejada por Dr. Cullen, isso é certo.

Ele ainda está sentado perto - estamos praticamente ombro a ombro - e ele se inclina para mim um pouco, mas o suficiente para que nossos narizes estejam praticamente se tocando. Eu não consigo me afastar, por mais que eu tente. Meu coração começa a trovejar contra as minhas costelas.

"Eu gosto de vê-la aqui", ele murmura, e eu posso sentir sua respiração contra os meus lábios. "Isso torna o dia _muito_ melhor."

Seu nariz toca o meu e, em seguida, seus lábios tocam os meus lábios. É suave no início, e eu acho que ele está me testando, vendo se eu vou me afastar. Mas eu não posso. Acho que eu surpreendo a nós dois quando me inclino para frente em vez disso, aumentando a pressão, alegando seus lábios com os meus. Isso só o estimula, ele me encontra com a mesma intensidade, com a boca se abrindo para a minha, e ele tem um gosto doce por causa dos cookies e eu acho que nunca terei o suficiente.

Eu deslizo no meu lugar até que esteja ainda mais perto, meu tronco pressionado contra o dele. Ele leva sua mão ao meu rosto, empurrando o meu cabelo de lado, enquanto esfrega o polegar contra a minha pele, e continuamos a nos beijar com um fervor sem pressa por vários e gloriosos momentos.

De repente, há uma série de longos bips contínuos. É alto, ecoando ao redor da sala, e os diretamente atrás de nós. Edward faz uma careta antes de finalmente se afastar, e nós dois estamos um pouco sem fôlego quando ele procura no bolso de seu jaleco e retira o dispositivo ofensivo.

Ele faz uma careta antes de imediatamente ficar de pé e colocar o casaco de volta. "É uma Resposta Rápida. Eu tenho que ir Bella. Sinto muito", ele pede desculpas, e seus movimentos são apressados. Ele nem se incomoda com o seu café agora.

"Está tudo bem", eu digo rapidamente, e apresso-me a segui-lo para fora da sala, com o meu próprio café na mão. Uma parte de mim deseja poder ir junto e vê-lo em ação, mas não há nenhuma razão para eu estar lá. Eu provavelmente só ficaria no caminho.

Ele vai embora com apenas um breve adeus, e eu tenho uma sensação curiosa, um vazio que me assombra na sua ausência.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Estou ansiosa para ver Edward durante todo o dia seguinte. É um sentimento irracional, eu acho - ninguém deve ansiar tanto para ver um homem, a não ser que eles estão dormindo juntos. E isso não é definitivamente algo que estamos fazendo, mesmo que eu o imagine nu, mais frequentemente do que seria considerado apropriado.

Na verdade, é apropriado _nunca_ imaginar o seu amigo médico e sexy nu?

Eu decido que é melhor deixar a questão sem resposta, porque eu provavelmente não irei gostar da resposta. Acontece que eu gosto das minhas pequenas fantasias mais do que eu provavelmente deveria, mas eu estou bem com isso.

Enquanto Edward nunca descubra, é claro.

Cada andar do hospital é dividido em duas unidades, e por um longo corredor eu posso espiar a estação das enfermeiras da unidade adjacente. Eu não costumo ver muito as outras enfermeiras, mas os transportadores muitas vezes passam pela nossa unidade para chegar ao elevador em frente da nossa estação. E às vezes os enfermeiros do "outro lado" vêm até a nossa sala de suprimentos para roubar coisas e vice-versa. Na verdade, não deveríamos roubar, já que cada unidade tem seu próprio orçamento, aparentemente, mas ninguém se importa. Não há tempo para se preocupar com orçamentos quando o paciente está em necessidade e você já está atolada de coisas para fazer.

É nesta outra estação das enfermeiras que eu vejo Edward. Ele está de pé no balcão com um prontuário, folheando o seu conteúdo enquanto coça atrás da orelha.

Eu tenho o mesmo sentimento oscilante que sempre recebo quando o vejo.

Eu tenho que enviar por fax alguns pedidos, e se eu olhar para a direita e torcer minha cabeça só um pouquinho eu o posso ver ao virar da esquina e ter uma boa visão clara. Eu descaradamente o cobiço enquanto espero todos os meus papéis passarem pela máquina.

E então uma mulher - uma mulher alta, de cabelos vermelhos em um jaleco branco - caminha até ele e coloca a mão em seu ombro, inclinando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ele se vira para olhar para ela, e ela recua apenas o suficiente para que eu possa vê-lo sorrir.

Alice se aproxima de mim por trás. "Quem é aquela?" Eu pergunto a ela, e minha voz é surpreendentemente clara apesar da torção repentina no meu intestino. Eu a ouço um zombar atrás de mim, e me viro para ver que é Jessica aguardando a máquina de fax e não Alice.

"Aquela é a Doutora Ellis," Jessica diz, balançando a cabeça. Ela dá a volta até a máquina e começa a alinhar seus papéis. "Ela e o Dr. Cullen estão saindo durante anos. Todo mundo sabe disso, Bella." Seus dedos pressionam um botão e a máquina suga lentamente seus papéis. Sua atenção agora parece estar focada na tarefa em mãos, mas eu sei melhor.

Jessica abertamente cobiçou Edward desde antes de eu conhecê-lo, e ela não tinha nada, exceto um sentimento de amargura por mim, desde o meu encontro com ele. Alice disse que Edward não sai com a Doutora Ellis mais, e eu acredito que isso seja provavelmente verdade.

Mas o ciúme é um sentimento miserável, e _oh_ como ele queima.

* * *

**Resposta rápida** - pode variar de hospital para hospital, mas onde eu trabalho é como uma espécie de código azul, exceto que o paciente ainda está vivo. Basicamente, é o que chamamos quando o estado do paciente está se deteriorando e queremos _evitar_ um azul código. Porque pacientes vivos são pacientes felizes.

**BNP** - Peptídeo Natriurético tipo B. É um teste de laboratório executado para diferenciar dispineia de origem cardíaca da dispineia induzida por doença pulmonar. Altos níveis indicam insuficiência cardíaca.

**_Bem, parece que alguém está com ciúmes, mesmo não querendo nada com Edward... Bella querida, você não tem direito... ;)_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Um obrigada para a minha Beta que recebe o capítulo na véspera e entrega sempre a tempo de eu postar para vocês!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Evitar, desculpas, e um fetiche por sorvete**

Eu não tenho nada para ter ciúmes.

Nós não estamos namorando. Somos quase nada na verdade. E mesmo que tenhamos nos beijado ontem, eu deixei bem claro que eu não quero ser nada mais do que sua amiga. E enquanto essa regra se estenda para mim, isso significa que ele tem permissão para namorar quem ele bem entender.

Não que eles estejam namorando. Nem todo mundo sai com cada pessoa que sorri em sua direção.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Toma jeito._

_Cristo._

Eu tento deixar de ser uma perseguidora, parar de espionar. Eu realmente tento. Mas eu não posso deixar de olhar para o corredor até a que a ruiva finalmente se afasta, dizendo coisas para Edward que eu não posso ouvir. Eles poderiam muito bem ter ficado de amasso ali mesmo no meio da estação das enfermeiras pelos sentimentos que despertaram dentro de mim. Tenho certeza de que Jessica está tendo um dia de campo testemunhando a minha maldita morte silenciosa.

Edward entrega o prontuário para alguém e depois se vira em direção ao corredor. Eu desapareço imediatamente dentro da estação das enfermeiras em busca de algo para fazer - qualquer coisa para me manter ocupada enquanto ele estiver aqui.

Eu acho que agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para checar todos os meus pacientes. Sem olhar para trás, eu caio fora da estação das enfermeiras e rezo para que alguém esteja se sentindo carente. De preferência, que não seja qualquer coisa que me obrigue sair de seu quarto.

Eu estou com sorte. Uma das minhas pacientes quer ajuda para ir ao banheiro, e ela é idosa, lenta e respira como se estivesse acabado de correr uma maratona no momento em que está de volta na cama.

"Parece que eu acabei de fazer um _bom_ exercício", ela brinca alegremente, e eu forço um sorriso em resposta. Eu estou um pouco preocupada demais para expressar a minha alegria sobre a nossa bem sucedida expedição de dez metros até o banheiro agora.

Mais do que tudo, eu estou preocupada por estar tão incomodada com isso.

Decido ir ao banheiro. Talvez eu possa ficar lá por um tempo e culpar uma dor de estômago ou algo assim. Simplesmente não me apetece falar com Edward mais. Não agora, pelo menos.

Eu tenho que passar pela estação das enfermeiras no meu caminho, e o vejo com o canto do meu olho. Eu não faço contato visual. Eu finjo que não sei que ele está lá.

Eu percebo quão terrível eu estou sendo, mas isso não me impede.

Eu procrastino durante o tempo que eu posso no banheiro. Acabo por sair quando alguém bate na porta uma segunda vez. É Shelly, e eu sorrio me desculpando quando passamos uma pela outra.

Edward ainda está na estação das enfermeiras quando eu volto. É possível que ele esteja esperando por mim - algo que eu nem sequer pensei em considerar antes - e seus olhos encontram os meus imediatamente e ele sorri com uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.

Estou tão fodida.

Eu finalmente me aproximo dele, admitindo que não posso evitá-lo para sempre. Sinto-me nervosa. Tensa. Minhas mãos estão até suando.

Sento-me em frente a ele, forçando um sorriso, e tento parecer indiferente. "Hei", eu digo casualmente.

"Hei", responde ele com as sobrancelhas imediatamente puxadas em uma carranca. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem." Outro sorriso forçado. Edward não está convencido.

"Se você diz que sim."

"Como foi seu dia?" Eu pergunto, mudando rapidamente de assunto. "Não muito ocupado, eu espero?"

"Não tão ruim. Ainda tenho mais três alas para completar a ronda. Estou esperando sair, pelo menos perto das três.

"Bem, boa sorte", eu digo com sinceridade. Posso não estar muito feliz com as nossas circunstâncias - com a maneira que eu estou me _sentindo_ - mas eu sei que ele está provavelmente ainda cansado e com necessidade de sono. Ele não parece muito mais descansado do que estava ontem.

"Obrigado." Ele me dá um sorriso torto sincero, e eu me sinto uma merda. Essa é a única maneira de descrever isso... seja o que for.

Merda pura.

E eu me lembro exatamente porque eu queria permanecer solteira por um tempo.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Tenha cuidado, pai. Se você quiser deixá-la no caminhão eu posso chamar alguém para vir nos ajudar a levá-la."

"Não seja ridícula, Bella. Eu posso ser velho, mas eu não sou deficiente. Posso transportar móveis leves por alguns degraus."

"É um monte de degraus e isso não é_ tão _leve. E você sabe que a sua coluna esteve ruim desde aquele acidente de carro."

Meu pai estreita os olhos para mim, um lado do bigode fazendo espasmos. É possível que ele esteja tentando esconder um sorriso, embora com o lábio superior escondido às vezes é difícil dizer.

"Não se preocupe com as minhas costas, Bella. Você deixa que eu _me_ preocupo com as minhas costas."

Meu pai está aqui hoje para deixar uma mesa de jantar que ele ganhou de um amigo. Eu assegurei-lhe que uma mesa não era necessário - eu normalmente apenas vegeto no sofá em frente à TV - mas ele insistiu que não se pode ter uma boa casa sem uma mesa. E quem era eu para discutir?

"Pelo menos deixe-me ajudar", eu insisto, agarrando uma ponta da mesa.

"Bem, é claro que você vai ajudar. Você não acha que iria ficar aí olhando enquanto seu velho fez todo o trabalho, não é?"

Ele pisca para mim, e nós erguemos a mesa do chão e começamos a subir as escadas. É um processo lento, com muitos palavrões murmurados e gritos de instruções da parte dele, mas, eventualmente, entramos no prédio, no corredor, e em meu apartamento.

Nós temos que voltar para buscar as cadeiras, mas eu insisto em trazê-las no elevador. Com tudo arrumado, eu estou de volta e analiso a minha nova peça. É pintada de branco e a parte estofada é horrivelmente incompatível com a minha decoração, e também parece que a perna em uma das cadeiras foi mastigada por um cachorro ou algo assim. Mas acho que esse é o preço que você paga quando quase todos os seus móveis é usado e veio de velhos amigos.

"Vê?" Meu pai dá um tapinha na mesa. "Agora você tem um lugar para comer."

Eu seguro uma risada, porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá comer aqui. Mas eu acho que será um bom lugar para armazenar alguma porcaria. Talvez eu possa colocar um armário embaixo e fazer uma mesa de escritório dela.

"Sim, papai. Parece ótimo." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso sincero, deixando-o saber que eu realmente aprecio o gesto.

"Está com fome?" ele me pergunta.

"Morrendo de fome."

"Bom. Você pode me pagar um lanche."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nós decidimos comer em uma lanchonete, e a melhor parte é que ela tem sobremesas incríveis e café. Nós dois pedimos sanduíches de peru e, em seguida, dividimos um cookie gigante enquanto cada um de nós desfrutamos de uma xícara de café. Sem dúvida eu herdei do meu pai o gosto por café - ele bebe cerca de cinco xícaras por dia e ainda não tem um pouco de dificuldade para dormir à noite. Eu normalmente só bebo uma xícara de manhã e talvez outra mais tarde, se eu preciso de uma 'sacudida', mas eu não ficaria surpresa se eu me tornasse uma viciada um dia. Eu já sofro com dores de cabeça se tentar pular a minha indulgência diária.

Nós falamos sobre nada em particular. Meu pai comentou sobre a forma como é um incômodo dirigir em Seattle - é muito movimentada em relação à sua cidade natal tranquila de Forks. Ele também me pergunta se eu fiz novos amigos e quer saber como o meu trabalho está indo. Eu respondo-lhe com sinceridade a cada vez.

"Você tem conversado com algum menino?" Ele olha para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e eu tenho que evita rolar os olhos.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. Estou falando com você agora", eu respondo sem convicção, apenas sendo uma espertinha.

Ele sabe o que eu estou fazendo e acaba com a minha besteira imediatamente. "Eu não sou nenhum menino, Bella", ele me informa. "Eu sou seu pai. E você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer."

Eu balanço a cabeça com a boca cheia de biscoito. É claro que a minha mente está em Edward novamente, e o fato de eu estar enchendo a cara com sua sobremesa preferida não está ajudando. Mas pelo menos não é um cookie de chocolate com pedaços de caramelo pedaço, embora isso soe excepcionalmente delicioso agora.

Eu engulo antes de responder. "Não, na verdade", eu digo.

"Mmm hmmm." Ele bebe seu café, e eu acho a sua resposta meio enigmática.

"'Mmm hmmm' o quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada. Você é apenas uma menina bonita, e eu sei que muitos meninos devem estar tentando falar com você."

"Não fale besteira, pai. Os homens não estão migrando para minha porta, nem nada. Aqui não é o Animal Kingdom."

"Eu sei Bella. Mas eu me preocupo com você. Você está vivendo em uma cidade grande sozinha. Você ficou com aquele menino por um longo tempo."

"Sim, e agora eu nunca estive melhor", eu asseguro-lhe. Isso é um pouco verdade - Eu estive marginalmente mais feliz desde que me livrei do drama associado com Alec, embora constantemente pensar em Edward está me colocando à beira da insanidade.

"Pode ser que você não precise apressar as coisas com outro menino de qualquer maneira. O Senhor sabe que você é jovem, sua mãe, pode discordar. Eu tenho certeza que ela irá bater na mesma tecla por netos em breve - mas eu acho que vinte e seis anos é muito jovem para se casar. Esse é o problema com um monte de casais de hoje - se casam antes que tenham a oportunidade de experimentar a vida e, em seguida, eles estão infelizes e pedindo o divórcio. Basta olhar para sua mãe, por exemplo."

Eu quero discordar onde minha mãe está em causa, mas não me atrevo. No entanto, ela ficou casada com meu pai por 13 anos. Isso é praticamente uma vida para ela.

"Bem, Alec e eu não estávamos falando em casar. Então, não importa", eu digo com interesse no meu cookie novamente. Eu estou quebrando-o em pedaços pequenos e os comendo um por um.

Na verdade, esse foi um dos muitos problemas quando se tratava de Alec. Nós nunca conversamos sobre casar.

Cinco anos juntos e não falamos de casamento. Essa é uma bandeira vermelha, se ao menos eu tivesse enxergado.

"Isso é bom. Ele não era bom para você", meu pai resmunga. "Um homem que não pode manter _aquilo_ nas calças não é bom para a sociedade, muito menos para a minha menina."

_Oh meu Deus_. Por favor, diga-me que o meu pai não acabou de citar o 'aquilo' de Alec.

"Eu sei pai. Confie em mim", eu digo, esperando aplacá-lo, para que possamos sair desse assunto esquecido por Deus.

Mas ele continua. "Você deve escolher um rapaz mais velho da próxima vez", diz ele. "Eles são mais maduros e prontos para se estabelecer. Eles não são imprevisíveis da forma como os jovens são."

Alec era mais velho que eu, mas apenas dois anos. Edward tem que pelo menos estar na casa dos trinta. Então, novamente, eu não sei por que eu estou mesmo considerando a idade de Edward, vendo que eu estive ignorando suas mensagens desde seu encontro com a ruiva. Eu finalmente decidi que deveria parar de falar com ele por um tempo, porque eu estou, obviamente, ficando muito apegada. Esse negócio de ciúme abriu meus olhos para exatamente quanto eu gosto dele, e acho que o melhor é apenas um passo para trás por agora.

Não que ignorá-lo completamente seja a melhor maneira de lidar com ele, mas se começarmos trocar a mensagens, então eu provavelmente vou desistir e continuar a falar com ele. Eu provavelmente vou até mesmo deixá-lo me beijar de novo, e se eu parar para pensar isso é exatamente o que eu não quero que aconteça.

Meu pai termina o café e chama a atenção da garçonete para pedir outra xícara. Ele pode dizer que meus pensamentos estão em outro lugar, eu tenho certeza, mas ele não comenta nada.

Ele coloca a xícara nova na mesa e olha para mim.

"Então... quando você vai vir visitar o seu velho?"

**XxxxXxxxX**

Meu pai sobe por alguns minutos, mas vai embora um pouco depois das quatro horas para que ele possa fugir do tráfego de Seattle e chegar em casa em um tempo decente para dormir. Eu assisto TV por um tempo e, em seguida, verifico a geladeira por algo para fazer um lanche. Mas eu não tenho nada.

Vou ao supermercado e passeio lentamente, comprando algumas coisas que eu posso cozinhar rapidamente. Eu normalmente como coisas fáceis como sanduíches ou sopa, ou então eu apenas peço comida. Cozinhar só para mim é demais.

Meu telefone toca enquanto estou fazendo compras. É Edward, e eu ainda não pretendo atender. Eu me sinto um pouco culpada quando coloco o meu telefone no modo silencioso e jogo dentro da minha bolsa.

Me deparo com o congelador e escolho quatro diferentes sabores de Ben & Jerry. Eu não estou pensando em chorar e comer o meu peso em chocolate ou qualquer coisa, mas um dos meus objetivos na vida é provar cada sabor antes de morrer. Eu acho que eu poderia obter uma vantagem inicial no caso de algo acontecer.

Depois de fazer as minhas compras e carregar tudo no meu carro, eu verifico meu telefone novamente. Edward me mandou uma mensagem.

_**Você está me ignorando?**_

O que ele pensa? Não que eu não esteja sendo dolorosamente óbvia, nem nada. Ou eu o estou ignorando ou eu sumi do mapa.

Eu me sinto como merda de novo. Eu deveria falar com ele e explicar como estou me sentindo em vez de agir como a criança petulante que eu me tornei. Embora, sinceramente, eu realmente não pensei que ele iria continuar a tentar entrar em contato comigo da maneira que ele tem feito. Eu imaginei que ele iria receber a dica logo no início e decidir que eu não valho à pena.

Eu deslizo para o banco do motorista e debato se devo responder. Finalmente, eu decido que eu vou ligar para ele quando chegar em casa e engato a ré e lentamente me afasto do supermercado.

Eu tenho música tocando no meu carro, mas eu não ouço uma única palavra. Meus pensamentos são atormentados com o que eu pretendo dizer a Edward. Eu até desenvolvo uma estratégia no caso de ele tentar me conquistar de novo, e isso acaba consumindo os meus pensamentos.

No meu apartamento, eu descarrego meu carro, determinada a carregar tudo de uma vez. Meus braços são puxados diretamente para baixo com as sacolas pesadas enquanto eu caminho até a frente do prédio, meus dedos parecem querer rasgar com o peso. Eu olho para os sacos de plástico, lutando para obter uma melhor aderência, e quando eu levanto os meus olhos novamente, sou imediatamente agraciada com um par de olhos verdes brilhantes.

Edward está sentado nos degraus de fora do prédio. Edward, ainda em seu uniforme - sem jaleco - com seu cabelo bagunçado, os olhos cansados. Ele fica de pé imediatamente, apressando-se para me ajudar com minhas sacolas, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu finalmente pergunto quando ele remove o peso dos meus dedos. A visão dele junto com o fluxo de sangue de volta aos meus dedos traz um doce alívio, eu nunca estive tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo com tanto medo.

Ele suspira e diz: "Eu estou tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo com você." Seu tom não é duro, mas me abala mesmo assim.

"Nada está acontecendo comigo", eu respondo, mantendo minha voz casual. "E eu posso carregar isso." Faço um gesto para as minhas sacolas, mas ele já as tem em suas mãos e não se move para me devolver.

"Eu levo", ele diz rapidamente.

Nós começamos a caminhar em direção à entrada do edifício.

"Então, você não está me ignorando?" Ele pergunta com ceticismo, e ele já sabe a resposta. Eu coro um pouco e gostaria de ter apenas ligado para ele a caminho de casa. Então eu teria algum tipo de defesa, no entanto, agora eu não tenho nada.

"É complicado", eu digo a ele. "Você provavelmente não vai sequer entender."

"Tente."

"Não há nenhuma regra que diga que eu tenho que atender todas as suas chamadas de telefone, você sabe. Nós não estamos namorando."

Ele olha para mim com o canto do olho, e eu posso dizer que eu feri seus sentimentos. Sua testa vinca e seus lábios fazem biquinho. Eu gostaria de não ter dito nada.

"Sim, bem, é uma coisa muito sacana de se fazer, Bella", ele diz exasperado, e aperta o botão para chamar o elevador. "Se você decidiu que não quer mais falar comigo eu gostaria, pelo menos, de ter recebido um pequeno aviso ou um motivo. Quero dizer, um dia você me beija e no próximo você nem mesmo fala comigo."

"Você me beijou," eu o lembro.

"E você me beijou de volta. Eu _nunca_ forcei você", ele responde indignado.

Sua voz soa por todo o saguão e um homem saindo da escada se vira para ficar de boca aberta para nós quando ele passa. Edward e eu nos acalmamos por um instante.

Felizmente, as portas do elevador se abrem e rapidamente entramos. Nós somos as únicas pessoas no pequeno espaço e a tensão é espessa à medida que começamos a subir.

"Então você vai me dizer do que se trata?" ele pergunta novamente, sua voz agora mais calma.

"Não é nada. Eu não estou chateada com nada", eu minto. Bem, tecnicamente eu não estou mentindo, eu acho. Eu não estou necessariamente chateada com Edward por falar com sua ex - ele está autorizado a falar com quem ele quiser - mas eu estou chateada com a forma como eu me sinto sobre isso.

"Você está mentindo", ele diz, simplesmente, e eu sou pega desprevenida. Eu sou realmente tão transparente?

"Não, eu não estou", eu minto novamente.

"Alice disse que você me viu com Victoria."

"Quem é Victoria?" Eu pergunto maliciosamente, e então rapidamente eu tento me acalmar e afastar a surpresa da minha voz. Edward me lança um olhar.

"Desculpe, Doutora Ellis."

Ouvir Edward se referir a ela por seu primeiro nome não faz nada para diminuir esse sentimento que eu tenho. Se alguma coisa, torna-o cem vezes pior.

"Então, quero dizer, sim, eu vi vocês juntos. Porque isso iria me incomodar?" Eu não tenho certeza se a minha voz está saindo decidida e clara como eu estou esperando. As portas do elevador se abrem e saímos.

"Você é uma mentirosa terrível, Bella."

_Droga._

"Eu não estou mentindo."

"Sabe, eu realmente não entendo você", diz ele, irritado. Eu rapidamente abro a porta com a minha chave e a empurro para entrarmos. "Você diz que não quer ser mais do que minha amiga, agora, o que está tudo bem. Eu continuo esperando você mudar de ideia sobre isso, mas entendo se você tem suas razões para não querer se envolver com ninguém agora." Ele larga as sacolas na minha nova mesa e faz de tudo para não olhar para mim, e eu percebo que não gosto de Edward com raiva. "O que eu não entendo é por que você iria parar completamente de falar comigo só porque eu falei com uma colega de trabalho. Especialmente desde que você insiste em sermos 'apenas amigos'."

Suas palavras me atingem muito mais do que eu pensava que iriam, e de repente eu posso sentir minha garganta queimar, enquanto as lágrimas ameaçam a subir para a superfície. Ele está certo, é claro, eu estou sendo uma idiota e as minhas ações não são certamente justas com ele.

E o pior é que eu não _quero_ deixá-lo chateado. Eu não _quero_ deixá-lo com raiva. E ainda assim aqui estou, fazendo ambas as coisas simplesmente porque eu estou confusa sobre a nossa nova situação e as coisas que eu estou sentindo.

Eu caminho para longe dele e fico ali por um momento, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. Eu nunca quis ser tão emocional, e a última coisa que eu quero é que Edward pense que eu estou tentando culpá-lo com outra das minhas muitas mudanças de humor. Eu posso sentir a sua presença atrás de mim, e depois de poucos segundos, ele coloca uma mão no meu ombro.

"Bella, olhe para mim", diz ele em voz baixa, qualquer traço de raiva de repente desaparecido de sua voz. Eu pisco rapidamente antes de me virar, esperando limpar meu rosto desta emoção esmagadora que estou sentindo de repente.

Mas Edward vê tudo. Ele chega à frente para escovar minha bochecha com o polegar, suspirando baixinho. "Eu não estou tentando incomodá-la, Bella", ele diz suavemente. "Eu só não consigo descobrir o que diabos você está pensando."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça, lançando lentamente os olhos para o chão. "Eu não sei o que eu estou pensando também", eu finalmente admito.

"Bem... pelo menos eu não sou o único", ele brinca levemente.

Eu consigo manter as lágrimas, mas meu nariz está começando a correr um pouco. Eu tento me abster de fungar para que eu não transmita a confusão emocional que eu realmente sou.

"Você disse que gostava de mim no outro dia", continua ele, e sua mão ainda está perto do meu rosto, o polegar ainda pastando minha pele."Você pode não ter sabido no que você estava se metendo na época, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu levei a sério. Você vai ter um inferno de um trabalho para se livrar de mim agora."

Seu tom é leve, quase brincando, mas as palavras agitam alguma coisa dentro de mim e eu me vejo levantando os olhos para encontrar seu olhar penetrante.

"Sinto muito por ter ignorado você", eu digo com sinceridade. Eu limpo meu nariz, tentando abafar a fungada por trás da minha mão. "E _gosto_ de você. É por isso que tudo é tão confuso para mim agora."

Seu corpo está perto do meu. Apenas alguns centímetros separam nossos corações.

"Por que é confuso?"

"Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento muito longo e estressante, Edward. É por isso."

"Você pode me contar sobre isso?" Pergunta ele, e eu suspiro, finalmente me afastando dele para que eu possa começar a guardar as minhas compras. Eu provavelmente tenho quatro litros de sorvete de sabores diferentes em forma de uma gosma derretida agora.

"O que você quer saber?" Eu pergunto. Eu acho que, considerando o rumo que as coisas tomaram, eu pelo menos, devo-lhe uma explicação.

"Quanto tempo você namorou?" Edward começa a descarregar as sacolas de cima da mesa. Ele está tentando ajudar, e as coisas de repente se sentem um pouco mais leve entre nós.

"Um pouco mais de cinco anos", eu respondo.

"Por que vocês se separaram?"

"Ele me traiu."

Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus com um pedaço de pão na mão. "Então esse cara é um idiota. Você percebe isso não é?"

Eu rio, embora não seja realmente muito engraçado. Eu tomo o pão da mão de Edward para que eu possa colocá-lo no armário. "Isso é doce da sua parte, Edward. Mas confie em mim, as coisas já não eram tão incríveis entre nós por um tempo. Não foi realmente uma surpresa."

"Então ele não se esforçou o suficiente", Edward diz com simplicidade.

"Você mal me conhece, Edward," eu contesto, mantendo minha voz leve. Claro, nós saímos e nos beijamos algumas vezes, mas ainda não nos conhecemos muito.

Eu me viro para encontrá-lo descarregando meu sorvete de uma sacola com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu sei que você tem algum tipo de estranho de fetiche com Ben & Jerry", brinca ele, dando um sorriso. Eu tenho que morder o lábio para não rir de mortificação pura pela situação.

"Isso não é o que parece", eu digo, soando exatamente como uma espécie de viciada enquanto pego as caixas dele. Eu concilio todas as quatro em minhas mãos e luto para abrir o congelador. "Elas têm um propósito. Eu vou provar cada sabor antes de morrer", eu explico.

Edward assovia. "Uau. Você é um pouco jovem para iniciar uma lista desse tipo, porém, você não acha?"

"Agora parece ser um bom momento como qualquer outro. E até parece que provar cada sabor será uma tortura."

"Justo."

"Você tem mais alguma dúvida sobre a minha triste e sórdida vida amorosa?"

"Na verdade, sim. Quão sério vocês estavam?" Edward olha para mim, paciente, mas expectante.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vocês estavam noivos? Viviam juntos?"

"Vivíamos juntos, sim. Nós não éramos noivos. Nós realmente não falamos sobre casar."

Edward sussurra para si mesmo, mas não diz mais nada. Os mantimentos estão quase completamente guardados, e completamos a tarefa restante em silêncio.

Quando terminamos, eu me inclino contra o balcão. Edward se aproxima e se junta a mim, o ombro quase tocando o meu.

"Você pode me contar sobre a Doutora Ellis?" Eu pergunto com a voz hesitante. Eu realmente não estou preocupada com a reação dele, mas senti que lhe devia a minha explicação sobre Alec. Ele, por outro lado, realmente não me deve nada. Ele não agiu como um total idiota por um dia e meio.

"Claro", diz ele, virando o rosto para o meu. Seus olhos verdes são sinceros, seu rosto passivo. Quero fechar a pequena diferença de espaço entre nós e me aconchegar contra ele, mas eu sinto que seria contraproducente agora.

"Vocês foram namorados?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim."

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Cerca de um ano. E então estávamos indo e voltando novamente por alguns meses."

"Vocês ainda são amigos?"

"Nós não saímos depois do trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa, se é isso que você quer dizer", ele responde. "Mas sim, nós falamos um com o outro no trabalho. Somos civis."

Concordo com a cabeça, pensativa. Essa é uma explicação perfeitamente aceitável, embora eu ainda não goste da imagem dela tocando-o, por mais casuais que esses toques possam ser.

"Por que vocês se separaram?" Eu vou em frente.

"Só não deu certo."

"Então, quem terminou com quem?"

"Eu terminei com ela."

"Vocês viveram juntos?"

"Não. Mas dormíamos na casa um do outro na maioria das vezes."

Eu percebo que não gosto da ideia de ele ficar na casa dela, ou ela na dele, mas acho que não é muito da minha conta se eu gosto ou não. Está no passado, de qualquer maneira. E embora esta informação me incomode, Edward não está sendo nada mais que honesto.

Eu desloco contra o balcão e olho para os meus pés.

"Sinto muito por ter ignorado você", eu digo novamente.

"Você já se desculpou", ele ressalta.

"Eu sei. Mas você está certo, foi uma coisa realmente de merda para se fazer. Eu devia ter simplesmente falado com você e lhe dito que precisava de um pouco de espaço."

Edward olha para mim, os olhos procurando algo no meu rosto. "Você ainda quer um pouco de espaço?" Pergunta ele, hesitante, e eu posso dizer que ele não quer que eu o mande embora. E, embora eu deva dizer que sim, e empurrá-lo para fora da porta, eu não consigo me forçar a formar as palavras.

"Eu não... Eu não quero que você vá", eu finalmente respondo, porque é a única coisa que faz algum sentido. Edward balança a cabeça um pouco e em seguida levanta o braço em um convite para eu me aproximar.

"Venha aqui", ele diz, e eu estou me movendo para mais perto dele antes que eu possa pensar sobre esta decisão, praticamente derretendo contra seu corpo enquanto ele me puxa para seus braços. Meu nariz pressiona diretamente em seu peito, e ele cheira a hospital e sabonete.

Tudo parece melhor aqui. Seus lábios estão pressionados contra a minha testa, e eu o ouço respirar enquanto seu peito se expande e cai. Eu não quero sair daqui. Eu quero parar de pensar, me perder neste momento.

"Eu não quero forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa que você não esteja pronta", ele murmura contra a minha pele. "Você iria se ressentir comigo a longo prazo, imaginando se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu a tivesse deixado fazer as coisas no seu próprio ritmo. Eu entendo isso, eu realmente entendo. Podemos ser amigos por um tempo, se é isso que você quer."

Eu fico surpresa com essas palavras. O puxão no meu peito aperta, e eu pressiono contra ele um pouco mais firme.

"Isso significa nada mais de beijo?" Eu pergunto e a minha voz fica um pouco abafada contra seu peito. A pergunta é para ser uma brincadeira, mas realmente não sai dessa maneira.

Eu sinto os lábios de Edward formando um sorriso contra a minha testa.

"Você sabe que eu sou totalmente a favor de beijo", ele responde com um tom de provocação na voz.

"Beijar você é provavelmente uma má ideia", eu resmungo também com provocação na voz.

"Por quê?"

"Você sabe."

"Mmm. Talvez eu precise de um lembrete", ele brinca, e eu levanto minha cabeça para fazer uma careta de brincadeira para ele.

Por mais que eu queira me inclinar para frente e beijá-lo nesse instante, eu me abstenho. Porque eu estou bem, por uma vez. Beijá-lo só aumenta a força em meu peito. Só me faz pensar nele com mais frequência.

E eu tenho algo mais sério para discutir, embora formar palavras seja quase doloroso. Mas elas precisam ser ditas, porque é um problema que poderia causar um abismo ainda maior entre nós, se não tivermos certeza de exatamente onde estamos um com o outro.

É hora de colocar todas as cartas na mesa. E eu preciso apenas arrancar o band aid.

Incapaz de pensar em mais metáforas eu disparo. "O que acontece com sair... você sabe... com outras pessoas?" Eu pergunto.

Seu sorriso maroto vacila, e é a expressão exata que eu temia ver. Eu provavelmente feri seus sentimentos mais uma vez. "Você vai?"

"Isso é mais ou menos o ponto de ficar solteiro, não é?" Eu pergunto. "Se eu não estiver autorizada a sair, então é como se eu estivesse em um relacionamento..."

"Você pode sair", ele me interrompe. "Você pode fazer o que quiser Bella. Não é como se você tivesse qualquer tipo de obrigação comigo."

Ele sorri, mas é claramente forçado. E suas palavras me incomodam mais do que deveriam.

Mas eu preciso fazer isso por mim mesma. Eu preciso ver o que mais está lá fora. Eu não quero ser uma velha que pondera a sua vida e se pergunta se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu não tivesse apressado tudo o tempo todo.

"Você pode sair com outras pessoas também", eu rapidamente digo, mas as palavras são como o ácido na minha língua. São erradas. Está tudo errado.

"Certo", ele diz com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu sei."

Eu descanso a minha cabeça contra o seu peito novamente, deleitando-me com o calor e a dureza de seu corpo. Eu não quero que o momento acabe. Apesar da nossa conversa sobre sair com outras pessoas, eu não quero deixá-lo ir.

E eu não quero aquela vadia da Doutora Ellis colocando suas garras nele novamente. No entanto, não é exatamente razoável pedir a ela para esperar por mim.

Eu imagino como essa conversa seria.

_"Oh Edward, por favor, é só se sente e assista de longe, enquanto eu passeio de mãos dadas e beijo outros caras. Você, por outro lado, deve conduzir o seu rabo celibatário para o trabalho todos os dias. Nada de afogar o ganso para você até eu decidir que estou pronta. Parece bom, querido?"_

Eu suspiro contra seu peito. Se apenas...

"Você quer assistir a um filme ou algo assim?" Eu acabo perguntando. Meu lado irracional está esperando que nós possamos ficar abraçados no sofá um pouco mais. É errado, mas eu não consigo evitar.

Ele hesita, e, finalmente, me libera. "Claro", ele diz

"Okay. Umm... você pode ter um pouco do meu Ben & Jerry, se quiser", eu digo a ele. "Eu não me importo que você me ajude a completar minha lista." Edward apenas sorri. "Ou você quer algo para beber? Tenho suco", eu ofereço. "Ou... água."

Seu sorriso se transforma em um pequeno sorriso torto 'marca registrada' de Edward. "Seu suco é realmente bom?" Ele me pergunta, lembrando da minha garantia mais cedo.

"É claro."

"Eu estou bem agora. Obrigado, apesar de tudo."

"Ok. Você se importa se mudar de roupa, então? Você pode escolher um filme enquanto espera. Sinta-se confortável no sofá."

"Claro."

Eu vou para o meu quarto, escolhendo algumas roupas modestas e confortáveis. Eu gostaria de ter algo a oferecer para Edward além de seus scrubs, mas pelo menos eles não são excessivamente desconfortáveis. Eu me troco e vou até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Eu não planejo beijá-lo, mas ainda assim eu fico mais confortável quando a minha respiração está fresca.

É irracional da minha parte fazer isso, considerando que ele só me viu há cinco minutos, mas eu acabo exagerando com o meu cabelo por um momento e, em seguida, o debato sobre se devo ou não usar um sutiã. A blusa que eu que eu vesti não exige um sutiã, mas às vezes os meus mamilos ficam visíveis sob o tecido. Provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia dar em um show logo após a conversa que acabamos de ter. Na verdade, provavelmente seria sábio se eu usava um suéter volumoso.

Então eu visto um sutiã.

Com tudo no lugar e devidamente coberto, eu volto para a sala, parando quando eu encontro Edward já cochilando no sofá. Ele ainda está sentado, com o cotovelo apoiado o braço e a cabeça apoiada na mão, e não se mexeu na minha abordagem.

Eu olho para o relógio na parede, tentando avaliar quanto tempo eu tinha ficado lá dentro. Eu acho que foram apenas dez minutos.

As longas horas de trabalho devem finalmente ter feito efeito.

Eu mordo meu lábio, tentando decidir se devo ou não acordá-lo. Seu rosto está relaxado, os ombros caídos. Ele é lindo até mesmo dormindo, e eu encontro-me desejando que eu pudesse rastejar em seu colo e me enrolar com ele.

Eu não sei se a minha vontade de ficar sozinha irá funcionar, mas eu acho que eu gosto de Edward ainda mais por me dar a oportunidade de experimentar.

Eu pego um livro e me sento na poltrona para ler. Edward dorme profundamente, apenas se mexendo de vez em para ficar em uma posição mais confortável. Depois de observá-lo por um momento, eu me levanto para fazer um sanduíche. Ele nunca acorda, mesmo depois de todo o barulho que eu faço.

Eu como rapidamente e em seguida vou até Edward e o convenço a uma tomar posição melhor. Eu tento ignorar o que eu sinto quando o toco - o que eu sinto quando ele suspira - e com pouca dificuldade, ele desliza para baixo no sofá até que esteja deitado. Eu tiro os sapatos dele e pego um cobertor no armário para jogar em cima dele.

Eu me ajoelho na frente dele e suspiro profundamente, meus olhos percorrendo por cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto - A linha de sua mandíbula, os cílios, as maçãs do rosto, as sobrancelhas escuras e lábios definidos.

Eu olho para ele, e eu me pergunto se eu realmente estou tomando a decisão certa.

* * *

_**Algumas leitoras perguntaram para a autora se o café que Bella gosta realmente existe e eu me pergunto se vocês também querem saber... bem, ela disse que sim, existe e é delicioso e que ela tomou na sala de descanso dos médicos – no hospital que ela trabalha. Eu me pergunto se ela encontrou Doutor Cullen por lá...**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Olá Sugestão Sexual**

Eu tenho uma noite muito agitada.

Eu me viro a noite toda e não consigo deixar de pensar sobre tudo o que Edward e eu conversamos. A conversa assola a minha mente, assim como as imagens da Doutora Ellis aproximando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Eu nunca quis me apegar a Edward, mas sua persistência deixou pouco espaço para eu fugir.

O que é este apego? Apenas um fascínio? Uma atração pelo seu charme e boa aparência? Será que desistir desta vez valerá à pena no final, quando a excitação de experimentar algo novo desaparecer?

É frustrante. Eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim. Eu deveria ter um temperamento forte e espírito livre, não ficar amarga e detestar uma mulher que eu nunca sequer conheci. Inferno, ela pode realmente ser boa... Espere, o que diabos eu estou dizendo? Ela é uma _cirurgiã_. Os cirurgiões são como o anticristo maldito da área médica. Toda cirurgia bem-sucedida é como outra bombeada de ar em seus gigantescos egos já inflados. Claro que ela não é boa.

Pelo menos é isso que eu digo a mim mesma. Ser uma cirurgiã já é atração grande o suficiente para um homem como Edward. Adicione ao fato de que o pai dele gosta dela e ela é _agradável_ e bem... Eu posso estar fodida. Figurativamente, é claro. Eu não recebo qualquer boa ação em um alarmante longo tempo. Levou apenas cerca de três anos antes de Alec e eu nos transformássemos no perfeito casal irmão/irmã. Ele era mais como um companheiro de quarto empata foda que um amante.

Esta falta de literalmente foder pode ser a grande fonte das minhas frustrações. Mas agora eu estou me empatando, o que realmente não faz sentido. Eu só acho que se eu _dormisse_ com Edward, eu provavelmente iria querer fazer isso de novo e de novo. Eu provavelmente me tornaria ainda mais ligada, e como eu já penso nele constantemente, seria apenas uma questão de segundos antes de eu ser sugada para o fundo vórtice de outro relacionamento.

Eu realmente chego a uma conclusão sólida durante minha noite sem dormir, e é que eu não _quero_ querer Edward. E isso é um grande problema, vendo que tudo que ele faz me faz querê-lo mil vezes mais.

O pouco sono que eu desfruto realmente não serve para nada. Eu oscilo na consciência, nunca capaz de deixar totalmente de lado as minhas preocupações. Eu acordo um pouco depois das sete e encontro-me rastejando para fora do meu quarto, me perguntando se ele ainda estará no sofá.

Ele está. O cobertor ainda o cobre, uma perna está estendida sobre a borda. Seu braço direito está sobre seus olhos para bloquear a luz que entra pela janela. Ele tem barba se formando em sua mandíbula, e eu posso ver a sombra mais escura contra sua pele de vários metros de distância.

Eu hesito perto do corredor por um momento, me perguntando se eu deveria voltar para o meu quarto e lhe dar mais tempo para dormir. Ainda é cedo, e se eu começar a remexer na cozinha, eu poderia acordá-lo.

Mas eu sou atraída por ele. Eu me aproximo devagar, até que estou apenas um pé longe dele. Eu poderia facilmente estender a mão e tocá-lo. E eu quero.

_Oh_, como eu quero.

De repente, Edward desperta de seu suposto coma induzido e salta agarrando a minha blusa. Isso me assusta como a merda e eu grito, um som alto, petrificado, e tento fugir, mas não adianta – com a minha blusa na mão, ele me puxa para mais perto até que ele possa alcançar o meu braço e me puxa para baixo em cima dele.

Ele fecha ambos os braços em volta do meu corpo em um aperto firme, recusando-se a me deixar me mover. Meu coração troveja como um martelo contra o meu peito, e bate em um ritmo esporádico nos meus ouvidos. E eu posso ter feito um pouco de xixi.

"Que diabos foi _isso_?" Eu chio, com falta de ar de medo. Eu me mexo para tentar bater contra seu peito, mas meu braço está preso. "Você me assustou, inferno!"

Edward apenas sorri calmamente, e seu riso causa vibrações calmantes contra o meu corpo ruborizado.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Eu pergunto horrorizada.

"Eu ouvi você respirar. Você parecia um pouco asmática", é a sua resposta legal.

"Eu não fiz isso!" Eu me defendo mortificada.

"De que outra forma eu te ouviria?"

Eu enterro o meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro, e repenso a minha decisão da noite anterior. Sim, ele me assustou como o inferno – talvez literalmente, no entanto, isso ainda precisa ser confirmado – mas se eu estiver sendo completamente honesta, eu estou mais acordada do que estaria depois de vinte xícaras de café. Já para não falar que eu estou incrivelmente confortável deitada em seu peito desse jeito. Ou talvez eu só esteja em coma, agora que a minha descarga de adrenalina está passando.

De qualquer maneira, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" Eu pergunto e as minhas palavras saem abafadas contra ele. Seu aperto não diminuiu, mas eu não posso dizer que me importo.

"Eu não sei. Mais ou menos meia hora."

Eu levanto minha cabeça para olhar para ele, e então liberto meu braço direito para que eu possa cobrir minha boca com a mão. "Desculpe, mas você dormiu no sofá. Eu pensei em acordá-lo ontem à noite."

Edward sorri. "Por quê? Planejando me convidar para a sua cama?" Pergunta ele timidamente.

Eu suspiro em descrença e bato em seu peito. "Não, pervertido", eu digo, imediatamente cobrindo minha boca novamente. "Nem mesmo em seus sonhos."

Seu sorriso permanece, porém ele me olha com curiosidade. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu tento cobrir a minha boca um pouco melhor, eu digo: "Tentando não matá-lo com meu hálito matinal."

Ele remove um braço de mim para que ele possa acenar com a mão na frente do rosto. "Você pode querer tentar um pouco mais", ele brinca.

"Assim diz o cara que não escovou os dentes ontem à noite", Eu apressadamente gracejo, e Edward faz uma pequena careta antes de atacar a minha cintura com os dedos. Eu grito com seu ataque e me mexo em cima dele, totalmente preparada para me atirar de cabeça na mesa do café, se isso for preciso. Mas assim que eu tento fugir, ele me vira, e de repente está deitado em cima de mim enquanto me prende com seu corpo. Eu mal posso respirar.

"Diga que você sente muito!" Ele comanda enquanto me aperta.

"Não!" Eu respondo em um grunhido.

"Diga!"

"Ughh... Eu não consigo... reeespiiiraaar!"

"Diga e tudo isso acaba, Bella!"

Ele coloca ainda mais peso sobre mim, e leva toda a energia que eu tenho para reunir as palavras. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto... uugghhh!"

Ele finalmente tira o peso de cima de mim, permitindo-me sugar com avidez o ar em meus pulmões. "Seu idiota!" Eu ofego enquanto tento empurrá-lo. "Você está tentando me matar seu maluco? Não é nem oito horas!"

Eu realmente não estou com raiva, mas ele não sabe disso. Não que ele se importe. Ele apenas ri e desloca o peso para a minha esquerda, prendendo-me entre seu corpo e a parte de trás do sofá.

"Você não devia ser tão teimosa", comenta, afastando o cabelo do meu rosto. Suas palavras são simples, mas possuem muito significado.

Uma espécie de claustrofobia me bate de repente, e eu sinto como se estivesse sufocando ao lado dele. Eu luto para me levantar, para colocar alguma distância entre nós antes que eu enlouqueça. Ele não tenta me impedir e eu rastejo sobre seu corpo e coloco o meu pé no chão.

"Você quer café da manhã?" Eu pergunto agradavelmente, enquanto aliso a minha blusa, tentando esconder o meu mini ataque sobre o que foi, possivelmente, um comentário inocente. Mas Edward ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, de alguma forma nunca deixando nada escapar.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir", diz ele, sentando-se. "Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje. Faz um tempo que eu não sou capaz de executar as minhas tarefas domésticas."

Concordo com a cabeça em compreensão. "Ok".

"Quais são seus planos?"

"Eu vou me encontrar com Alice para o almoço. Então eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer também."

Ele olha para mim, sorrindo sem entusiasmo. Sua roupa está amarrotada, suas bochechas coradas da nossa brincadeira. "Sem grandes encontros planejados?", ele pergunta, e eu sinto meu peito apertar desconfortavelmente enquanto franzo a testa.

"Não é bem assim, Edward. Eu não vou correr ao redor procurando outros caras para sair..."

"Eu sei, eu sei", ele me interrompe. Ele coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça e diz: "Eu não deveria ter dito nada. Sinto muito."

Eu me sento ao lado dele no sofá, já incomodada com a reviravolta rápida que a nossa manhã tomou. Mas eu não esperava menos. "Está tudo bem", eu asseguro a ele, sorrindo levemente. "Você já sabe que eu gosto de você. Você tem muito de mim, pelo menos." Ele sorri, e eu reviro os olhos. "Mas eu disse a você, Edward... Eu só não acho que estou pronta para isso agora."

Ele chega mais perto de mim no sofá, e apenas a sua proximidade faz meu sangue correr.

"Eu me lembro", ele diz em voz baixa. Ele se inclina, correndo o nariz levemente ao longo da minha testa, e eu me esforço para ser coerente.

"Então o que você vai fazer?" Minha voz é apenas um sussurro tenso. Eu não consigo encontrar forças para falar com mais convicção.

Seu nariz se move para o meu cabelo, seu hálito quente contra a minha pele. Seu corpo está perto e eu me sinto envolvida por ele, apesar de que estamos apenas mal nos tocando.

"Eu só estou aguardando o meu tempo, Bella", ele finalmente murmura contra mim.

Eu tremo ao ouvir suas palavras.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward faz uma rápida visita ao banheiro antes de sair, e nós não fazemos planos para ver um ao outro depois. Eu suponho que ele provavelmente está me dando o espaço que eu tenho vindo a insistir. Isso, ou ele só vai explodir o meu telefone com mensagens de texto quando ele terminar com suas tarefas. Ou talvez não.

Eu decido que não deveria me preocupar com isso.

Forçando-o para fora da minha mente, eu me encontro com Alice em um pequeno restaurante localizado no centro de Seattle apenas um pouco antes do meio dia. Há outra menina com ela, embora eu não estivesse ciente de que ela estaria trazendo alguém. A menina é magra e bonita, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis pálidos.

Ela sorri para mim quando me aproximo da mesa. Alice pega seu olhar e se vira para mim, sorrindo. "Hei, Bella!" ela me cumprimenta. "Este é Irina. Ela costumava trabalhar no nosso andar. Ela não tinha planos para o almoço, então nós estávamos conversando e eu a convidei. Tudo bem?"

Eu sorrio educadamente. "Sim, é claro. Eu sou Bella", eu me apresento. Sento-me ao lado de Alice, em frente a Irina.

"Alice estava me dizendo tudo sobre você", Irina diz, e percebo que ela fala com um leve sotaque. Mas eu não consigo identificar de onde vem. "Ela disse que você acabou de se mudar."

"Sim. Da Flórida."

"Eu sempre quis ir para a Flórida. Ouvi dizer que tem belas praias."

"Oh sim. Perfeitas praias de areia branca", eu digo sorrindo. Eu já sinto falta da proximidade das praias – e do tempo ensolarado – mas eu não digo mais sobre o assunto.

"Eu pedi aperitivos. Eles devem estar aqui em breve", Alice complementa.

"Ótimo."

Nós pedimos e nos deliciamos com as nossas refeições, nós três conversando como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre. Irina é fácil de conversar. Acontece que ela e Alice são amigas há cerca de quatro anos, e ela trabalhou no mesmo andar no nosso hospital antes de sair para trabalhar na gestão de casos em uma clínica de reabilitação local. Ela diz que ainda aparece no hospital de vez em quando e eu provavelmente iria vê-la por aí.

Estamos quase terminando com as nossas refeições, quando o temido assunto da minha vida amorosa vem à tona. Eu não sei por que as pessoas têm tanto interesse por ela. É muito triste, até um pouco deprimente – como assistir a um filme onde todo mundo morre. Exceto no meu caso, foi a minha vida sexual que afundou com o navio.

"Ela quer ficar solteira" Alice está calmamente explicando a Irina. "Apesar de Edward estar todo fascinado por ela. Você deveria ter visto ele me perguntar sobre ela no outro dia. Foi muito bonito."

Eu não tenho certeza do que Alice está falando, mas eu pretendo descobrir quando estivermos sozinhas.

Irina ergue as sobrancelhas para mim. "Você quer dizer o Dr. Cullen? _Esse_ Edward?"

"Sim", Alice diz presunçosamente. "Eu sabia que eles fariam um bom par. Ela o irritou um dia e ele não foi capaz de ficar longe desde então. Você sabe como os caras podem ser." Ela revira os olhos para o efeito.

"Ah", diz Irina. "Então, a garota que não está atirando-se aos seus pés é a que ele quer." Ela olha para mim. "Bom trabalho. Você provavelmente roubou o Doutor mais bonito de Seattle. Bem, além do pai dele, quero dizer." Ela age como uma fã e eu faço uma careta.

"Eca. Seu pai?"

"_Não_ subestime seu pai", ela me avisa. "Os Cullen envelhecem bem. É um fato conhecido. Ambos ficam mais sexy a cada ano."

"É verdade", Alice simplesmente diz, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim. Então, você deve estar toda feliz. Bons genes e tudo. Apenas reze por um menino, é claro, porque as meninas nunca envelhecem tão bem como os homens, não importa quão bom seja o conjunto de genes."

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, espantada. "Você está seriamente sugerindo que eu tente ficar grávida?" Eu não posso acreditar na direção que a nossa conversa tomou. Eu só conheço Edward pelo que... três semanas? E mal conseguimos nos ver por um terço desse tempo.

"Eu já disse a ela que eles iriam ter bebês bonitos", Alice endossa.

"Oh, com certeza."

Eu ficaria constrangida se eu não estivesse ainda em descrédito total. Eu não posso acreditar no quão semelhantes essas duas são – completamente opostas em termos de aparência, mas suas personalidades são idênticas. É meio assustador.

Alice está falando novamente. "Eu disse a ela que não há nada de errado com isso. Não disse Bella?"

"Algo parecido com isso", eu digo a contragosto, tomando minha água. Minha mente gira, tentando desesperadamente pensar em algo para nos tirar deste tema maldito.

"Não, você não pode simplesmente transar", afirma Irina, e estou surpresa que elas estão realmente em desacordo com alguma coisa. "Se isso é tudo o que você quiser. Porque ter sexo casual muda a maneira como um homem olha para você. Ele só irá vê-la como um objeto sexual. E, possivelmente, uma vagabunda."

"Isso nem sempre é verdade", diz Alice. "Depende do homem."

"Eu li na Cosmopolitan, Alice. Claro que é verdade."

Alice suspira, abrindo a boca para argumentar mais, mas eu rapidamente as interrompo. "Não importa", eu digo. "Eu já decidi que eu não farei isso. Eu não acho que poderia fazer sexo casual."

"Bom", Irina diz feliz. "Por que você quer ficar sozinha, afinal?"

Eu explico a história para ela, remoendo as frustrações que eu experimentei com Alec e a necessidade de me descobrir como pessoa por um tempo. Irina ouve atentamente, comentando aqui e ali. Quando eu termino, ela diz: "Então, você quer sair com outras pessoas?"

"Não necessariamente", eu respondo. "Mas eu quero dizer que se eu encontrar alguém que eu goste, eu quero ser capaz de sair com ele. Quero ter a _opção_ se devo ou não sair com ele, porque eu nunca tive essa experiência antes. Sabe?"

Alice revira os olhos, enquanto Irina acena pensativamente. Pegando um pedaço de pão, Irina diz: "Nesse caso, meu meio-irmão está vindo para a cidade amanhã. Ele vai ficar comigo e eu não tive a chance de ver Brady muito ultimamente." Presumo que ela esteja se referindo ao seu namorado, e seus grandes olhos claros encontram os meus. "Encontro duplo?" Ela pergunta esperançosa. "Você o manteria entretido por uma ou duas horas?"

Alice quase engasga ao meu lado. "Ela não vai sair com ele!" Ela exclama com raiva. "É só uma questão de tempo antes que ela recobre seus sentidos. Você está _tentando_ afastar Edward de uma vez por todas?"

Eu olho para Alice em alarme, um pouco chocada com sua explosão.

"Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões, você sabe", eu digo irritada.

"É apenas um encontro", Irina protesta. "Como um favor para mim. Peter vai voltar para Ohio na próxima semana. Não é como se ele carregá-la para longe." Ela bufa e depois encontra o olhar de Alice. Os olhos de Alice se ampliam imperceptivelmente, mas sua boca permanecer fechada.

Eu considero concordar, mas, ironicamente, de repente não parece ser uma forma desejável de passar a minha noite. Na verdade, é quase como uma traição a Edward... mesmo que nós tenhamos discutido isso, e concordamos que somos apenas amigos. Amigos que podem ou não se beijar ocasionalmente, e que podem ou não fantasiar sobre o outro nu... usando apenas um estetoscópio. Ou talvez isso seja só comigo.

Porra.

"Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia", eu digo, tentando forçar um sorriso de desculpas. "Sinto muito."

"Oh, vamos lá! Por favor?" Irina pede. "Só _um_ encontro! Sem mais, eu prometo. E eu não vou nem mesmo dar a ele o seu número nem nada. Será como um _grande_ favor para mim. E eu ficarei devendo a você."

Lembro-me do rosto de Edward quando falamos sobre sair com outras pessoas e me sinto terrível.

"Acho que não Irina..." Eu digo baixinho.

Ela bufa, recostando-se em seu assento. "Você pode muito bem ser exclusiva com Edward, então", diz ela, irritada. "Se você pretende permitir que ele a impeça de sair com outras pessoas e tudo mais. Eu não estou lhe pedindo para se casar com o cara. Só estou pedindo para você falar com ele por uma hora para que ele me deixe em paz."

Eu olho para Alice, mas ela está sendo silenciosa pela primeira vez. Suspeitosamente silenciosa.

"Eu vou pensar", eu digo finalmente, emocionalmente gasta, e Irina sorri amplamente em resposta.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu realmente passo muito tempo pensando sobre isso – assim como Irina tentando me convencer novamente – mas a sua persistência, eventualmente, compensa, e encontro-me relutantemente concordando com o encontro. Talvez seja suficiente para obter toda a coisa do "namoro" fora do meu sistema, e então eu posso finalmente parar com todo o excesso de pensamento com tudo e relaxar.

Eu não gasto muito tempo com roupas ou maquiagem. Minhas roupas são casuais, meu cabelo solto e simples. Eu realmente não quero impressionar esse cara, e por mais insistente que eu tenha sido com o fato de que eu estava no poder, já estou lamentando a decisão. Meu coração não está nisso.

Eu os encontro no restaurante. Eu me sinto melhor assim, porque isso significa que eu estou livre para ir embora de acordo com a minha própria vontade. Eu não quero que o cara tenha que me levar para casa, ou me acompanhar até a porta, onde uma conversa estranha certamente iria acontecer. Eu mal saí em encontros, mas não é assim que sempre acontece? Um cara leva você à sua porta e tenta roubar um beijo? É como uma expectativa, e eu estou tomando todas as precauções para evitá-la.

Vejo Irina imediatamente, e ela está sentada ao lado de um homem de cabelos escuros, com ombros largos. Eu não vejo mais ninguém na mesa. Ela acena para mim animada.

"Oi Bella", ela diz quando me aproximo. "Este é Brady. Brady, Bella."

"Oi", eu digo, sorrindo educadamente. Sento-me em frente a eles e fico confortável. "Onde está um... onde está Peter?"

"Desaparecido, se tivermos sorte," Brady gargalha, e eu olho para ele com surpresa. Irina lhe acotovela nas costelas.

"Pare com isso, Brady", ela repreende.

"Você sabe que eu estou brincando, baby."

Eu estou confusa, e, francamente, um pouquinho desconfortável. Por que diabos Brady iria querer que o cara desaparecesse? Estou tão envolvida em cenários horripilantes que mal percebo quando alguém desliza ao meu lado, estatelando-se com grande entusiasmo. Eu me viro e vejo um homem alto – ou pelo menos ele parece alto, considerando que está sentado – com o cabelo curto, loiro e olhos verdes. Mas eles não são verdes como os de Edward – eles são mais escuros, menos vibrantes. Nada de especial. O homem é magro e usa uma camisa pólo cor de salmão seu cabelo está puxado para trás e empastado de gel. E ele cheira a colônia.

"Bella!" Ele diz feliz. "Eu sou Peter. É um prazer conhecê-la." Ele se inclina e me abraça, me pegando de surpresa. Eu pego Irina tentando esconder o sorriso. Mesmo Brady olha com interesse.

"Oi... uhh... é bom conhecê-lo" eu falo mais como um grunhido, discretamente empurrando-o. Eu sinto como se alguém inclinou a minha cabeça para trás e derramou uma garrafa de perfume no meu nariz. O cheiro não é ruim, mas a quantidade abundante é quase revoltante.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você", ele diz, piscando para Irina.

"Somente coisas boas", Irina me garante, e eu forço um sorriso enquanto furtivamente me volto para o meu menu.

Acontece que Peter fala _muito_. Eu mal posso pronunciar uma palavra, e Brady e Irina estão logo imersos em sua própria conversa, deixando-nos de lado obtendo o alívio que ela obviamente queria. Eu estudo a minha comida, dizendo 'aham' em momentos esporádicos enquanto Peter me fala sobre sua família, como seus pais e de Irina conheceram, sobre o seu cão que vive em Ohio. E assim ele vai, e eu finalmente começo a me perguntar se Irina secretamente me odeia.

Ela me olha ocasionalmente, às vezes sorrindo, às vezes, simplesmente observando. Interiormente, eu sintonizo Peter fora e medito sobre o fato de que se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota ontem, eu poderia estar em casa beijando Edward ou fazendo algo muito... mais impróprio.

Eu passo o tempo imaginando essas coisas impróprias que eu poderia fazer com ele. Peter quase não percebe que eu não estou prestando atenção ao que ele está dizendo. Ele finalmente pergunta a Irina alguma coisa, e ela relutantemente se afasta de sua conversa unilateral.

Peter come uma porção de sua sobremesa e, em seguida, separa outra com a colher e tenta me alimentar. Eu nunca estive tão horrorizada por ter bolo de chocolate voando no meu rosto.

"Eu estou cheia", eu digo a ele tentando me esquivar de suas tentativas.

"Apenas uma mordida, Bella. Eu só quero que você prove como é delicioso."

"Eu não estou com fome..."

"Apenas _uma_ mordida!"

Eu olho para Irina pedindo ajuda, mas ela está apenas _permitindo que_ essa tortura lenta continue. Quero saltar sobre a mesa e estrangulá-la. Toda vez que uma colher de bolo quase fura o meu olho, eu fico mais e mais irritada. Eu estou incrivelmente perto de erguer a colher para longe e cometer algum tipo de violência irmão-irmã com eles.

Brady finalmente tem pena de mim. Ou então ele está recebendo o aborrecimento de segunda mão, tão palpável quanto a minha irritação deve ser. "Cara, ela disse que não quer bolo."

Peter bufa, mas felizmente cede. Ele enfia a colher em sua boca com uma leve careta e come os próximos pedaços num silêncio surpreendente.

Tenho certeza de que eles deveriam estar pensando em sair em breve – Peter está terminando a sobremesa, afinal de contas – mas Irina e Brady não fazem nenhum plano para se mover, simplesmente tomando seu vinho e conversando. Eu me pergunto se seria rude da minha parte ir embora antes deles, e então eu me pergunto se eu ainda me importo em ser rude.

Sem comida para ocupar suas mãos, Peter eventualmente tenta agarrar a minha mão debaixo da mesa. As mãos dele estão um pouco suadas, e o pensamento dele me tocando, literalmente, faz o meu estômago embrulhar. Eu puxo a minha mão da dele e aperto minhas mãos no meu colo.

Eu tento ser paciente, mas Irina e Brady ainda estão conversando vinte minutos depois. Peter está falando sobre uma lava-rápido gigante em Ohio – aparentemente, é como a nave-mãe maldita de todos os outros lava-rápido dos Estados Unidos. Leva toda a minha força de vontade para não pedir uma dose ou cinco de algo bem forte, e eu finalmente peço licença para ir ao banheiro, me perguntando quanto tempo eu posso enrolar por lá.

Irina me segue poucos segundos mais tarde. "Hei. Você está bem?" Ela pergunta, se juntando a mim na frente das pias.

"O que você acha?" Eu pergunto irritada. "Seu irmão estava tentando me abordar com uma colher de bolo, e agora ele está falando pela última meia hora sobre um lava-rápido automático. Pelo amor de tudo que é santo, _não_, eu não estou bem."

"Hei, ele é meu _meio-irmão_", diz ela, ofendida. "E você parecia estar realmente interessada na história do lava-rápido. Você estava inclinando-se para ele, na verdade, os dois pareciam um pouco acolhedores juntos." Ela está claramente tentando segurar o riso. Eu não estou achando graça.

"Oh meu Deus." Fingindo querer vomitar, eu coloco a mão na minha boca com os meus olhos arregalados. Irina me olha com preocupação, e eu finalmente a libero de suas preocupações. "Desculpe, eu apenas quase vomitei" eu digo a ela.

Ela sorri para mim, obviamente se divertindo. "Ok, então ele é completamente idiota. Mas hei... bem-vinda ao mundo dos encontros, Bella", ela diz alegremente.

Eu olho para ela através do espelho, as sobrancelhas franzidas com descrença. "Isso _não _é o mundo dos encontros. Seu irmão é uma exceção perturbadora para toda a comunidade masculina. "

"Meio irmão", diz ela novamente. "E você ficaria surpresa. Nem todos os caras são o Doutor Sexy".

Eu reviro os olhos. É por isso que ela queria que eu saísse hoje à noite? Então, eu poderia comparar Edward ao macho mais irritante do planeta e apreciar o que estou perdendo?

Parece meio sorrateiro, mas eu não iria descartar totalmente a possibilidade.

"Por que você me juntou a ele?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu disse a você, eu queria que você o mantivesse ocupado. Ou Brady queria, devo dizer. Ele nos deixa loucos." Ela olha para mim, com uma expressão calculista. Finalmente, com um acesso de raiva, ela revela sua agenda oculta. "E bem... Eu imaginei que ele pudesse fazer você sair correndo e gritando de volta para os braços de Edward. Ele é incrivelmente bonito e vocês estão perdendo tempo", ela jorra.

_Eu sabia_.

Eu suspiro desanimada, mas não digo nada. Fazendo meu caminho para uma das cabines, contemplo o que acabamos de discutir e realmente considero o que ela disse – a parte sobre Peter fazendo Edward parecer muito melhor. Mas não funcionamos. Eu sei que Peter não é como a maioria dos caras – eu conheci gente o suficiente na minha vida para descobrir que algumas pessoas são apenas socialmente retardadas. E Edward não precisa de alguém como Peter para fazê-lo se sobressair. Ele não precisa de Peter para destacar o que faz dele um bom cara – um cara que vale à pena desistir de tudo.

Edward destaca-se por conta própria.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Peter me pergunta se eu quero ir para a sua casa – ou a de Irina, devo dizer – mas eu declino. Até mesmo Brady tenta me convencer a ir junto, mas eu sei que _seus_ motivos são egoístas. Eu já posso imaginá-lo e Irina correndo para seu quarto como Bonnie e Clyde, deixando-me para morrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa, com Peter. Irina me olha com um pouco de simpatia, e eu rezo para que ela finalmente esteja se sentindo culpada por este caso horrendo que ela me fez passar.

Serviria para ela aprender.

Sinto-me exausta pelo tempo que eu consigo voltar para o meu apartamento. É apenas oito e meia e o sol já se pôs, deixando a cidade com um fraco brilho rosa.

Eu verifico meu telefone e vejo que tenho uma mensagem perdida de Edward.

_**Estou entediado. O que você está fazendo?**_

Meu humor se ilumina consideravelmente, e espanta-me saber como facilmente Edward tornou-se o raio de luz no meu dia escuro e triste. Eu verifico o horário da mensagem e vejo que foi enviada quase trinta minutos atrás.

Eu me sinto um pouco culpada por trocar mensagens com ele depois de um encontro – por mais terrível que o encontro tenha sido – mas eu me sentiria pior se o ignorasse novamente, mesmo que só por uma noite. Eu digito uma resposta, enquanto espero o elevador.

_**Eu estava fora. Acabo de chegar em casa**_**.**

Eu recebo outra mensagem dele rapidamente.

_**Fora onde?**_

_**Uma churrascaria.**_

_**Parece delicioso. Encontro?**_

Eu fico olhando para a tela por alguns instantes. Como ele sabe disso? E o que devo dizer? Ser honesta? Mentir? Mas e se Alice disse a ele e ele sabe que eu estou mentindo?

Mais alguns segundos se passam. Eu estou no andar do meu apartamento quando finalmente respondo.

_**Sim. Mas você deveria estar feliz em saber que foram possivelmente as duas piores horas da minha vida.**_

_**Oh? Então não realizou todos os seus sonhos mulher solteira?**_

_**Não, idiota.**_

_**Não é de estranhar. Eu odiaria ser o cara depois de mim. Eu defino os padrões muito elevados.**_

Ele não tem ideia.

_**Sim. A mesa de jantar estava muito mais espaçosa, apesar de tudo. Sem a sua cabeça grande*.**_

_*ego_

_**Não são muitas as meninas que reclamam de eu ter a cabeça grande...**_

Oh inferno- _a_ insinuação sexual. Será que ele seriamente apenas disse isso? E estou seriamente corando?

Eu respiro profundamente. Sim, definitivamente estou um pouco confusa agora. A falta de literalmente foder deve realmente estar me afetando.

Eu me jogo no sofá, enquanto continuamos com as mensagens.

_**Você beija sua mãe com essa boca pervertida?**_

_**Não, apenas você.**_

Mais corar. Porra.

Ele me envia outra mensagem antes que eu possa responder.

_**Você beija caras com a cabeça pequena com a sua boca?**_

Eu penso nisso. As respostas possíveis são infinitas, mas se há uma coisa que eu descobri hoje, é que eu não quero beijar outros caras. Mas eu sinto que não deveria provocar Edward. Não até que eu esteja realmente pronta.

Mas meus dedos têm vontade própria. Eles pressionam 'enviar' antes que eu possa impedi-los.

_**Não, apenas você**_**.**

Eu penso nessas palavras. Eu disse a ele uma e outra vez que não estou pronta para um relacionamento. Ele disse que entende e que ele não iria me apressar – então isso significa que eu não estou autorizada a flertar se ele flerta primeiro? Paquerar é inofensivo, certo?

Sua resposta vem quase um minuto mais tarde.

_**Posso ir até aí?**_

Eu contemplo esta questão.

_**Você acha que é uma boa ideia?**_

Eu pergunto, em busca de sua opinião honesta. Ele sabe como eu me sinto, ele sabe que eu saí hoje à noite. E ainda somos amigos, se nada mais. Eu estou autorizada a ter mais amigos.

E eu quero mais do que qualquer coisa vê-lo de novo.

Sua resposta me surpreende.

_**Eu estarei aí em quinze minutos**_**. **

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu me troco antes de Edward chegar, só porque estou preocupada que a colônia de Peter tenha se infiltrado nas minhas roupas e as arruinado. Parece que eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro da colônia, mas eu não tenho certeza se está nas minhas roupas ou impregnada em meu nariz e cabelos.

Edward bate na porta, e eu a abro em uma corrida. Ele está vestido casualmente e parece bem descansado. Suas sobrancelhas se atiram para cima com surpresa pela minha exuberância e um sorriso torto enfeita seu belo rosto.

"Oh meu Deus, um homem normal", eu digo com entusiasmo, puxando-o para dentro do apartamento pelo braço. Ele ri quando tropeça para dentro e fecha a porta atrás de si.

"Droga. Tão ruim assim?" Ele pergunta.

"Você não tem ideia." Eu olho para ele, de pé apenas cerca de um metro de distância, e meu sorriso ameaça dividir a minha cara no meio. É um pouco alarmante quão feliz eu estou em vê-lo.

"Eu acho que não irei te incomodar sobre isso. Parece que você foi torturada o suficiente."

"Sim, bem. Meu orgulho agradece."

Os olhos de Edward caem para os meus lábios, que por sua vez me leva a olhar para os _seus_ lábios. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é beijá-lo novamente, o que provavelmente é terrível vendo que eu acabo de chegar de outro encontro. Usando toda a minha força de vontade, eu caminho para longe dele e caminhar em direção ao sofá. Ele hesita na porta um segundo antes de me seguir e se sentar ao meu lado.

"Eu estava pensando em assisitir TV", eu digo, pegando o controle remoto. "O que você estava fazendo esta noite?"

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Honestamente?" ele me pergunta, e eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Sim, honestamente."

"Eu estava pensando em você."

Eu quase espero um coro brega de "Awww", soar dos meus palestrantes na TV ou algo assim. No entanto, as palavras ainda têm um efeito sobre mim. Eu olho para ele com surpresa e, apesar de sua expressão ainda ser leve, eu posso ouvir a sinceridade em suas palavras. Ele faz coisas com o meu coração que um milhão de Peters – mesmo Peters socialmente apropriados – nunca seriam capazes de fazer.

Eu olho para as minhas mãos, de repente inquieta. "Eu não queria sair hoje à noite", eu admito a ele. "Uma amiga de Alice me pediu para fazer companhia meio irmão dela. Foi um encontro duplo, de qualquer maneira." Eu olho para ele, e seus olhos estão colados aos meus. Eu engulo, acrescentando: "E eu pensei em você quase o tempo todo."

Edward permite que estas palavras afundem por um momento, pensativo. Ele esfrega o rosto com a mão e eu suspiro.

"Por que você continua se incomodando comigo?" Eu pergunto levemente. "Quero dizer, eu ouço a forma que as meninas falam sobre você. Você pode ter quem quiser. Você é uma captura incrível." Eu cutuco sua perna com a minha, tentando manter a nossa conversa leve. Mas, internamente, eu estou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Edward olha para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. "Porque eu gosto de você Bella", ele diz, sério. Ele se move virando o corpo para o meu. "E porque eu sei que você gosta de mim também. Se eu não pensasse assim eu não me incomodaria."

Eu sorrio envergonhada, e continuou empurrando a perna dele com o joelho. "Sempre tão seguro de si", eu observo.

"Estou errado?" Ele pergunta sério. Eu olho para ele.

"Você sabe a resposta, Edward."

Alguns segundos se passam em silêncio, e depois Edward põe a mão no meu braço, levando-me a olhar para cima. "Venha aqui", ele insiste, e eu mais uma vez me vejo sendo atraída por ele. Ele envolve o braço em mim, me aconchegando ao seu lado, e eu suspiro contra ele e relaxo.

"Assim é melhor", ele diz em contentamento, e nos estabelecemos em um silêncio confortável. O polegar de Edward esfrega círculos suaves sobre a pele do meu braço.

Eu quase sinto como se pudesse adormecer, mas outra questão prende a minha atenção. "Você sente falta do seu ex?" Ele pergunta. Eu torço meu pescoço para que eu possa olhar para ele, confusa.

"Não, eu não sinto. Por quê?"

"Eu estava pensando", diz timidamente, mas não oferece mais que isso como explicação.

"Não era assim, Edward", eu digo, relaxando contra ele novamente. "Acabou. Faz um bom tempo. Eu não estou ainda ansiando por ele ou algo assim."

Edward balança a cabeça, me apertando um pouco mais. "Ok", ele diz e muda de assunto. "Será que você quer assistir a um filme ou alguma coisa assim? Eu acho que eu meio que desmaiei aqui da última vez que você sugeriu."

Eu sorrio com a lembrança e me afasto dele, levantando-me para pegar meus filmes. Eu não tenho muitos, pois a maioria pertencia na verdade a Alec. Eu carrego o que eu tenho para o sofá.

"Eu não tenho muito", eu digo, me arrastando através deles. "Nós poderíamos alugar alguma coisa se você quiser."

Edward se inclina para frente para olhar os filmes. "Eles são todos filmes de garota", ele observa, divertido. "_O Amor Acontece... O Amor Não Tira Férias... Desejo e Reparação..._" Ele olha cada um deixando-os de lado.

"Eles eram os únicos que eram realmente meus quando eu me mudei", eu digo defensivamente. "Alec era um grande apreciador de filmes. Ele comprou todos os outros."

"Hmm... Eu vejo", ele diz, pensativo, e eu pego todos os meus filmes de volta bufando.

"Nós não iremos ver isso", eu digo com finalidade. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu estava pensando – Edward ainda é um homem, afinal de contas.

"Não, não", diz ele rapidamente. "Só me dê um minuto. Eu não posso decidir se quero me imaginar fazendo com Jude Law ou com aquele cara britânico estranho."

"Você realmente tem que pensar sobre isso?" Eu pergunto, fingindo surpresa. "Jude Law. Nenhuma dúvida." Eu aceno 'O Amor Não Tira Férias' para ele. "O que você diz?" Eu pergunto, tentando seduzi-lo com a capa, mas ele faz uma careta antes de arrebatá-lo da minha mão e colocar sobre a mesa.

"Na verdade, tenho outra ideia", diz ele. "Você estaria a fim de um passeio?"

"Um passeio onde?" Eu pergunto.

"Você vai ver", diz ele, já de pé. Ele estende a mão para me ajudar a levantar. "Basta usar roupas quentes e sapatos confortáveis."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Entramos no carro de Edward e ele liga o motor e liga o aquecedor e faz com que as aberturas estejam apontando para mim. Eu estou incrivelmente curiosa para saber o que ele planejou. Eu estou usando jeans, uma camiseta e tênis, e ele também sugeriu que eu trouxesse um cobertor pequeno, se eu tivesse.

Fazemos conversa fiada ao longo do caminho. Parece uma enorme reviravolta de onde a minha noite começou. O encontro foi um desastre, completamente indesejado, e depois Edward aparece e nada parece tão ruim. A noite não tem sido uma perda total afinal.

A viagem dura apenas cerca de dez minutos, e então estacionamos em um parque local. Eu nunca estive aqui, mas não é um dos parques mais populares da cidade. É uma área natural, com muitas árvores e alguns bancos. Edward desliga o motor e sai do carro, imediatamente abrindo o porta-malas e tirando um cobertor grosso que deve morar lá. Ele também pega uma grande lanterna preta.

"Você mantém um cobertor em seu porta-malas?" Eu pergunto, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu me junto a ele depois de pegar meu cobertor menor do banco traseiro.

"Eu vim aqui outro dia e não tirei. Não há nenhum lugar para sentar, então se eu pretendo ficar aqui por um tempo eu costumo trazer um cobertor para me sentar."

Ele enfia o cobertor debaixo do braço, fecha o porta-malas, e mantém a mão livre para mim. "Você está pronta?"

"Claro", eu digo, pegando a mão dele. É uma sensação boa lá, o controle apertado, firme e seguro. Nós fazemos uma curta caminhada pelo parque, eu simplesmente seguindo sua liderança, até chegarmos à beira de uma floresta levemente arborizada.

"Nós vamos caminhar por aqui", Edward diz, olhando para mim. Eu olho para ele com curiosidade.

"Através da floresta?"

"Não é uma longa caminhada. Eu prometo".

"Hmm... isso parece muito _Jason*_", eu digo, mas permito que ele entre na minha frente para que possa liderar o caminho.

_*Jason Voorhees – personagem principal da série de terror 'Sexta-feita 13'. _

"E eu vou te cobrar o 'não é uma longa caminhada'. Eu mal posso andar em terreno plano quando é de dia, muito menos caminhar por uma floresta escura no meio da noite." Ele solta a minha mão para que possa afastar os galhos e as folhas abrindo o caminho para mim. O ar é frio, úmido e abafado, mas não é pior do que a habitual noite em Seattle. A lua está mais escondida pelas nuvens, e Edward usa a lanterna para iluminar o chão na nossa frente.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo. É óbvio o quanto eu confio em Edward, já que estou seguindo-o por uma floresta escura, sem dúvidas. Não há mais ninguém aqui a essa hora da noite. Eu espero que ele não tenha um lado secreto Michael Myers nele que eu não esteja ciente. E espero que o verdadeiro Michael Myers* não se esconda nessa floresta...

_*Personagem principal da série de terror Halloween._

A caminhada não é muito longa ou difícil. O terreno é principalmente nivelado com apenas alguns galhos caídos e raízes para nos desacelerar, mas Edward guia a luz sobre eles e os aponta ao longo do caminho. Ele retém os galhos baixos e graciosamente os impede de me bater no rosto. Eventualmente, eu posso ver um tilintar de luzes através das árvores da floresta até que estamos percorrendo uma grande clareira.

Aspiro acentuadamente à medida que me deparo com o horizonte de Seattle, cada edifício iluminado magnificamente, em comparação com a escuridão onde estamos. A circunferência é de cerca de cinqüenta metros com árvores que fazem fronteira com todos os lados, e mergulha na nossa frente em um profundo e vasto monte. É nesse monte que as árvores rompem o suficiente para oferecer a vista deslumbrante.

Edward desliga sua lanterna e esconde no bolso de trás. "Você gostou?" Pergunta ele, olhando para mim. Concordo com a cabeça em reverência.

"É incrível!" Eu jorro. "Quer dizer, eu fui até Kerry Park, e tem realmente uma vista incrível... mas há sempre _muitas_ pessoas ao redor." Faço uma pausa mais uma vez para apreciar tudo ao meu redor mais uma vez. "Isso é incrível. Como você ficou sabendo sobre isso?"

"Meu pai descobriu isso há muito tempo", explica ele. "Ele trouxe a minha mãe aqui. Ela me contou sobre esse lugar anos atrás e eu decidi vir dar uma olhada. Eu não acho que muitas pessoas sabem o que há aqui. Nunca há ninguém aqui quando eu chego."

Ele começa a espalhar o cobertor no chão molhado, e eu me apresso para ajudá-lo.

"Estou surpresa que quem detém o parque não cortou as árvores", eu comento. "Se eles soubessem o que há aqui iria trazer muito mais pessoas." E então o lugar perderia seu encanto, assim como Kerry Park. Mas eu não digo isso.

"Bem... acho que é melhor aproveitarmos enquanto dura." Edward se senta no cobertor e estende a mão para mim, pedindo-me para acompanhá-lo.

Sua mão engole a minha, e eu sou puxada suavemente sobre o cobertor ao lado dele. Eu me aninho ao seu lado, grata pelo calor do seu corpo.

"Confortável?" ele me pergunta.

"Sim".

Nós nos sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e não leva muito tempo para minha bunda ficar dormente no chão duro e frio. Eu me afasto de Edward para que possa me deitar, na esperança de que ele vá se juntar a mim.

Ele me segue.

Ele coloca um braço atrás da cabeça, como um travesseiro, usando o outro para envolver meus ombros e me puxa para perto novamente. Eu me aconchego contra ele, meu olhar ainda no horizonte lindo abaixo de nós.

"Você vem muito aqui?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Às vezes. É um lugar bom para limpar a cabeça."

Concordo com a cabeça, e depois de alguns segundos digo: "Eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso, mas você está fazendo todos os outros homens do planeta parecer muito 'uma merda' agora."

Edward ri. "Estou?"

"Como o médico arrogante eu já não sei", eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Você ainda acha que eu sou arrogante?" Ele levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.

"É claro."

"Acho que é justo", ele admite. "Quero dizer, você teve um encontro horrível com aquele Zé ninguém e, em seguida, na mesma noite, eu a trago para um dos melhores pequenos pontos desconhecidos em Seattle. E agora você está aconchegada contra _mim_, e você estará provavelmente me beijando em breve. Mesmo que você tenha dito 'nada de beijos' há um tempo. Então eu acho que qualquer homem ficaria um _pouco_ arrogante."

Eu suspiro e finjo estar ofendida, embora eu não me incomode de me afastar dele. Ele é muito confortável. Muito bom.

"A sua cabeça irá explodir um dia", Eu lamento. "Ela só continua ficando maior e maior. E para que conste, eu nunca planejei beijar você esta noite."

Ele olha para mim, sorrindo. "Hoje à noite?"

"Eu não saio com um cara e beijo outro na mesma noite", eu explico pacientemente.

"Então pare de sair com outros caras e não teremos mais esse problema", ele contesta e seu tom é leve. Traquina. Mas as palavras são cheias de implicações, e eu entendo perfeitamente o que ele está pedindo.

Eu me aconchego ainda mais contra ele, em silêncio por um momento. Então eu finalmente encontro a minha voz.

"Tudo bem."

Edward vira a cabeça em direção a minha, curioso. "Tudo bem?"

"Eu não vou sair com outros caras. Não é como se houvesse alguém que eu esteja interessada. Mas eu também não pretendo sair com _você_."

Edward sorri e seus olhos verdes estão refletindo as luzes de Seattle. "Você está dizendo que não está interessada em mim, Bella?"

"Nããão, nem um pouco", eu digo ironicamente. "Eu faço isso com todos os caras que eu odeio."

"Hmm. Bem, aqui é onde você está errada."

"Você está certo. Eu provavelmente deveria ir embora." Eu me movo para me afastar dele, mas seu aperto ao meu redor fica mais forte e ele me sufoca contra seu peito.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Pergunta ele brincando, me prendendo ao seu lado, e eu rio.

"Em nenhum lugar, aparentemente."

"Isso é certo."

Nós relaxamos depois de alguns momentos, e eu me encosto casualmente contra ele, brincando com o zíper de sua jaqueta.

"Você pode me contar sobre o seu pai?" Eu finalmente perguntar.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se reunir. "O que você quer saber?"

"Eu não sei", eu respondo encolhendo os ombros. "Eu só ouço todo mundo falar sobre ele. Será que ele é como você?"

Ele pensa por um momento. "Não na verdade. Ele é um bom cirurgião", diz ele. "Realmente dedicado ao seu trabalho. Trabalho sempre foi uma de suas principais prioridades."

"Ele é bom?" Eu me pergunto.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu acho que depende de a quem você perguntar."

"Eu estou perguntando para você".

Ele se vira para olhar para mim de novo. "Sim, eu acho que ele é bom", diz ele com cuidado. "Mas ele é muito... privado."

Concordo com a cabeça em compreensão. Bem, eu acho que eu não _exatamente_ entendo, mas eu conheci médicos que parecem se encaixar nessa descrição. Eles são perfeitamente legais até que algo não segue o seu caminho. Acho que deve ser como o pai é.

Eu limpo minha garganta e digo: "Depois que meus pais se divorciaram, eu só vi o meu pai uma vez ou duas vezes por ano. E uma vez, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, eu fiz uma enorme confusão sobre ir visitá-lo. Acho que isso realmente machucou os sentimentos dele e... Eu não sei... Eu sempre me senti mal por isso." Eu me viro para encontrar Edward olhando para mim com total atenção. "Eu realmente não sinto que o conheço muito bem mais."

Edward balança a cabeça ligeiramente. "Bem, você vive mais perto dele agora, pelo menos", diz ele. "Você tem a chance de conhecê-lo."

"Sim, isso é verdade."

"Na verdade, eu morei na mesma casa que o meu pai por 18 anos e ainda assim nunca fomos próximos", ele fornece.

"É por causa dele que você se tornou médico?" Eu pergunto.

"Não. Foi por causa da minha mãe que eu me tornei um médico."

Concordo com a cabeça, tentando chegar ainda mais perto. Não há um centímetro de espaço entre nós agora. Depois de um minuto, Edward remove o braço de trás da cabeça e empurra suavemente o cabelo do meu rosto, seu toque é como uma carícia suave.

"É por isso que eu continuo incomodando", ele finalmente murmura, pressionando seus lábios contra a minha testa. Eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem por um momento antes de segurar seu rosto, puxando seus lábios para os meus.

O contato é lento no início. Cuidadoso. Suave. Mas progride rapidamente e sua língua acaricia avidamente contra a minha e os meus lábios instantaneamente se separam, os nossos toques rapidamente se tornando mais insistentes. Eu movo minha mão para seu cabelo enquanto torço meus dedos por seus cabelos sedosos e puxo levemente.

Edward geme e me empurra de volta com o seu corpo. Eu não resisto a ele. Em vez disso, eu trago-o comigo e seu peso é bem vindo, mas cuidadoso, pois ele se equilibra em cima de mim no chão. Nossos beijos ficam famintos, enquanto sua mão percorre a lateral do meu corpo, seus dedos me acariciando para finalmente descansar no meu quadril.

Tudo desaparece neste momento. Eu não me preocupo com Alec ou a carga de um relacionamento fracassado. Eu não penso sobre o tempo desperdiçado. Em vez disso, eu me concentro em como Edward me faz sentir, seu corpo quente e firme e como ele pressiona o meu, seus lábios macios e cuidadosos, pois eles procuram desesperadamente os meus.

A boca de Edward encontra a minha mandíbula. Minha cabeça cai para trás e ele beija meu pescoço, sua mão astuciosamente escorregando sob o tecido da minha blusa. Eu não o impeço. Eu _não posso_ impedi-lo.

Minha blusa é lentamente empurrada até meu pescoço, deixando o meu peito exposto. Meu sutiã simples e preto está em plena exibição. Eu, obviamente não aprendi com o primeiro erro de topless que experimentei com Edward, e desde que eu nunca sonhei em ir tão longe com ele tão cedo, não me ocorreu de usar algo mais sexy. Parece que a minha mente está sempre em busca de conforto.

Assim como agora. Aqui, com Edward – com os lábios na minha pele – eu me sinto confortável. Sua boca trilha em meu peito, acariciando e beijando topo dos meus seios. Eu arqueio ligeiramente, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele enquanto emaranhando meus dedos pelos cabelos para trazê-lo mais perto.

Edward beija o meu peito e o meu estômago, provocando sentimentos e desejos que não eu tive em anos. Nem mesmo com Alec. Eu sofro por este homem de uma maneira que eu nunca senti por ninguém. Mesmo aqui nesse velho parque onde o ar está frio, o chão está molhado e alguém poderia nos ouvir. Nenhuma dessas coisas reprime o meu desejo.

Os lábios dele se chocam contra os meus novamente, seu corpo quente cobrindo o meu.

"Eu fodidamente adoro te beijar", ele geme, recuando um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Mas sua boca nunca fica longe da minha, e estamos nos beijando novamente quase que instantaneamente.

Isso continua por mais alguns minutos. A ereção de Edward está me pressionando quase que dolorosamente, mas eu ainda agarro seus quadris e o puxo mais perto. Ele nunca me força a ir longe demais, meu sutiã permanece no local, suas mãos estão sempre onde eu possa vê-las. Eventualmente, nossos beijos lentos se transformam em carícias sensuais. Edward beija o meu pescoço, então meu nariz, e então nós estamos compartilhando pequenos sorrisos tortos antes de ele me beije mais uma vez, a suavidade de seus toques quase palpável.

Ele rola ao meu lado e me puxa para perto dele no chão, colocando o outro cobertor em torno dos meus ombros. A tranquilidade do momento é um forte contraste com o caos dentro da minha mente. Meus pensamentos correm em todas as direções, o meu coração fica dolorido com todas as possibilidades.

Eu me enrolo em Edward, aproveitando seu calor. Tudo de repente é tão claro – cada pensamento e plano que eu tinha feito foram oprimidos pelo homem ao meu lado, e de repente eu não posso ver a saída neste vasto conjunto de incerteza.

* * *

**_Quem está dizendo 'Bem feito' para Bella por ela ter saído com outro cara? Ela parece ter aprendido, já que concordou rapidinho com a sugestão de Edward de não sair mais... mas será que ela irá manter a decisão de não sair com ele também?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


End file.
